The Unexpected Adventure
by Autunno
Summary: Lex and Miana have survived the horrors of Antarctica. What they don't realize is that this journey isn't over. They're coming back and these two humans find themselves along for the ride. Finding themselves in a new world all together how will their adventure end? With the hunt? With death? Or perhaps something unexpected. *On-Hold*
1. Why!

"Lex... I hate you. I absolutely hate you..." The small woman continued to run about the dark hallways. The exotic patterns on the wall passed by her in a blur, only further aiding to the surreal feeling she was getting. Miana wasn't one to stay calm in these situations but surprisingly her head was clear and focused as she tried to listen for any sign of life.

Her ponytail was slowly falling apart causing brown strands of hair to fall in her face. Constantly brushing it out of the way was getting really annoying so instead she stopped for a short moment to re-do her hair before continuing. However, this time she stuck with a slower jog than her once fast sprint. Miana's breath was still ragged and her chest heaved with great effort to fill her body with much needed oxygen.

"Can't stop... But I guess I have no choice," slowing down to a stop the woman leaned her head against the wall and quietly slid down to the floor. A few dots clouded her vision but other than feeling lightheaded she was in pretty good shape. The few scrapes and bruises from her rushed escape was all there was to remind her of the creatures she was encountering.

"Lex... Where the fuck are you?!"

"I could almost hear her now, cussing me out for offering to come along this damn exposition. Miana was right! This is straight out of a horror movie. To top it off I'm alone and Sebastian is probably dead by now," Lex sighed.

Feeling the chills of being watched Lex quickened her pace. She turned corners with caution and hope that nothing would jump out. However she finally turned into a dead end. Skeletons were lying around the place as if the small semicircle room was a type of ancient burial. Lex huffed and was ready to turn to go the other way when the sound of a footstep stopped her.

Slowly she looked behind her to find the large reptilian looking creature. It stood at a massive seven feet tall, well over towering her. It's combi-stick slow slid out of place with a clink.

"Wait! The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Lex slowly lifted her hands up before slowly taking off her backpack. The creature in front of her cocked its head in curiosity. Once her backpack was off she slid the advanced technology out and over to him. All the while she continued to chant with a quaking breath, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

An almost silent hiss filled the woman's ears. Right behind her so called "friend" was a large black creature. The creatures she's been running from, hiding from, and fighting. Before she could shout a warning, the two aliens clashed. Her "friend" was pushed into a nearby column before it or he could manage to throw the thing off.

Now stuck in the middle, Lex had one alien on one side and another on the other. The black creature hissed as it stood and quickly turned towards Lex's trembling form. With a screech it charged forward and out of instinct Lex picked up the closest object to her so she could slam it into her attackers chest.

Lex closed her eyes not wanting to see the exactly what was about to happen but when she felt the weight of the struggling alien on the end of spear she knew she succeeded. She succeeded in, at least, not dying just yet.

Those thoughts quickly left once the inner jaw sprang out and stopped centimeters from her face. Her startled sob was caught in her throat. The woman looked away and closed her eyes until the jaw retreated and she could remove the carcass. Lex breathed heavily as relief washed through her. Soon enough though terror overtook her. Three red dots moved up and rested onto her forehead. The predator had taken back the weapon and was now prepared to shoot her. That was until more of the black creatures came from down the hall.

Skillfully it turned and began to fire into the black hallway, lighting it up with the blue blasts. Soon enough they retreated and the predator turned back to her. Without a second thought it retrieved its spear and was ready to leave.

"Wait! Hey! Take me with you!" Lex took a few brave steps forward only to step all the way back to the wall once the predator turned on her growling. She held a bated breath as it seemed to be deciding what to do. Finally it grabbed the tail of the creature she had killed. Pulling a knife from its belt it went to work on cutting up the corpse.

"What are you doing?" Her question was followed by a disgusting noise as the skull was removed. Quickly, the bony finger was snapped off and the green blood was squeezed out onto the hard black surface. Nothing significant happened. Then the blood oozed out onto the floor causing its acidic qualities to burn holes in the stone.

"Oh. I get it," then as she said that, it- or perhaps he- motioned for her to watch as the knife was positioned over the throat. He looked up to make sure she was watching, she was, before the knife sliced down causing the inner jaw to shoot out. Startled, Lex jumped from her crouched position and took a step back. At the sudden clicking noise he was making it suddenly made sense. _Big bastard thought that was funny! _In turn she gave him a small fuck-you-too smile.

Miana had finally picked herself up once again and continued moving down the hallway. At the end was a massive room. The same room she had been running from. _I went in circles! God damn circles! _

The sounds of fighting filled her ears and she cautiously stepped further into the room. Following the wreckage of the stone pillars and walls she found herself in sudden, eerie silence. Then screeching followed by more loud crashing sounds. She passed carefully by acid burns and a few corpses of the black creatures. Reaching the center of the room she found a large humanoid beneath one of the black creatures, attempting to fend it off bare handed.

By Miana's feet lay a strange cylinder like weapon with pointy ends. She looked at the struggle then back down at the weapon. The struggle. The weapon. The struggle. The weapon. Only when a large roar filled the room did the woman finally take the weapon and slid it across the floor to the predator. He quickly grabbed it, extended, and stuck it straight into the creature's face. With one last shove, it flew off him and slid across the floor.

"Bad idea Miana. Bad, bad idea," as the predator jumped to his feet and turned to face her Miana ran in the other direction. On her way she found her bag and grabbed it before disappearing back into the shadows. However, what she hadn't realized was the predators masks focused on thermal imaging and finding her wouldn't be problem.

Focusing on the kills around him, he set to work grabbing a few trophies and his cannon before following her trail in the maze.

"So stupid! Why did I have to just walk in there?! Why help him?!" Miana had been running only for a couple of minutes before her leg gave out. She was turning the corner cursing herself when it happened. Ungracefully she skidded into the wall and slumped to the floor. Her shoulder throbbed painfully from the hit and her knees wobbled as she attempted to stand again. This time she slowed her pace and rubbed her shoulder to sooth the pain.

When she finally reached another room, she noticed a very small cache in the wall. It was about six feet off the floor. Luckily a statue was nearby and allowed the 5' 3" woman to get inside. The small hole was about four feet high, just enough room to be comfy, and was a couple feet deep.

"Okay," opening her bag she began to rummage through the materials," first aid kit, flashlight, matches, a couple of good throwing knives... That Lex didn't want me to bring... Oh granolas bar! Yummy~!" Hungrily she devoured it in only a few seconds. Placing everything back into her bag she took of the small black veil to reveal two twin swords.

"At least Lex didn't make me out these back! But with their acidic blood there is little these guys could do except towards those bigger guys-" Her small rant was cut short by the sounds of footsteps. Holding her breath she watched as the predator uncloaked himself in the middle of the room.

Miana held her breath and prayed to God he'd move on. That it was only chance he entered this room. All hopeful thoughts left as he turned and those cold metal eyes looked straight at her. He began to walk up and when he finally reached her small refuge, he clicked. Then he trilled as if amused.

"Hey! A woman needs to be able to eat in peace. Shoo! Shoo!" She waved him off and sunk deeper in her hole until she could go no further. However his arms were still able to reach as he grabbed her elbow to tug her out. "Uh... How about we just like... Not..." He growled this time as the woman began to struggle.

In a panicked attempt to get him to leave, our, not so sharpest tool in the shed, decided to scream. As loud as she could. And attract about a dozen nearby aliens. Looking out as they swarmed her small den and rude attacker, Miana suddenly felt bad. For like a second.

As soon as they charged forward, the green hunter extended his weapons and let the metal fly. The smell of burning acid on the huge stones filled Miana's nose, causing her to begin coughing. _Nasty! _

However, as good as he is, everyone has their limits. His stamina seemed to begin waning as more and more flooded into the room. As much as Miana wanted to continue to tell herself that she was safe in her little hole, it was time. Time to choose the lesser of two evils. And sadly her choice was losing... Horribly.

Pushing herself out of the hole and into a crouch behind him, Miana waited. Neither predator nor alien noticed her sudden movements. Silently and quickly she slipped her knives out of their hiding place in her bag.

The large predator then turned to look at her and clicked in an interesting manner. Miana simply gave him a nod in response, even though she couldn't decipher the noise- his language- to be a good or bad thing. Determined to find Lex in one piece and get out, Miana took her stance. _There's a reason I'm here, a reason you're here, and a reason you came looking for me. I'm going to find me some answers. One way or another._

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Well, here it is! I know. Probably boring and such but I've been trying to go back into writing fanficiton and this seems like a good start. Tell me what ya think. If there are any errors let me know and no this is not edited by an editor just proofread a couple times. Enjoy!**


	2. Awkward Introductions

Lex had been following her new found companion for what seemed like hours. She was panting and the precipitation on her brow was only accumulating. Her makeshift spear felt slippery in her clammy hands.

"How far?" Lex stopped for a moment to breath out the words. Suddenly he turned about to watch her.

"You got a name? You can call me Lex," the woman waited as he cocked his head. Then he nodded. Bumping his chest twice he said something followed by a few clicks.

"Okay... Perhaps a nickname?" Again he cocked his head as if trying to understand her. "Let's just go with..." Lex's eyes lingered on the mark on his mask. Sebastian and her had watched him mark himself as if... _How did he put it? A rite of passage I believe he said... _"Scar. Yeah that's good enough for now I believe. Sound good?"

Scar nodded his head, probably not even caring, before he motioned for her to follow. And so they continued down the long corridors.

Too soon the pyramid shifted and they found themselves barely making it into the room at the end of the hall. Only three options to choose from, three hallways lead away but surely only one would lead out.

Scar turned to Lex and motioned for her to sit by the wall. Raising an eyebrow, she cautiously sat down and leaned against the ancient stone. Her companion sat about half a yard away to work on his tools as well as check out some map that popped up from his gauntlet.

Breathing more easy, the woman decided to close her eyes. Only for a brief moment of course.

Miana growled low in her throat as she took her last throwing knife in hand. Removing herself from her crouch, she drew back her arm, took aim, and threw it with all her might. It struck home and the creature tumbled to the ground. The large predator charged forward then and finished it off.

"Damn... Lost seven knives to the acid and the other three are sadly stuck in the damn stones. Yay me!" Her sarcasm was lost on the predator as he watched her. He cocked his head, completely confused as to many things revolving around the human woman but mainly the fact she helped him. Twice.

He watched as she tried to pry one of her knives out of the wall. Clicking in laughter, he gently (as gentle as he could) pushed her away and retrieved the knife. Not stopping there, he gathered the other two before returning them to her.

"Oh... Thanks. I guess you're not that bad after all," Miana smiled at the creature in front of her. His shoulders slumped and his head tilted off to the side. "You have no idea what I am saying do you?" His head only leaned more in response. Laughing she nodded. _Well I don't get him either so we're even as far as I'm concerned. _

Moving back to the hole she gather her belongings on the floor before shrugging on her back pack. Miana was prepared to walk off and never see him again but to her surprise he pulled her back and moved her towards a different direction. The woman watched as he took the lead. The predator walked until he got to the corridor's entrance before he turned to motion for her.

Suddenly cautious about this alliance, Miana followed at a safe distance. If she remembered correctly this was the predator that killed Stanford. Then again they did steal those "artifacts". She gulped nervously as she noticed the three marks on his mask. It seems one of the black creature had in fact got him. Though the marks didn't break through the mask it seemed like they extended further down to possibly his chest.

_Perhaps I chose the wrong evil... I guess I got sleep in the bed I made... And that bed just might be made of my own bones. _

Shivering from the slight breeze that drifted along with them, the woman began to slow her pace, continuously putting space between them. The predator noticed and against better judgment slowed down as well. It was clear she didn't like him nor did she want to follow but she saved him twice. His own anger over his brother blinded him and he was soon overrun by the drones. Lucky for him, she came and slid his spear towards him. And then she got out of her hole to throw knives at the hard meats. That had thrown most off balance and allowed easy kills for him.

He had gathered teeth and fingers of their joined kills just before they headed off. He had only one skull that he was able to bring with him from a previous fight however, that was okay since one was enough. He also hadn't marked himself but he hadn't the time. The minute he could take a break, he'd gladly do so.

Looking behind him, he made sure to keep five of her paces between them. She was mumbling to herself and her shoulders were slumped. He had no idea what she was saying from his lack of knowledge on their language. He would have used his translator had his wristband not gotten messed up.

Distracted by his thoughts he didn't realize what had been above them until too late. With a cry of alarm and fear, the dark massed landed on Miana.

Lex snapped her eyes open to find that she was indeed still in the pyramid and not back home in her cabin by the Rocky Mountains. Rubbing her eyes she looked around to find Scar "butchering" one of the creatures. Three laid scattered on the ground as the predator moved from one to the other. Leaning forward Lex took notice of his accumulating finger and teeth collection as well as the three new skulls attached to his back.

"I only meant to close my eyes for a breather, not sleep!" Angry at her lack of self control, Lex quickly stretched and stood. As soon as she had done so, she collapsed back down. Pain seared up her leg in unmerciful waves. Cut deep into her flesh was a set of claw marks. They began just under her knee cap to stop at her ankle. Breathing heavily, her eyes landed on the nearest corpse that so happened to have one of its "hands" reached out towards her.

Pushing her fear and pain down, Lex tried once again to stand. Bracing most of her weight on the wall, she managed to stand in utter agony. Her heart jumped in her chest as a shadow fell over her. Lex looked up to Scar standing next to her. He motioned back to the ground and then to her before pointing to the ground again.

Confused as to why he wanted her to sit, she sat. Pulling her pant leg up she poked at her bleeding wound. Scar set to work on something. It looked like a burner with a small bowl on top. Some weird gel was inside and he swooshed it around before squatting by her leg. With the bowl in hand he began to smear it on the wound.

Lex hissed as he began to cauterize the wound. Her teeth cut through her lip and the room spun at the pain. Soon enough she was back in the darkness for a second time.

Even in the darkness she could feel everything tilt left then right and then left once again. Honestly it was beginning to give her a real bad headache. Eventually everything settled once again. A few minutes later everything titled right then left then right again. Beginning to get annoyed, Lex blinked her eyes open and jumped at her reflection staring right back at her.

Scar took her elbow and hauled her to her feet. With spear (more like walking stick) and shield in hand, the duo headed off in which ever course that would lead them out of the hell hole.

Miana hit the ground so hard the air was forced from her lungs. Drool hit her face in large droplets. She wasn't entirely sure but she thought she heard a loud roar past the ringing in her eardrums. Panic settled over her as she realized what had knocked her to the ground.

The large black creature hissed and his jaws opened, ready to end her but before it could do anything it was roughly pulled from her and into the nearby wall. Rolling to the other side of the passageway, Miana used the wall to help steady herself as she stood.

On the other side of the hallway, the predator charged at the alien. The alien's tail lashed out but missed its intended target. His heart. However it did hit at least his arm. The gash there was deep but it didn't stop him. Instead he pulled out his combi-stick and extending it right into the creature's throat. Quickly, he flicked off the blood before retracting it. He heard as the human slowly came up behind him to hesitantly stand at his side.

For a moment he started at the new corpse before finally glancing down to look at her petite form. "Thank you." Her words were softly spoken but still he heard them. Surprisingly enough, he understood those two words. Nodding at her he turned his attention back to the corpse. Pulling out his knife, he began collecting his trophy.

Miana turned away in disgust. Not wanting to see the sight, she opted to dig about her bag once again. As soon as her hands landed on the smooth skin of the apple her mouth watered. Grabbing it, she sunk her teeth into the organic fruit. A low moaned rolled out of the back of her throat. The juicy taste of the apple was just what Miana needed. Food always quelled her troubles.

The predator ignored his human companion's strange behavior towards the earthly fruit and focused on finishing his rite. Pulling his mask from his face he heard an audible gasp. Ignoring the audience, he took the finger and using its acid made his clan's mark. When he was done putting it on his mask, he turned to the human.

Miana had unconsciously scooted closer as the alien did his markings. If he was scary before he sure as hell was now. The eerie yellow eyes, wide forehead, and mandibles. All features that would have anyone running in terror. Still she had moved closer to see. He growled lowly, not liking the new found attention.

Jumping back to her side of the corridor she whispered, "Sorry." She gathered her things and continued to follow him through the maze.

The maze shifted leaving them stranded in the corridor. At first they tried to make a break for it. Miana was sure the big man could have made it but for some odd reason as soon as she (most likely him too) realized she wasn't going to make, it he slowed down to stop beside her. The doorway sealed off and they were left stranded in the darkness.

"Well isn't that just great?" Miana huffed as the predator began to growl and click in his own tongue. Scooting over towards the wall the petite woman slid to the floor, "I guess I better just sit here as to not get trampled on."

The alien continued on and on as he paced by the door. Occasionally he'd pop up an orange 3D map of the temple but it was static-y like and of no use to either of them.

"Um... Hello? Does big, scary, alien man have a flashlight? Oh wait! Never mind. I have one," rummaging about her bag she found it. Pulling it out, Miana pointed it at the ground and turned it on. It worked like a charm and lit up the five feet around her. Careful to keep it at the ground, she maneuvered it to see the surrounding area.

"Well, at least I can see. That makes things less scary doesn't it? I don't really think so..." She waited for something to happen. Everything but the large thump next to her. Scaring the day lights out of her, she flashed her torch towards the sound to find her companion. The light blinded him and with a growl of surprise he knocked the light from her hands. Miana landed on her book bag as the flashlight turned off. The batteries scattered about on the floor.

"Oh come on! Dang it! You broke it!" Scrambling to her feet, Miana blindly felt around for her supplies. _One battery. Flashlight. Second battery. Now to put the pieces together and... Ha!_ The light returned as soon as she turned it back on. With nothing to do and the flow of his gauntlet keeping a nice glow about them. The flashlight was returned to the bag.

"So..."

She was met with silence.

"I guess I'll start. I'm Miana. What's your name?"

**PM me with any mistakes you might see so I can fix it. I do look but I don't always see them. Enjoy!**


	3. Acid

"So... Since you're not really talkative and all I'll just make up a name for you. How about Dave or David? No, no, no. Those won't do. Let's see..." Miana continued on from A-Z and then doubled back.

The predator sighed in annoyance. He leaned against the stone wondering why he brought her again only to be reminded of how she helped him. Suddenly the human female began to tug roughly on his arm. Looking down she was waving her arms about and shouting something in her language.

"How about Celtic! Your warrior like and maybe all about nature things! That's perfect! Can I call you Celtic?" Miana looked up with big wide eyes. He looked down and simply nodded. Grinning big and wide, Miana went back to playing with different things in her bag.

A few minutes later the silence shattered. A low hiss filled the air followed with several more. Claws scraped against the stone as the black shadows creeped down to the floor. Miana jumped up immediately in fright. Celtic moved to be in front. His stance was relaxed but tense as he pulled out his spear. He crouched low and stalked forward in careful preparation.

As soon as he was in perfect striking range he extended his blades. Miana watched for the first time as her companion fought. She pressed against the wall and moved towards the corner with her bag. She pulled out her blades and moved from foot to foot in anxiousness.

Celtic moved to make sure the human stayed behind him. He dodged as one tail whizzed by his head. The tail hit the wall behind him and stone flew about. Celtic moved under and brought his blades up to slice at the creature's throat. The black mass just kept coming and coming with no end.

Suddenly there was a shout, a roar, and blue balls of light began to cut through them. Another predator came charging forward with a small figure tailing him.

"Miana!"

"Lex!"

Both women embraced each other tightly. Tears fell down Miana's face in joy at seeing her friend safe and mainly unharmed. The predators began to talk behind them and do their thing. The humans talked about what had happened after they had gotten separated.

"So it's just us and the two hulks we have?"

Lex nodded, "I'm not really sure if they're going to keep us around if they are together now. It seems like they're fixing their stuff before moving forward. We need to figure out a plan ourselves. No need in just relying on them the whole time."

"Agreed. I got a few knives left and my blades but that's about it. You got any idea on how to get out? It's not like they have a map that they'd be willing to hand over."

Lex nodded and paced about, thinking about all the possibilities and their options. It seemed almost hopeless. Their options mostly relied on the predators.

"Lex... I don't think we have any other choice here but to trust them. Celtic has been-"

"Celtic?" Lex looked over to her friend. _She named him?! Oh lord don't tell me she tricked him into adoption!_

"Yeah. He needed a name and I asked, even though he doesn't speak English, and he said okay!" Miana waved her arms about in a childish manner.

"Okay..."

"Anyway, he is pretty cool. We've been working somewhat as a team though he does most of the killing... But I'm sure he doesn't mind that too much," Miana shrugged innocently.

"Unless of course we're just bait to draw the creatures into the slaughter house."

"You're always so pessimistic. I'm suppose to be pessimistic but since you're being pessimistic, I have no choice but to be optimistic. It's throwing my whole game off woman!"

Lex laughed lightly at Miana's behavior. Her friend never really changed in the few years they had known each other.

A loud click drew their attention from their conversation. Both predators were down the hallway and waiting on them to catch up. Quickly, they grabbed their stuff and jogged up behind the two.

It was, perhaps, half an hour later when they came across Sebastian. Stuck to a wall, helpless and soon to be dead. Lex was desperate to keep him alive but in the end she was the one who shot him between the eyes. Quickly, both women left the room mourning.

"Sebastian..." Miana stood just behind Lex as they waited for their companions. "I'm sorry, Lex."

"No. It's fine. At least you're okay. Let's try and get you home alright?" Miana nodded eagerly and both women grabbed their things. Scar set the bomb after explaining what he was doing with the small hand monition.

"I hope it gets everyone of those bastards."

Miana hovered by Celtic who stood by the doorway while the other duo set the bomb. Next thing they knew they were fighting off more creatures before flying through the air and were back above ground. The cold air hit them hard but not as hard as the snow that laid like concrete on the ground. Finally on the surface Miana let out a whoop of triumph that was cut short by the ground falling beneath her.

Lex let out a cry of alarm as she reached for her friend's hand. And missed.

Miana tried grabbing onto the snow but that only fell away under her grip. She made the horrid mistake of looking down into a dark and icy pit. Fear filled her veins in the most frigid of ways and right when she thought she'd fall, a warm, large hand grasped her wrist and hauled her to her feet.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, she was tugged forward into a sprint as they raced against the crumbling ground behind them.

Once they stopped a good yard away from the new found cliff's edge, the women collapsed. A series of clicking and trills erupted from the aliens.

"They're laughing at us. Just FYI."

"What?! Why?! I'm tired! I ain't born for this shit! Jerk Weeds!" Lex grabbed Miana and hauled her to her feet to stand before their comrades. At first, silence fell over the group. Miana shuffled her feet and looked past them to avoid eye contact but Lex waited patiently. She looked straight at Scar. Waiting. Expecting for anything to happen. For something to happen. A nod of the head or even if he simply turned around and walked away to disappear in the snow would have been expected. Anything other than him and her just staring at each other.

Reaching up, Scar began to undo his mask. His brother next him clicked questioningly before following his lead. With the masks off, the frigid temperature hit their faces like a slap in the face. Then without warning Scar roared loudly in Lex's face.

No one moved. Both predators waited for a reaction from the humans. What they got was not what they were expecting.

"Listen I get your not from Earth but man that was just rude! Lordy bee, have you guys ever heard of tic tacs?!"

Lex groaned loudly and prayed that the idiot beside her would shut up. She didn't.

"What the hell is wrong with ya'll?! Hm?! You gonna answer or just look at me like I'm a nut job?!"

"Miana... You are a nut job. Now please shut up." Silence fell over them once again.

Celtic wanted to know what just happened but he decided to ask later. For now, he wanted to know what his brother was up to. Scar reached to his belt and tugged a bony finger off. Tilting his head he motioned to the finger with a slight nod of his head.

Lex's eyes curiously looked at the mark on his mask before looking towards the finger. Without so much as a sound, she turned her face and allowed the acid to cut into her cheek. Miana made a small face at the smell but otherwise was silent.

Celtic clicked again and Scar answered with his own. After their brief and mysterious conversation, Miana was convinced it had something to do with her and the mark. After all Scar kept pointing to Celtic's finger collection and back to Miana and repeating that several times.

Finally Celtic let out what seemed to be an annoyed huff before he grabbed a finger from his own belt. Then he held it out to Miana in a questioning like manner.

"Uh... Lex?"

"Yes?" Lex dragged her words out, hoping her friend wasn't about to bale on something that seemed quite important in their culture.

"I can't have it on my cheek. Like I don't mind this whole rite of passage thingy going on but my aunt will kill me... She don't even like me, Lex!"

It was true. Miana's old school and strict aunt would have a fit about the whole mark thing. It took the two of them along with Weyland industries quite sometime to have her agree to the whole thing. Well, maybe it was the few thousand dollars that did the trick...

"Ask to have it somewhere else then."

"Like where? My butt?"

Lex sighed again. Miana pointed to her check and made a no motion and then pointed to her forehead and did the same. With a little help from Scar, Celtic understood what the dilemma was. Though they didn't get the whole thing of why she couldn't have it on her face so they opted for the front of her shoulder instead. It burned and took great effort not to pull back from the pain. Once it was done though the pain slowly began to ebb away.

"Well Lex, what should we do now?"

"We need to head home. I'm pretty sure they have their own-"

Miana almost toppled over as the ground shook. Panic settled in as the black mass arose from the icy ground. The predators quickly began to throw out any weapons they had. It did damage but it was not enough. Scar flew through the air from the Queen's lashing tail. Next Celtic was pinned to the ground by it. His spear flew from his hands and landed by Miana. Lex was already moving towards Scar so she was on her own.

Picking it up she was surprised by the lightness of it. Gripping it tightly she searched for the button or switch that extended the blades. Once they extended, making her jump and almost lose her grip on the weapon, she cautiously made her way forward.

She had a sensei back in her home town. He had moved from Japan and had been living in America for twenty years. He was strict but kind towards her in their lessons. He had always helped her out in her time of need and she spent many days hanging around his dojo where he taught, mostly kids, martial arts.

Nothing he had ever taught her nor ever teach her would prepare her to fight a pissed off alien. Not even all the times she spent waxing the floors or the times he purposely would dirty the swords to have her polish them again. Not even Lex and hers' alien comrades seemed prepared for this.

So she winged it. Miana ran forward, ducking from the inner mouth and claws, to get right under her belly. Lifting the spear up, it took everything she had as she punctured through the skin and pulled the spear in an arc towards the ground. Miana cursed loudly as the acid rained down on her back.

Forgot about that little detail. With the spear free she tried to move away but the pain slowed her. The Queen, now forgetting the killers of her children, focused solely on the injured human. A shriek filled the air as she charged towards Miana.

However she was stopped on in her anger when a sharp blade hit her. Scar was up and Lex had moved towards Miana's side.

"That was stupid wasn't it?"

"Immensely so." Lex pushed Miana out of the way and ducked as the tail lashed at her. Miana rolled on the snow and down a hill towards an abandoned house. Scar re-held the Queens attention allowing Lex to get her under the jaw when she brought her head down to strike.

Celtic moved next to them and continued to throw blade after blade. Lex was sent crashing through the snow and Scar followed suit. Celtic held off her tail for a little longer before he too was thrown back. They recovered quickly and went back into the fight. Scar pushed Lex towards Miana who still lied on the snow unmoving.

Celtic managed to throw the queen off balance and into a burning warehouse. Scar followed up behind him to regroup with the other two. When they arrived they saw that the acid had burned badly through Miana's skin. Celtic took some of his medicine that he had left over and applied it to the wound.

While doing so the Queen was recovering faster than they really liked to see. Lex caught sight of the monstrosity before anyone else. Grabbing her fallen makeshift spear, Lex struck again in her lower jaw. Beyond pissed, the Queen rose back up from the blow and quickly followed Lex as she ran through old whale bones. Sliding, she barely missed the deadly jaws as she hid under the old water tower. The Queen repeatedly bashed against the old wood and too soon it was giving way to her fierce rage.

Her tail continuously tried to get her through the gaps but to no avail as the human ducked and dodged. Finally, her inner jaw went to puncture her skull but drew up short. Then, Scar rushed forward and in a way that seemed impossible, drove his spear into her skull. It was enough to push her away and get Lex out of her rabbit hole.

As the two faced off Lex noticed the chain. Then she remembered the falling water tower. It all clicked in her brain. The broken chain would work perfectly to attach the old broad to the water tower and send her into the water abyss.

If only the chain was long enough and Lex was strong enough. Out of everything she wished she could have been, she wished she'd been fast enough to stop the Queen from piercing her tail straight into his chest.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I suck at fight scenes but I'm still working on that. Hopefully better fight scenes in the future.**


	4. Scars

**Translate:**

**Thar'n-dha s'yin'tekai, nain-de me-jahdi. Strength and honor, hunt sisters.**

Lex gasped as if the tail had pierced her own chest. Scar was lifted from the ground and brought face to face with the Queen's eyeless face. Lex tugged as hard as she could but the chain wouldn't budge anymore.

Suddenly Celtic and Miana were there pulling with her. With one last tug, Lex wrapped the chain around the water tank and Miana broke the last bolt holding the structure together. A loud creak sounded before the structure toppled into the dark waters. The Queen let out a surprised shriek. She dug her feet into the ground but the snow provided no help and she followed the tank down.

Miana fell to her knees, breathing heavily from the exerted energy. Celtic helped her back to her feet before they followed Lex to where Scar laid. On arrival Scar began to shout something at Celtic. They had a heated discussion before Celtic dragged his brother off to a house. The humans followed suit.

Lex ripped a portion of her shirt so she could soak it in cold water. Then she applied it to Miana's back to help with the burn.

"Lex I'm freezing. I got a small jacket in my bag but I don't know where it is. Can you find it for me?" Lex nodded before leaving.

Celtic helped the chest plate off of Scar and move the mesh aside. He took a mean looking knife and was ready to cut into the chest. Miana sat and watched, not wanting to intervene in the "medical operation". Scar roared in agony but soon clamped his mouth shut.

Lex came running back in, bag in hand to see Celtic in the middle of his "operation".

"I don't know what they're doing but I'm not intervening since they look like they know. Oh. My jacket thanks. I'm freezing." Miana wrapped her bag and sat next to Lex as they waited for them to finish.

Celtic finished cutting open Scar's chest and stuck his hand inside. Scar had long ago passed out from the pain which made some of this easier. When Celtic pulled his hand back out a small, strange creature was squirming in his grasp. With a flick of his wrist, he snapped its neck and threw it away.

"He got infected?!" Miana quickly jumped onto her feet. Her sudden movement displeased Celtic and he growled low in warning. She sat back down next to Lex.

"Well, at least he's no longer infected right? Will he be alright?"

Celtic nodded as if understanding before he patched up the wound. The gash made by the Queen had indeed left some internal damage that could be cared for on their ship. It had barely missed his heart but it miss and that's all that matters.

Celtic's gauntlet flashed at an incoming message. He stepped outside and answered the call. It was one of the elders aboard the ship. He let them know about the situation. He talked about the humans and the Queen but purposely left out Scar being a host.

After receiving orders he headed back inside to find Lex helping Scar stand.

Miana scooted up beside him, "This is where we say goodbye, big buddy. Want some earthly advice?"

Celtic looked down at the human. With his gauntlet fixed he was able to understand her perfectly. Some earthly advice didn't see too bad so he nodded.

"Have fun. See ya later." Miana smiled, shuffled her feet a little before heading out.

"Thank you, Scar." Lex patted his arm and left the house to the predators to follow her friend.

They found a snowcat still running and with enough gas to make it back to the ship. They were throwing in a few things from the surviving camp before they headed off.

A small chirp sounded behind the duo and they turned to find not only Scar and Celtic but more predators along with their ship.

"Where MIB when you really need them?"

Lex backed away from the vehicle and took a few cautious steps towards them. Scar held his spear out to her, blades extended, said something in his own tongue before retracting the blades. Only then did he fully stretch out his arm to give it to her. Lex gripped it tightly and nodded once before taking the spear.

Celtic motioned Miana forward and took off his gauntlet. Gently he took Miana's wrist and strapped it on as tight as he could. Then he pressed a few buttons before turning it off. He showed her the button to turn on and off before backing away. Miana was too busy being fascinated by the new gift that Lex had to elbow her in the ribs to remind her of her manners.

"Oh! Thank you!" Miana bowed in the Japanese way her sensei had taught her. A few predators stiffened by her action not understanding why she bowed but Lex and her took no notice.

An elder predator walked up to them. They immediately could tell he was of great importance not only the way he walked and the cape he wore but the way all the others moved and bowed their heads.

His English was slightly off but they understood him. "Brave, oomans, take kare." He nodded to them and walked away. As he walked the others followed suit. Celtic and Scar shook each of their shoulders before leaving as well. The ship took flight.

Lex and Miana jumped into the snowcat to head back to their own ship. It was a few hours before they go there but when they did they were swarmed. Members of the crew rushed them into the medical bay. Miana's eyelids felt like lead as they drooped down. They began to treat the various wounds on the women while asking questions.

Lex kept her mouth shut and answered nothing.

_What do I tell them? We got in the middle of a fight between two alien races? The mark wasn't just made by some debris flying around either so there's no way to cover that up. The acid on Miana's back along with the strange medical substance... This seems hopeless. How do we explain the technology? Unless we don't. Good thing they haven't checked Miana's bag._

On the way to the ship, Miana thought ahead and put everything in her bag. That way no one would touch anything they shouldn't be touching.

Lex relaxed on her bed and looked across to where Miana slept. Next to her something flickered. It was a familiar shape. Large, bulky, and seemingly powerful. Her only guess was a predator cloaked by their technology.

Lex slowly moved off the bed. Though she could only see the outline, and that was barely, she knew exactly what it was. As she got closer her suspicion was confirmed. Lex wasn't sure why they were there. _Perhaps they changed their mind? Or are testing us?_

It didn't matter why they were here. Lex sat on the edge of Miana's bed to stand between the unknown and her friend. She heard a huff before it moved off towards the other side of the room. Then the door opened. Weyland's son walked in.

"What are you staring at?"

Lex's eyes stayed intensely trained on the hidden predator. "I'm just thinking. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. I have some questions I need answered. Are you willing to talk now?"

"No. We'll talk as soon as we arrive back home. I'll settle for no less."

He stiffened at her tone before nodding and leaving. There were voices outside the room for a moment before it became silent again.

"So... Mr. Weyland Jr. leaves a guard outside my door to keep us trapped in here and aliens have sent the execution on us. Miana I really need you to wake up." It had only been a few hours but Lex needed Miana's funny attitude. The way she took everything back at the temple was absolutely amazing. Lex wasn't sure what would happen when she'd wake up but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Another flicker caught her eye, another outline of a bulky form stood by her bed. She stiffened as he moved towards them. Low, clicking filled the air as the two talked before they quieted down.

"Lex?"

Gasping, Lex turned her attention from the predators to her friend. "Miana? Are you okay? What do you need?"

"Water please?"

"Of course, of course," Lex scanned the room looking for some but came up empty. "I'll be back with a glass okay? Okay." Getting up she headed for the door but stopped to look at the predators. Whispering threateningly she said, "You touch her you're dead. I don't know why you're here but I don't care nor do I like it. Got it?" An amused huff was all the answer she received.

Walking out she found the two guards on either side of the door.

"I'm getting water, just FYI." They nodded and one of them moved to follow her down the hall. While in the kitchen, in the reflective metal of the fridge, she saw a flicker.

_Oh god. Did one of them follow me or are there more than two on this ship? Shit..._

Lex headed back tense and alert for anything to flicker. As soon as she was in the room she could tell something was wrong.

Miana signed to her.

**Please tell me the whole temple thing was a dream.**

Lex's hand shook and water spilled onto her hand as she took slow and shaky steps to the bed. She set the glass down and sat next to Miana to take her hand in comfort. Miana's eyes teared up and she leaned her head on Lex's shoulder.

The she signed, **They're here... Why?**

**I don't know.**

She laid Miana back down and left to her bed for a nap. She turned off the lamp beside her bed. Lex closed her eyes, not wanting to know where the predators were.

Miana stayed sitting up and watched her friend sleep. She reached down to her bag and looked inside to see the gauntlet and the spear. Sebastian stuck on the wall flashed in her mind. Stanford's soulless eyes. Her breathing became heavier and heavier until she could barely draw breath.

Creaking filled the room as the door was slowly opened. Miana assumed it was a nurse or doctor by the Red Cross on the bag.

"Oh dear," the doctor took notice of Miana's frightened state. He grabbed some pills and helped her to swallow them before checking in with Lex and then left. The room began to swim and her head swelled. Dizzily, Miana fell back and slept.

When she re-awoke, steel walls had been replaced with light blue wallpaper. A nice rectangular window let sunshine stream in and the peach colored curtains billowed below the air vent.

"Was it a dream?" Her hope shattered as a shimmer caught her eye and the outline of a large predator formed before her eyes. He stood by the window, still as a statue. Groaning, Miana hit her head on the pillow.

"Go away~!" He didn't answer her, just continued to stand there and stare off into space. Pouting now at the lack of response, Miana contemplated what would happen if she was to take the nearest object, hopefully a cup or a vase, and throw it at him. However, new guests ruined her master plan.

Mr. Weyland Jr. and his body guards, along with a nurse and doctor, entered the room. He held her bag and along with it the gauntlet and spear.

"Ms. Woods refused to speak much about this but I'm hoping to get a reaction out of you. Please tell me where did you get these if some of the equipment malfunctioned and blew up causing the ground to be unstable and collapse, killing most of the crew but you two. Who so happened to be grabbing some last minute stuff and managed to barely survive with your lives. Also that story doesn't explain why you have acidic burns and the strange marking on your shoulder and her cheek. Please explain."

Miana looked at Mr. Wayland Jr., who had now moved to stand at the front of her bed, and at the predator who stood only a foot away from him. She, secretly, hoped he'd kill the meanie and then she'd go back to napping. But that didn't look to be happening anytime soon.

"You want a reaction eh?"

_I'll give you one._

Jumping up from the bed, she ripped out the tubes and wires that were connected to her. The first object she was able to grab a hold of was the spear so she took it and threw it back on the bed behind her.

At first no one moved out of shock but finally he smiled.

"I guess you want this back to?"

Miana simply held her hand out for her new prized possession. When his smiled widened and he held it above her head, Miana relied on instinct. She jumped up and bit his hand until he let go. Only after she bit him did his guards move in. They pushed her back and the nurse took a look at the wound.

Jumping back in bed, Miana slid the two gifts under the covers and away from their eyesight.

"What the hell?!" One of the guards turned on her then as she sat innocently in her white hospital gown. Steamed practically poured out his nose as he took steps towards her.

_Hahaha... I'm screwed._

Miana felt warmth radiate from her right in strong waves. She could barely hear him. Barely, but she still heard the heavy breathing. Labored almost. Miana held still, unsure of what to do. The guard approaching from her left, the predator blocking her right.

Luckily, the doctor, Dr. Patters, pulled him back.

"I can't have you hurting patients. Please escort yourselves out of the room and I'll deal with her." The group left, lead by the nurse, off to another room. "I hope that that particular stunt will not happen again. Got it?"

Miana nodded sheepishly. Some blood lingered on the insides of her mouth. A good brushing was definitely needed.

"When do I get released, Doc?"

"I was going to say tomorrow but perhaps this evening would be better." Miana smiled at that.

"Can I go see my friend?"

"Dinner is served around six. Remember that and what I just told you. No. More. Stunts."

Miana nodded again. Dr. Patters left, leaving a strange stillness to the room. Then the heat that scorched her skin at one point, vanished. Huffing in annoyance of all this bi-polar-ness, Miana kept the items hidden under the sheet before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After grabbing a robe to keep fully covered (the gown a split down her back), she headed off in search of her friend.

Before leaving the room, Miana walked to where she thought the predator was.

"Please say you're in front of me and I'm not talking to a wall here." Graciously, she was answered with a click. "Okay. Can you hold onto these for me?" She held up the wristband and the spear. "I don't want them to touch them again. And since I'm a little on the down low with everything at the moment I trust you wouldn't do something stupid with it. Like hand it over to the big meanie or anything. Can you do that?" Another click sounded and she felt a clawed hand grab the items before they disappeared. "Thanks."

With that taken care of, Miana went in search for her friend. After a few wrong turns and poking her head into the wrong room, she found the room, as dull as her own, housing her friend. Lex sat drinking water with a large scowl on her face.

"So I got a stalker and you got a stalker... So can we kill them now?" Miana cocked her head in the familiar way she always did when being mischievous.

"Miana! Your up! Did Mr. Weyland Jr. pay you a visit?"

"Yeah," Miana moved to sit on the bed, "I bit him and got our stuff back."

Lex stared for a moment before laughing. "Nice. Just like the Miana I know. How are you doing? With the temple and everything?"

Miana fell silent for a while. Lex waited at first for a response but it was clear she didn't want to answer.

"So... Where's our stuff?"

"Oh the pred following me around agreed to take them so the big, fat meanie won't get it. Want your spear?"

As soon as the question flew out of her mouth, their stuff appeared on the bed including Miana's bag. Miana gasped at the sight. Squealing in delight, she grabbed the wrist band and held it close. Lex patted her head and slid her spear under her pillow.

"I wonder what things this can do. The minute I'm home and alone I'm going have a ball!" Lex let out a short laugh before quieting down. After a few minutes of silence, the predators appeared.

Both were tall and built to kill. They stood before the bed to address them. Miana and Lex straightened at the sudden appearance but made no move to run or fight. Tension was thick throughout the room and the silence rang like someone had just yelled in a big canyon. The predators nodded, as if in respect, then one of them spoke up.

"You pazzed. Thar'n-dha s'yin'tekai, nain-de me-jahdi," they cloaked themselves and left.

"Well, we no longer have them... I'm leaving this evening what about you?"

"Yeah, this evening as well. I don't trust Mr. Weyland Jr. so keep on your toes and let's leave as fast as possible."

"Understood, ma'am!"


	5. The Return

**-One Year Later-**

The cold wind whipped her hair about. Some strands stuck to her forehead while others got stuck in her eyes but she had no time to move them. The ground was slightly unstable and slippery. So much so that if she was to move one hand away she'd fall. Even if she misplaced her foot by an inch she'd fall.

_Not a good idea to go climbing today huh? Should have stayed home... Should have stayed home..._

Lex's hand slipped as her phone rang for the thousandth time. Breathing heavily, she tried to get a grip on the unstable snow. With a crack, it gave way. Her breath caught short, heart stopped, eyes wide, hands frozen. The cliff side hung 300 feet from the next ledge. There was no way she could live from the fall and even if she, miraculously, did she'd be too injured to even call for help on the radio.

For a moment all she felt was the cold air then her wrist began to burn. A fierce heat pierced her skin as she was pulled upward. The snow slid across her jacket before she finally stopped a few feet from the edge.

Looking above her expecting to see someone, anyone, anything but the empty space she sees now. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, the steady beat of her heart accelerated as fear clouded her mind.

_It can't possibly be..._

That fear vanished as the cloak crackled to life before disappearing. The figure stood tall and proud, towering feet above her. Built on pure, massive muscles, the one and only alien stood.

"Scar?"

A rumbling purr sounded as he bent down to be eye level with her. His armor seemed rougher, more defined since the last time she had seen it. Scar still wore the netting and the metal loincloth as well.

"Lex," his voice was deep and commanding but comforting and warm at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" He cocked his head and typed a few things in his gauntlet. After a moment of growling and clicks he finally sat across from Lex. Then he waved awkwardly.

Laughing, Lex waved back, "Hi."

Scar stood then and helped her to her feet. Instead of letting her go he began to drag her off.

Digging in her heels, Lex pulled them to a halt. "Whoa! Whoa! Whatcha doin' there big guy?"

Titling his head, he innocently pointed off towards the other side of the summit. Then he tugged again. Shrugging, Lex reluctantly followed. Soon they reached the other side where another steep drop met them. Tugging her onward they headed down.

Scar insisted that she climb on his back for their journey down and once again Lex reluctantly agreed. There was a nice cave not too far the edge, just a good 100 hundred. Once inside, Lex could see his equipment neatly scattered about and the leftovers of a fire.

Gently she set her own stuff by the entrance and followed him in deeper. Animal furs hung up on wires to dry and skulls were piled neatly in a corner. The stench of blood was strong near the "gutting area".

"This is your kind of camping area?"

He nodded.

"What are you doing here other than obviously hunting?"

Scar stopped. He had been bending over trying to find something when she had asked the question. He slowly stood up to look at her. Scar began to shift from foot to foot and wring his hands together. Lex bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing. _Like a child... Cute._

Scar then pointed at Lex then pointed back at his weapons.

"You wanted to show me your equipment?"

He shook his head no before pointing at her then again at his weapons.

"You want to give me weapons?" Lex's shoulders slumped, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Scar grumbled before vigorously shaking his head and once again pointing.

"Uh... I'm ready to give up. I don't understand you."

Scar paced for a while before pointing to Lex.

"Okay so me..."

Then he pointed to the weapons.

"Me and the weapons..."

Then he pointed to himself.

"Me and the weapons plus Scar..."

Then he pointed lastly to the skins and skulls.

"You want me to come with you and hunt?! Well, I feel kind of dumb now..."

Scar crossed his arms and nodded.

"Hey! Your not suppose to agree!" Playfully Lex slapped his arm while he laughed his strange laugh. "Anyway, sure. I guess I could go hunting with you."

**Sorry for the short chapter. It was difficult to write but I've wrote it and I'll update the next chapter over the weekend or on Tuesday. Enjoy!**


	6. Hunting the Prey

"So what exactly are we hunting?"

Scar and Lex were sitting in the bush completely hidden from any animals grazing in the near by field. Scar lent some weapons for Lex to use on this hunt. Scar tried to explain exactly what he wanted to hunt. He drew a picture, tried to show which his hands, anything to explain. Finally he just popped the image on his gauntlet.

"That's a grizzly bear." He nodded.

He led the hunt. A young looking male bear entered the field. It just meant to cross on by but the duo had other plans. Scar charged out taking most of the bear's attention and allowing Lex to flank it. Once in striking range Lex took her spear and rammed it into the bear's side. Scar finished the kill with a death blow to the heart.

"I ain't carrying it, big man..." Lex crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Scar huffed and threw the bear over his shoulder before heading back up the mountain with Lex trailing behind.

Checking her watch Lex cringed, "Looks like I need to head off. I'll have to see you later." Scar nodded. Lex grabbed her stuff and with heavy steps left back down the mountain. Once she reached the town at the bottom, she got her cab and headed home.

It was a month later when Scar showed up at her little hidden oasis. Lex had been relaxing on her deck, just letting the sunshine warm her, when a dark shadow fell over her. Lex kept calm. Her hand, which was hanging off the chair, gripped the gun underneath to be prepared. Then when she opened her eyes, she brought the gun up to fire.

The predator before her, clicked with laughter at the little weapon she "threatened" him with.

"It may not kill you but it'll still hurt won't it?" Scar sobered quickly. "Yep, that's what I thought."

Scar clicked about before pointing to her, then him, and lastly the woods.

"You want to take a walk in the woods with me?" Scar nodded and the two headed off.

"Why'd you come here? How'd you even know where I lived?"

Scar pointed off into the distance and began to form something in his hands.

"You found me using your ship?" Scar nodded vigorously. "Alright... Where are we going?"

Again Scar formed the shape of his ship with his hands. They were heading to his ship. When they finally arrived, the field was empty. With a few buttons from his gauntlet, the ship's cloak vanished. The ship itself was of medium size. It wasn't like a pod but perhaps could be compared to a sailing boat.

The ramp came down and the two boarded. There was a light fog that surrounded Lex's ankles and the humid air was already dampening Lex's clothes.

"Damn it's hot in here.." Scar clicked in amusement before slowly pushing Lex forward. The ramp came up and the door closed behind him. The only real light was the light glow from the walls. The glow was a mixture of red, blues and purples. If one was to look closely it almost seemed as if it was pulsing.

Lex stopped to trace her hand on the patterns it formed. Scar waited until she was done before leading her to the kitchen. There he ate some some meat but Lex had already ate and refused a bite.

Suddenly a few more predators entered. They stopped in their tracks as they spotted the new guest. One was angered by the fact a human was allowed on board. He roared and began to throw things about the place. Lex jumped from the sudden aggression. She expected this reaction but wasn't prepared for pots to be thrown at her head. She dodged the alien devices and tools while keeping the table between them. Scar stood as well and tried to stop his comrade.

The other two stood by the door and watched. Finally the shorter one came forward and caught the pan like object that would have hit Lex in the face. He spoke to the rest of them and everything settled down. Once everything was put back, they sat, once again, at the table. Lex sat in between the short predator and Scar.

The shorter one had reddish hues that made his gray skin almost glow. It almost looked like molten lava cooling. _Molten... I'll call him Molten for now._

The predator across from her who had been offended (she could only guess) by her presence had more of a jungle tone to him. His skin was a blend of green and brown, very earthy like. _Jungle Man would be soo original... Not. Um... How about I call you Jag? Yeah I like that too._

There was the last predator to deal with. His skin was quite different. While everyone had more of a dark or earthy tone. Scar even had a green and gray mix about him and, from what she remembers, Celtic, though had more green than Scar, had the same green and gray mix too. This predator had a pitch black skin all around but the blue hues were clearly visible about him. _Night... He reminds me of the night. Perhaps Knight would suffice... Nah Night will do._

The predators talked among themselves. Their favorite topic was about Lex. The uncomfortable air in the room heightened when Jag began to growl and it looked like he was ready to reach across and strangle Scar. Casually, Lex checked her watch. It was almost seven and that meant that the sun would be going down. If she didn't make it back before night fall she was going to have a difficult time finding her house. Plus her tv show comes on at nine and it's the season premiere!

Nudging Scar lightly, Lex pointed to her watch to let him know she needed to go. Scar slumped his shoulders before growling at Jag. Grabbing the rest of his meat he escorted Lex out the door and back outside.

When the cool air hit her skin Lex breathed freely.

"Good God. It's like a sauna in there. I can't go back in there without fear of a heat stroke," Lex went to wipe some precipitation off her forehead when Scar's hand beat her to it. "Thanks." Lex smiled at him.

The door to the ship reopened causing Lex to jump. Another predator joined them outside, it was Night. He stood silently by Scar as if waiting for something.

"He's coming with us?"

Scar nodded. Lex turned to address Night.

"Um... Okay but I'm not sure what to call you so can I give you a nickname? It'd be easier for me."

Night turned to confront Scar and Scar explained exactly what Lex wanted. Night nodded.

"Okay cool. Not sure if you know but I'm Lex and I'll just call you Night. Cool?"

Night nodded again and pronounced Lex's name to see if he could.

"Lax...L-Leax... Lex."

"Awesome. Let's go cause I'm going to miss my show."

They all headed back through the woods. Once they reached her house, Lex said goodnight and they in turn waved.

Once safely inside Lex sat at her computer. She began to write a message.

**Dear Miana,**

**I realize it's been a while but**

Lex quickly stopped writing and deleted everything.

"Tomorrow. I'll try to write again tomorrow..."

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Haha... I lied about updating didn't I? Well I updated now do it dissent matter too much right? Riight... The next chapter may be updated later today... Or next week... Or just never... Hehe *sweat drop***


	7. Acceptance

It would be another month before Lex saw the predators again.

When they did show up they thought it would be a great idea to just land their ship in her spacious back yard. It was the middle of the night when they landed. Her house shook and the lights shined into her house through her windows. This effectively woke her up. Pissed beyond belief, she grabbed her shotgun and stomped her way down stairs.

Scar stood on her deck waiting for her. When she finally came out he knew she was angry about the sudden wake up call but he wanted her to come.

"It's four o'clock in the morning! Some of us here are trying to sleep!" Scar placed his hands on both her shoulders and began to calmly purr. It helped to keep Lex from shooting him with the gun.

"Kome... With uz... Ount. Kome Ount."

"Your English has definitely improved," Lex noted surprised. Scar nodded.

"You be my teakoer?"

"Yes I'll teach you but is it necessary to wake me up four o'clock in the morning to ask if I'd teach you English? And go on a hunt with you?" Scar thought a moment before nodding.

"We ount now."

"Can I grab a few things?" Scar nodded and they both headed inside. Scar had to duck and go through the door sideways to fit. Lex laughed and left him to look around while she grabbed some of her stuff.

Once ready she followed him out and he helped her onto the ship. She was greeted by Molten, who was passing by in the hallway. He nodded to her and she waved in return.

Scar led her to where his room was and presented her with a necklace of teeth. The teeth were a mixture of the black creatures from the temple and the bear.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Trophy. For you."

Lex smiled and let Scar help her to put it around her neck. Then he pointed to a second bed of fur.

"Sleep. Tomorrow we ount."

"Okay."

The bed was only a few feet from his own. The bed was a foot thick of furs. That's all it was. There were some metal pieces binding the furs together and providing the ovalish shape of the bed but there was no post nor was it off the ground like Lex was use to. Slightly unsure, Lex laid down to find the the furs were soft and plush.

Scar laid down as well and quickly fell asleep. Lex stayed awake. The ship's constant buzz was calming but the heat is what left her uncomfortable and breathing heavily. Slowly she scooted off her bed and tip toed over to where Scar lay.

"Hey... Big alien man..." Lex gently shook Scar's arm. He grumbled before moving away out from her grip. "Scar! Come on... I need help here..."

Finally he turned over to face her. He immediately noticed how her body temperature has risen, her cheeks were flushed, and her heavy breathing. Sitting up Scar grabbed his gauntlet to look into what was going on.

"It's hot Scar... Got a fan or something?"

Scar moved towards his room's control panel and set a cooling vent on her side of the room on. This helped Lex cool down and fall asleep. However Scar knew she couldn't stay on the ship because of the humidity. They were use to over a hundred degrees. In fact a hundred degrees was equivalent to sixty degrees for humans. He left the room and locked it to keep the others from disturbing her. He would need to confront one of his hunt brothers in the matter.

When Lex awoke to a soft sound. It gently pulled her from her blissful sleep. She couldn't fathom what it was. Rising and falling, the sound continued to wash over her, lulling her to sleep but pulling her from it all at once. Finally, something shook her shoulder jolting her into full awareness.

Rolling over she saw Scar sitting, cross legged, next to her. He pulled his hand away from her shoulder and helped her up.

"So what exactly are we doing now?"

"Kome." Scar led her out of the room and to the ramp. A beautiful blue sea greeted her along with the sound of seagulls.

"The sea? Why here?" Scar led her out and pointed off into the distance to where a large jungle awaited. It was massive in its green and brown vegetation. Lex nodded and they headed back inside to prepare. She had brought her own spear along which pleased Scar greatly.

All five of them headed off. Scar and Lex stayed on the ground, Molten was a little ways ahead of them, Jag took to the trees above them, and Night brought up the rear.

"So what are we hunting?"

"Anything."

"Well thats very helpful..." Scar looked at her. With his mask equipped it was hard to tell his expression. "Isn't better to know what you're looking for? Hunt everything on your way to your goal instead of being aimless?" Scar nodded before translating to the others.

They stopped by a large tree to discuss. They went through animal after animal and Lex let them know the English word for each as well as learn their own term for the creature. Then it was decided to track down a panther. Moving back into their formation they continued on. However this time, Lex was alone. Everyone had their cloaking devices on. They wanted to keep the advantage for quick killing. Scar, of course, stayed close enough that Lex could feel his heat and know where he was at all time.

It was about an hour later when they ran across first panther. It was a large male hidden in the trees where the branches were thick enough to support him and the leaves hid him. He crouched low above the prey and with a satisfied purr, attacked.

Lex heard the slight snapping of the twigs before the black shadow fell over her. On instinct she brought her spear forward to brace against the frontal paws of the beast. It roared loudly and pushed against her. Scar roared in return and was ready to charge when the panther moved its attention from her to him. Lex took that time to extend her blades and strike a blow to the chest.

"Very good." Lex turned to see Jag looking at her. Molten also nodded his approval. Scar clapped her on the back before helping night butcher the corpse.

"I have to admit... Your culture is weird..."

"So iz yourz," Molten bumped Lex upside the head. Lex laughed before following them further into the jungle. With the dark descending, the predators decided it best to grab food for their new friend back at the ship.

Lex found that Molten knew how to speak English quite well as did Night, though he still didn't talk much. Jag didn't seem as aggressive as before but he still kept his distance. Lex assumed because he heard stories but didn't believe she could hold her own. Maybe he's rethinking and possibly now be open to the fact that I can hold my own.

"We've heard of your achievement at the temple," Molten commented on the way back to the ship.

"Achievement?"

"Yez, the hard meat queen." Lex was confused. Scar talked about us? About me?

"I didn't do that by myself ya know..."

"Modezt..."

"A little."

Molten nodded before heading up the ramp and off to his own room. Lex was dragged off to grab some food and then off to butcher her kill. At first she tried to refuse but Night just picked her up, handed her off to Scar and went back to eating.

"Muzt learn."

"I don't think I have to..."

Scar refused to take no for an answer and forcefully sat her down at his workbench. He brought out tools and laid the animal on the bench. Lex tried to scoot back but Scar stood behind her to keep her from running.

"Muzt do. Iz right."

"Fine..." Scrunching her nose at the smell, Lex followed Scar's instructions and began to skin the animal. After that they removed the head before removing the meat and bones for later use. Finally came the cleaning of the skull.

Using a scalpel looking tool, Scar guided her hand in removing the flesh. Lex did the rest on her own in which Scar praised her before they moved onto cleaning. When the skull was polished, Scar moved some his trophies aside to hang hers.

"Maybe it wasn't so bad..." Scar laughed and pointed to her bed.

"Zleep. Tomorrow more ount."

"Scar I can't stay... I'll have to leave tomorrow night okay?" Scar nodded quietly. Lex changed into some fresher clothes and Scar left to give her privacy. The vent was blowing over her side of the room to keep her cool while she slept.

When the morning came, she woke in her bed with the skull, meat, and fur neatly bundled on her dresser. Other than the broken trees from the ship landing, they were the only proof that they ever came back.

It was only then that Lex realized that they would be coming back a lot more often. And they did. Once a month they showed up and once a month she hunted with them. Each month she learned more about them and vice versa. Each month Lex found herself expecting their return. And each month, they didn't disappoint.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been super busy with Finals and all. I hope to have up to chapter 14 done next week and I'll publish those next week as well. I'm way behind in my schedule but I will make up for it with all the free time ahead of me. Please review and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**


	8. Meeting the Ship

It had become a monthly routine to meet up with the aliens. It seemed normal for Lex to wake up on the ship and the next day back in her bed. Though it had irritated her at first, she appreciated not being woke up. She eventually, at the persistence of Scar, cleaned off a shelf in her study to put the skulls, stored the meat in her garage's little fridge and stored the furs away in a chest.

The furs were quite nice and sometimes Lex found herself using one has a blanket instead of the afghans she had. They always kept her warm and they were so soft it was hard to resist.

It was one of these days when the snow was falling and the fireplace was glowing warmly that she grabbed one. Lex thought about taking a nap but it was only noon. _Way too early for a nap, but I'm so cozy..._

A creak sounded through the house. Small, almost unnoticeable sound that filled most with horror. But Lex was use to the small creaking when they opened the back door.

Crackle. Pop. The cloak dissolved to show her long time friend. Scar stood next to the fireplace and stared at Lex huddled in a ball. Sleepily, she waved. He purred softly as he approached and sat next to her on the floor.

"Hi."

Lex smiled, "Hi. I see you've been practicing your 'h's."

Scar puffed his chest out in pride as she praised him. He never noticed but she did and she hid her smile. To her, he was still a teenager, a funny child.

"Kome."

"Come, with a 'c' not a 'k'." Scar sighed and shook his head. He wasn't here to better his English. He had come for a different purpose.

"Kome. We leave."

"Can't I take a nap first?"

"Kome. No time. We leave for zpake." That woke Lex up. She bolted upright and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Leave? For space? Like permanent?"

"Yez." Lex looked around her house. She stopped to look at her computer, the letter she never sent.

"Scar... I can't just leave my home. You can't just bring me to space and bring me back the next day. I can't leave Scar. I just..." Lex looked off past her window and into the trees, her trees.

"I underztand. I wanted you to kome. Kome hunt with my brotherz and zizterz. Bekome a hunt zizter." He reached up and with one clawed finger traced her mark. The mark that gave her the right to join the hunt, to hunt beside them.

"I'm sorry, Scar," Lex had never touched his face before but she placed her hand to his cheek and stroked his skin lightly with her thumb to comfort him. "I guess I'll see you around huh?"

His mandibles slightly drooped, as well as his shoulders, in disappointment. He nodded, patted her head and left. Lex spent the rest of the day in turmoil until finally she went to bed in hopes of a dreamless sleep.

When she woke to the low buzz of what seemed an engine, she was sure she was dreaming. What she saw all around her were the metal walls of what looked like Scar's room. The pelt of fur beneath her, the cool vent air blowing down on her, the skulls on the wall. It was Scar's room.

_A dream... Surely he wouldn't have picked me up in the middle of the night?!_

When the door opened, Night stood there. His eyes were big and mouth hung open. Lex had never seen him like this before. His usual calm and indifferent mask had completely dropped into one of shock, and then to surprise her more, anger.

"Why you oere?"

"This isn't a dream right?"

"No."

"Um... Ask Scar?"

Night growled low before ordering her to stay inside as he searched for his friend. Lex busied herself by rocking back and forth, sleeping more, and finally looking at the foreign skulls on the wall.

Finally after what seemed liked hours Night showed up with Molten and Jag. They all entered and locked the door behind them. Molten sat next to her as the other two sat in front of her.

"So... Didn't find Scar?"

"No."

"So... What's going to happen now?"

Molten turned towards her, "Did you agree to kome? He said you said no."

"I did say no... So why am I here?"

Jag let out a low, irritated growl. Night put a firm hand on his shoulder, a clear sign to calm down.

"Oe muzt oave brougot you in toe middle of toe nigot." Jag answered. Lex was surprised that he talked to her but his answer wasn't far fetched. It seemed like the truth.

"I guess you can't take me back." They shook their heads. They were almost to their ship and from there they would go to the mother ship and then to their planet. They had only been hanging around Earth for so long because the one visit Scar wanted to make, ended up a monthly routine.

They understood more of what Scar was trying to tell them. Lex didn't just help at the temple but she showed the heart of a possible warrior. That's why he wanted to keep her with him, to go on the hunts, to join his people. He wanted her to blossom. Each predator saw it but they knew she didn't understand it nor would she accept that as an excuse. Which in fact it was not a good excuse to force her against her will but as long as she was there, they would have to help her to pass and be accepted.

"We will oelp you." Night turned to Jag then and spoke. Jag and night left. Molten stayed behind to discuss what Lex might have to go through. The first thing was to make a public appearance to the elder in charge of the hunting ship. Then public introduction to the rest of crew. If they respected her then it would become much easier to live at the mother ship.

"Okay... Well, crap." Molten patted her back. The door slid open and Scar walked in followed by Night and Jag.

"Zorry."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it."

Jag and Night had taken Scar to the elder and discussed the situation. Though what Scar did was wrong, they could not turn around to drop her back off. She would have stay with them until the next hunting ship went by Earth. By that time, she could be accepted and may want to stay but the choice was up to her. That night, while most were sleeping, they led her to the elder.

Respectively Lex bowed, just like she was taught, and greeted the elder with a simple hello.

"Welcome aboard my hunting ship. I am Elder K'ash. I believe you have been well informed of the situation?"

"Yes, sir."

"Scar will be looking after you and helping you adjust. The mother ship has been informed and are expecting you. I doubt most of the Yuatja there will be happy and accepting of you. Do you understand?"

Lex held her breath for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. You'll need to make an appearance in the cafeteria. Everyone has been informed already. If Scar proves unable to help you we will transfer you to a willing elder who can. I myself will be willing but the choice will be entirely up to you. Have a good sleep."

They all bowed in respect before leaving the Elder's office. The walk back to Scar's room was silent. They passed a few predators but they ignored her presence as much as she tried not to notice them.

Once alone with Scar in his room she let him have it. Half the things that spit out of her mouth made no sense but she just needed to rant until finally his constant purring calmed her down.

"Why? Why do that Scar? Let's just be honest with each other here okay? I looked hunting with you guys. It was fun but this is a completely different level for me. You can't just expect me to mingle right on in here do you?"

"No... You have potential to be more. I want to show you that potential. Pleaze."

"I'm still mad."

"I know. Kome. Zleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Come with a 'c' not a 'k'. Sleep is with an 's' not a 'z'." Scar smiled slightly and nodded at her before they both went to their separate bedding for rest.

The next morning don't go over very well. Jag and Molten were already there at the cafeteria and saved them a table a little ways away from the others. Night and Scar escorted her there. Upon arriving, the whole cafeteria stopped on their tracks to stare.

"Why couldn't we come earlier when there were fewer people here like I suggested?"

"You need to make appearanke. Not hide."

"Appearance with a 'c' not a 'k', Night."

"I know."

"Then why did you say it with a-"

"Let'z eat. Not time for Englizh lezzonz."

"Fine. Lead the way."

Patiently they moved through the line and Scar took the liberty of explaining the foods and picking out what he thought she'd like. Most predators ignored her presence but a few were more open about their dislike for her. Some growled, a couple roared in protest, and others just gave her glares. She could stand the looks but the verbal responses made her very uneasy.

The chatted mostly in English for Lex to understand their conversation for the rest of the meal. Lex could only eat about a fourth of her meal, after all she didn't have big bellies to fill like them. So Jag gladly grabbed her plate to finish it off which resulted in a fight between Molten and him.

"You know Scar if you keep getting up to get more food I'm going to start seeing a protruding belly..."

"What?" Scar looked just as confused as the rest of the guys at the table causing Lex to laugh lightly.

"I'll make it simpler for you-"

"She's saying you're going to get fat if you keep eating."

Looking up she found the Elder standing behind her with a lopsided grin.

"And I do believe she is quite right. Perhaps we should make you in charge of watching our hunters' health. Some do have issues with their weight you know."

"Wait... Are you serious about them having issues with weight?"

"This maybe surprising but yes some actually do."

_Fat... No chubby Yuatja... A chubby Scar..._

Lex bowed her head and covered her mouth to keep the laughter from seeping out. Her eyes got teary and her stomach hurt. She heard the thud of the plate dropping on the table next to her as the Elder took his seat.

"Since I've had no reports of fights I'm assuming most are keeping their distance from you?"

Since Lex was in condition to speak as she fanned herself to cool down from the laughter fit she had the others spoke for her.

"Little looked at her," replied Molten.

"Ah that's a good start. Violent reactions are the worst to deal with. Anyway, Scar begin training her in our communication, hunting, culture, and manners. She will need them when arriving for the mothership."

"Of kourse."

The Elder nodded and stood up with an empty plate even though Alex hadn't seen him take a bite.

"Oh and one more thing. Course is with a 'c' not a 'k'." And with those final words the Elder left the cafeteria.

"See I told you." Scar grumbled before finishing off his plate and returning it to the chefs.

"Let's go back to work."

"Fine with me."

Scar and Lex left the others and headed back to his room. There they spent the rest of the day working on the basis of his language as well as helping him with his 'c's in English. The time flew by as they fell into a routine of waking up, breakfast meal, communication lessons, lunch meal, training, and finally after their dinner meal they finished the day with manners.

Lex couldn't keep track of the minutes, the hours, or the days that she spent learning all of these things.

"Hey Scar can I ask you something?"

"Yes." He was busy picking out his weapons for this particular lesson of hand to hand combat. He was quite picky on what knives he wanted to use.

"How long have I been on the ship?"

Scar froze before continuing his search and when he finally got the ones he wanted he straightened himself and took his position across from her. Knowing she won't get the answer an easy way, she'd have to beat him. Which at this point was impossible with him always overpowering her.

Backing up and slipping into a crouch, Lex balled her fists. They were bruised from yesterday's training as she had punched him square in the jaw. It had surprised him and caused him to stumble on his butt. However she also received her own injuries.

"Holy hell! How thick is your skin Scar?!" Lex held her fist to her chest and jumped around. Scar calmly got back up after recovering and gently took her small hand in his bigger ones. Luckily nothing had been broken or fractured but her knuckles would hurt for days. Nevertheless they were back in the training room or the kehrite as the called it.

Back to the present issue, Lex needed to get him on his back and a knife to his throat. That's was her goal. _Surely then he'd have to talk right? Riight..._

Scar charged forward, wrist blades extended and aimed for her head. Taking a chance, Lex waited until the last moment to roll right under him. As his blades got stuck in the floor, Lex jumped onto his back, wrapped her celebs around his chest for balance, and held the blade to throat.

"Would you please answer my question now?" Scar huffed and pulled his wrist blades from the floor but Lex didn't move from her position. Scar sat on his knees and slowly began to fall back. Lex was quick to abandon ship and roll away as Scar landed on his back. She ended up stopping on all fours a few feet away from where Scar lay.

"Three months."

"Okay... You let me win didn't you?"

"Your knucklez still hurt and your reflexez are excellent already. You had a good idea but it was risky. I waz zlightly afraid you wouldn't move..."

"Yeah I was kind of worried I wouldn't be fast enough but alas I made it out just fine."

"But that won't work all the time."

"Risks may have rewards and sometimes risks just have lessons."

"I like that zaying."

"I like it too. Though I just made it up you know."

Lex moved to lay down beside Scar and smiled at him.

"Lunchtime?"

"Yez meal time then you learn about holidayz."

"'S' not 'z', Scar."

"I know, I know."


	9. Bye, Bye, Mockingbird

_Four months... Four months of learning how to fight, how to speak their language, to be polite, to understand their customs, their culture... Four months... I can't remember much about earth now. I close my eyes to feel the warm air swirling around me, machinery humming softly and occasionally Scar's purring. Sometimes I see the green forestry, the lake reflecting the sun's beautiful rays, and the gusty windy mountains standing with snow covered peaks. I miss it but I can't imagine leaving now._

_The predators I've grown close to are very nice and helpful. The others sometimes point the right direction when I get lost. Some have even stopped in front to just study as others poke my skin which is much softer. Scar usually gets annoyed and he growls at the to move on. A couple of times I've caught some watching me train or trying to perform their custom dances at their different holidays/festivals._

_They gave me this net stuff to get me cool on the ship. I wear it all the time. Before I had to take constant breaks to sit under a cooling vent or drink lots of water but now I can keep up better. The also have made me better weapons that fit for my size though I still keep the spear Scar gave me, sorry it's called a ki'cti-pa. He still scolds when I use an English word instead of the yuatjaian term._

"Lex..." Scar stood right behind her. His chest was right against her back as she was braiding her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Doez it hurt?"

"My hair doesn't have nerves or flesh like yours. Plus braiding keeps it out of my face."

"Hmm..."

"You know you do that a lot." Lex moved away from Scar as she snapped the makeshift band into place. Lex moved into the bathroom to change into the net and into her leather made outfit. The Elder had provided her with a nice fitting crop top and shirt shorts made out of a mixture of light brown and dark grays. She also had a dress that was made out of a dark brown fur that reached mid-thighs and had a v-neck kind of collar.

"What do I do a lot?"

"You hum a lot. Like you're lost in thought."

"Oh... Zorry."

"It's nothing let's go get breakfast."

Scar and Lex headed out for their morning meal. They passed multiple windows in which hundred of stars stared right back at her. Lex stopped for a moment to look out the window. It was dark but there was light. It was all so confusing how that vast darkness could also be such a beautiful light.

"Lex?"

"Hmmm?"

"Now you're humming..."

"Sorry, let's go get food. I'm hungry."

"Agreed."

They met up with their usual group at their usual table. This time though Lex let Scar have her leftovers instead of letting Molten or Jag grab her plate.

"Thank you."

"No problem, big guy."

After eating they headed back to his room their usual lessons on language.

Scar picked up a skull.

"**Th'syra**."

He pointed to her eye.

"**Dekna**."

He pointed to his armor which was neatly sitting on its stand.

"**Awu'aaa**."

"**Nain-de**."

"That means hunter."

"**Sainja**."

"That means warrior."

Scar nodded and smiled.

"**Mei-jahdi**."

"Sister."

"**Nain-de mei-jahdi**."

"Hunt sister."

Scar shook his head and repeated. Lex was confused. It meant hunt sister.

"I'm lost."

"You.** Nain-de mei-jahdi**."

"Oh... But I'm not a hunt sister. I'm not even accepted yet, Scar. I'm pretty sure I have to do the chiva again."

Scar reached forward from where he sat and lightly stroked her mark. He whispered nain-de mei-jahdi again. They sat for a while, his hand never leaving her face. Finally Lex buried her face into his hand. The weight of the world felt like it was resting on her shoulders. She only had a few days before they'd arrive at the mothership but there was still so much to learn.

"I don't feel like I can do this. It just feels like the air is too thick and my head is spinning. I can't breathe at how fast everything is going." Scar didn't speak he just let her bury her face into his chest and hold her while he purred.

Jag came in a few minutes after she had finally fallen asleep.

"**She needs rest**."

"**Yes. She has come a long way. Hopefully she'll be ready. There are many on this ship who don't mind her presence and those who are interested in watching her progress. She has the ship's support, whether she knows it or not**."

"**That's good. Do you support her?**"

"**I believe what you said about her now. She has big potential. Do you plan to you know...**" Jag slightly wiggled his eyebrows at Scar. Scar growled in response which caused Lex to stir in her sleep. He quieted and moved her to her bed before addressing Jag.

"**Get out Jag. That was...** Inappropriate." Jag laughed at Scar's switch back to English before leaving them alone.

"Idiot..."

"Who's an idiot?"

"Jag..."

"Oh... I thought we already knew that."

Apparently Jag was still outside because they heard a loud roar in anger as they insulted him. The door opened and Jag's mandibles were spread in clear anger.

"**Tjau'ke**." Then he left the room almost as if he had never been angered and they never insulted him.

"Did he just call you compressed dust?"


	10. Here We Go!

"Can't I just hide behind you?"

"That doesn't sound much like you, Lex." Elder K'ash looked down at her.

"Yeah, courage has just fled me... Not much of my friend as of late if you ask me." Lex took steady breaths to calm her nerves. Slowly, the doors opened with a hiss and soon enough the large docking area was visible. As was the thousands of Yuatja on board. The Elder stood at the front with honorable hunters behind him and the young bloods behind the honorable.

Elder K'ash immediately went forward to talk to the Elder. Lex waited with the rest as they conversed until the Elder barked something. Scar quickly translated what he had said.

"He zaid that it was laughable that a zoft meat would able to join the rankz of the hunterz."

"'S's, Scar not 'z's."

A few hunters behind them clicked in laughter as Lex scolded Scar on his pronunciation. Even in the most serious of times Lex couldn't help but correct him.

Elder K'ash slowly moved back to where she stood.

"It's of no use. He will not allow you to even stay aboard to wait for the next vessel to go to Earth."

"What about three trials to prove she can-"

"Its okay, Scar. There's no way a smaller ship could just take me back?"

"Perhaps but I'll need a few days to get the ship ready for the journey and I don't want to leave you here. Thats just rude."

Lex laughed at his concern for being polite. It was sweet of him to car but in all honesty Lex liked the fact of staying away from the rest of the more... hostile predators.

"Three trialz to tezt her abilitiez... all I azk iz for her to be given a chance."

"I'll try."

Elder K'ash went back to where the Elder still stood amused. They exchanged words until finally Elder K'ash waved Lex forward. With cautious steps, Lex walked until she stood next to him.

"Toree trialz? You wizo to zoow your knowledge of our language and kulture as well as your figoting?"

"With your permission, sir."

"You'll zart in one week."

"Your ship you rules."

He seemed pleased enough with that last comment before he turned shouting something into the crowd causing the others to growl and roar in protest.

Lex and Elder K'ash made their way back to the others before they proceeded down the ramp together and off to their rooms. Lex followed Scar and helped him carry his stuff to his room.

"You zhouldn't have helped..."

"Its fine plus I'm still imposing on you by taking up space in your room."

"Alwayz welcomed here. Alwayz."

"Thanks."

His room here was much bigger than the room on the other ship. The bathroom had a tub not just a shower head and his trophy room had lots of shelves filled with skulls already.

Scar busied himself with putting away his belongings and finding a place to store Lex's stuff.

Once that was settled, it was on to find a place for Lex to sleep. The bed was much bigger and off the floor by a good three feet. Lex swore you could fit at least 5 Yuatja and 10 humans on the bed at the same time.

"Very funny, Lex. We zhare bed. It big enough for uz two."

"Um... Are you sure? Couldn't we just make a spot somewhere else on the floor?"

"No. We zleep now."

Lex grumbled but nevertheless climbed onto the furs and laid down at the very edge. Scar climbed in on the other side and quickly fell asleep but Lex couldn't. Not when she had three trials coming up. Three. And she needed to prove herself. Not just to live but to make Scar proud.

_It was his fault I'm here but I can't just fail him. He brought me for a purpose... I can't dishonor him. I'll just have to try my best._

The next week was spent practicing her hunting forms and preparing for her first trial. It was decided that instead of putting her on an actual hunt, she'd have to prove she knew the techniques and forms they taught unblooded.

If she could prove capable of understanding, learning, and being taught the forms she'd pass the test. If Lex passed all three trials then she'd have to go on on a hunt and return with trophies of her own to be officially accepted and her mark recognized as a true mark of the blooded.

"You will pazz."

"Thanks, Scar."

He nodded to her before placing a hand on her back to lead her to the Elder. It was time to be judged.


	11. Chikara Kurabe

**English- Yuatja pronunciation**

**'h'-'o'**

**'s'-'z'**

**'c'-'k'**

**Translations:**

**ki'cti-pa - spear or lance**

**chakt-ra - hunter's disk**

**dah'kte - wrist blades**

**Paya - Yuatja god who created everything**

**c'jit - shit**

**Sei-i - yes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chikara Kurabe. An early system of japenese fighting. Fight. Chikara Kurabe._

The room was filled with Yuatja. Elder K'ash, Scar, Jag, Night, and Molten were all there as well. The Elder pulled her aside to explain what was to happen.

"Lizten ooman. You will need to follow the orderz of the inztruktor. Ver'ick'a will let you know woat you are to perform. Alzo, you will need to pazz a tezt run zo we underztand toat you know woat you are doing. Clear?"

"Sei-i." The Elder tensed at the familiar words pouring from her lips but a smile graced his face and appreciation filled his eyes.

_Scored some bonus points for me huh? Go me!_

Lex bowed her head as he walked back to the stand. She stood on one side of the large simulation room. Green target holograms appeared and floated around the area.

And so the test began. First it was using the ki'cti-pa. The forms were simple when understanding the footwork. Lex easily maneuvered through the course with flexibility and speed. Her smaller body provided the means to hit targets fast and hard. A skill Scar always seemed impressed at.

Then it came to using dah'kte, Lex knew that this was more about hand to hand combat than anything else so she focused on hitting targets with a more deadly accuracy. Again, she passed the course with ease.

Then came the tricky part. They brought in holograms. First they began with just easy animals. Then they brought in larger, more alien animals.

"Now I break a sweat... Now of all the times..." Huffing, Lex got back up from the near miss of a two legged looking lion mammal. With a sudden crouch and a quick roll to the left, Lex brought up her spear for a clean strike to the heart. The animal disappeared.

Next were three humans. _Military class. Probably marines if I'm to guess correctly. They are just holograms. Just holograms. Come on! They aren't even real Lex! So move!_

Lex didn't move. She stayed crouch down with her ki'cti-pa out and ready. The men stayed ready to fire at the sign of movement. Lex continued to stay still. She could hear the crowd. The whispers flew about and out of the corner of her eye she saw Scar tightened his grip on the railing. Molten stood next to him and calmly put a hand on his shoulder. Lex refocused on the men in front of her. Her breathing became normal and she no longer was panting from her mouth. Her posture relaxed slightly as a wave of calmness washed over her.

With speed that made the Elders' head reel in surprise, Lex stood up, spun to the left, and let a chakt-ra fly. The first man was cut by the throat and promptly fell to the floor before disappearing. Catching the disc just like Scar taught her she put it back as she ducked and rolled forward in time to dodge the bullets. This put her in range for a perfect strike and so she released her ki'cti-pa to pierce the heart of the second man.

Lex didn't see him drop to the floor as she spun to knock the last man standing off his feet and end him with a clean and quick stab to the heart. Lex prefered the heart. It ended the fight quickly and no one suffered.

Lex let out steady breaths and waited for the next targets to show themselves. This time it was one human and three large dogs. The dogs charged forward at once. One leaped in the air, another went for her legs and the last bit into her shoulder.

She spun, dog still latched on, to avoid the other two. Throwing off the pest, Lex made made a mad dash forward towards the human. He pulled up his assault rifle and took aim. Dodging the bullets once again, Lex swirled to the right before diving forward. Pushing herself up, her wrist blades extended out to go right threw his lower jaw. The target disappeared instantly.

One dog had been hit by the bullets and was now limping about in pain. The other two stayed near their friend, surprising Lex quite a bit.

She had to stop and blink. Never had she seen this before. It was like they were a pack. A brotherhood. Even if injured they would not leave their comrade. It was respectable. But these were holograms programmed to test her. This wasn't always the case in real life. But if Lex had remembered one thing Miana taught her it was that the dog don't bite of ya feed it.

_Miana... I shouldn't be here. I should he finishing that email..._

Looking over she saw Scar staring right back at her. His gaze was intense with worry and fear. He could almost guess the thoughts going through in her head.

_Forgive me, Miana. But I'll have to write you a letter later. I've got a point to make and some people karma hasn't visited yet._

"Will you not finizo the tezt?" Lex didn't have to turn to know a smirk was clearly written on the Elder's face.

"Dog won't bite if you feed it."

"Exkuze me?"

_You're excused..._ Lex turned to face him.

"I said the dog won't bite if ya feed him. It's a phrase back on Earth. The dogs won't fight me unless I fight them. I'm not here for unneeded fighting or killing. I'm here to pass the trials so I can at least stay here on the ship while deciding to either continue to prove myself or go home."

"Yet they charged at you and tried to kill you." Elder K'ash spoke up, completely interested in the topic.

"They're animals who blindly followed their master. Their master is gone. If they were real animals they would continue simply because they see me as a threat still. They only attack because they have been conditioned to do but that conditioning can be brutal and cruel. The dog will stay with a kinder master to the death than that of a cruel one. I could make allies. I'm still human and weak compared to your strength so I need to utilize every resource I have to be able to pull through. I've stopped because what's happening here is simply bad programming." The Elder seemed surprised from Lex's speech. Scar seemed pleased as did Elder K'ash who immediately let the others know of his approval.

"She is right. Thats a rare occasion to happen. The dogs choosing to protect their fallen than attack. Very rare indeed. And she does need to work harder and use every resource she can in deadly situations." Whispers once again filled the room.

"I'm guessing you wanted to know if I can kill my own. I'll be honest. I probably couldn't unless they tried to kill me first. But these are just holograms. They aren't real. Have I not proven my knowledge on your ways and weapons of the hunt? That I can be trained if one is to help me utilize my strengths?" Lex inquired in truthful curiosity. The Elder did not like the way she spoke and was clearly written on his face.

"I mean no disrespect Elder. I'm simply... confused as to why? If you want to know if I can kill send me on a hunt and I'll prove myself just as worthy out there as in here."

The Elder sighed, "You're rigot. You're quite the smart ooman aren't you? Most wouldn't have been able to see and kall that out. Yes, the programming is not realistik like usual. I asked for it to be more kentered around other ooman targets and yes, this is a test of underztanding and kapabilities not a test of loyalty or koarakter. Yet, you have proven to have quite the koarakter. You've toorougoly imprezzed me."

"I'm glad. Shall we continue with more proper holograms or have I passed this trial?"

"You've passed." Scar quickly jumped over the rail as did some of the other friends she's made. Growls of protests sounded but most clapped their approval and left to do other things.

Scar took long strides forward and pulled Lex into a tight embrace. He dug his face into her hair and took in her scent. It calmed his nerves to know she was still okay. For a moment he was sure she wouldn't complete the trial. She wouldn't kill her own. But she moved with as much skill and accuracy as she did with her previous targets.

"Nothing to worry about, big guy. I've got this."

"C'jit, Lex, I ztill worry. Thank, Paya you made it through. They were your own kind and I was sure you wouldn't finish the trial. Your ztrenght iz very imprezzive."

"'S's, Scar, not 'z's. And where I come from using profanity in front of a lady is rude."

They laughed while Scar growled in agitation and embarrassment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tell me do you like translations at the top or at the bottom?**


	12. Trial of Festivities

Lex had been granted a two week break until her next trial.

"So I pretty much have to join you guys in a fancy dinner party and show that I do have manners."

"Yes Lex. It's not that hard. Be respectful, bow to the Elders, and stay with me. I'll be with the other guys."

"Do have to wear this? It's so... so...open."

Lex held in her hands the clothing that she had to wear to the dinner. The top had a leather strap and the back and front were made of fur connected by leather down the sides. The leather strap went around her neck and the rest of the top was pretty much left to hang down over chest. It barely made it passed her chest and left her stomach completely exposed.

Next was her skirt. There were slits all the way from ankles to her hip. It too had a leather strap that went around her waist. The fur went down her back and front loosely but did a better job in covering than the top did.

"Most female hunters wear the same type of outfit. Is the fur not good enough? I'm sure I can find better material. Is the color not complementary?"

"Back home I'm use to more clothing than this. Its... uncomfortable."

"But you wear less clothing most of the time?"

"But that's like the equivalent to short shorts and a crop top to be honest. It covers my... um parts more securely than this does..."

Scar blinked and began to look her over. It was true that the leather outfit she wore on a daily basis did cover her a bit better and secure than the outfit she needed to wear for the dinner.

"What are you staring at boy?!" Scar immediately snapped out of his thoughts to see Lex blushing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry..."

"I think it's about due time I move out if ya can't control yourself."

"Why are you not dressed?" Elder K'ash's voice caused both of them to jump. The Elder was dressed in his robes of fur with teeth and skulls hanging off. The rings in his dreadlocks were shining as if newly polished.

Scar and Lex immediately bowed their heads respectfully. Scar scratched his head before slipping off to properly dress himself for the dinner.

"Lex? Is there something you are dissatisfied with? The quality? Color?"

"No, no. It's just... A little... um new for me." Lex shuffled in her spot and clenched onto the fabric in nervousness.

"Get dressed. We are running out of time and you need to be ready. Hurry." Lex sighed and slipped into the bathroom to dress herself. Upon returning, all the guys were there. They were all dressed in their robes with their teeth necklaces and skulls.

"Good! You are dressed! See! It fits nicely and you look amazing. Let's go." They met up with the others that had been on their hunting ship before entering the main hall. The food had already been set up, decorations were neatly placed and the large table had chairs surrounding it.

Upon reaching the hall everybody spread out and began to converse with the others. Scar stayed by Lex the whole time as they conversed with a few of the others.

"Think I can grab food cause that's one heck of a delicious smell." Scar trilled in laughter at Lex's watering mouth.

"Sei-i. Let's eat." As they headed towards the table they were stopped by a few Elders who greeted Lex. Once at the table, a female Yuatja began to flirt with Scar. Slowly slipping away to let them have privacy, Lex made her way across the room.

She was stopped a few times to be congratulated for passing the first trial and confirm Scar's story of what happened back at the chiva.

Finally the Elder approached her.

"Zkar izn't wito you?"

"Oh. I hate to intrude in his conversations with others. If you don't mind I don't have your name. It's strange to call you Elder but there are many Elders aboard."

"Hmm... Sei-i. I'm Elder N'nagara-ze. Enjoying toe dinner?"

"Its very nice. The foods here are good as well. How about you Elder? Enjoying yourself?"

Elder N'nagara-ze laughed. His trill was deep but felt light hearted. Lex smiled and looked out into the crowd.

"Sei-i. I'm enjoying myself. I muzt attend zome matterz. N'dhi-ja."

"N'dhi-ja," Lex bowed respectfully and watched as the Elder disappeared into the crowd.

She could feel his heat long before he spoke. Lex had a habit of knowing when Scar was around and understanding his moods. He didn't seem pleased as he stood behind her.

"You took off." The statement was cold.

"You sound angry. I was able to talk to Elder N'nagara-ze. He seems to be warming up to me or at least pleased by my progress."

"I am angry. Thats good. I believe you may have won his favor. If you pass the last test you'll be able to stay."

"And why would you be angry? Remember these are to just prove that I can be here. That doesn't mean I'm accepted. It's more of earning a temporary stay." Lex crossed her arms and watched as the small fee male before began to make their way to them.

"I told you stay beside me. There are still others who would love to do you harm. I know. I hope you choose to stay." With that, Lex turned to move away and allow the female privacy with Scar.

"Stay." Scar's words did little to stop Lex and she choose to stand by Night who was busying himself in small chit chat with Molten.

"No need for jealouzy." Molten spoke in a hushed tone.

"I try to give him privacy and instead he gets angry I left his side. I'm not jealous, Molten. Irritated? Absolutely. Jealous? Hello no." The predators clicked in amusement before returning to their conversation but now the spoken in English.

"I'm juzt telling you that I've got better kills than you. We can review the tapes as proof."

"Pleaze Lex tell Night that I'm clearly beer and have gotten more cleaner kills than him." Molten flared his mandibles in agitation.

"Why don't you tell me why you guys pronounce 's's like 'z's first." Both shot her irritated looks before going back to arguing the matter.

"How about his, gentlemen, I review the tapes and you try to pronounce 's's. Seriously, it's hard keeping up with miss pronunciation. It's like a language based off of English but it's not English..." Lex huffed and crossed her arms.

"Can we leave?" Molten looked at Night.

"Juzt zneak out," Jag walked up to stand behind Lex. "But woy would you want to leave?"

"Night and Molten are having an argument so we wanted to look at tapes to see who was right. And they have to learn to pronounce 's's correctly. Wanna join in judging them?" Lex bent her head back to stare up at him. He looked back down at her in an intense, dark, olive gaze.

"Let's go." Grinning they all four left through a back door and off to Night's room where they'd watch the videos on a screen.

After watching them, both Jag and Lex were silent. Molten and Night nervously awaited for their opinions.

"Okay thus has nothing to do with the video but am I the only one who feels a disturbance in the force?" When they all just stared at her, Lex explained the phrase to be an Earth saying.

"Back on topic. In my opinion, Night was quicker but Molten was cleaner in his strikes." Jag nodded in agreement and Molten's chest puffed out in satisfaction while Night's shoulders deflated slightly.

"We zhould leave now. I believe... Lex's "disturbance" may be correct." Nodding they snuck back into the dining hall where the festivities were still continuing. Some were chatting but most have begun the traditional dances. Jag's eye was quickly caught by a beautiful Yuatja who had already begun strutting towards him.

"I'll be snacking if you need me." Lex headed off to eat some desserts and watch as her friends danced.

She noticed Scar making his way through the thin crowd to stand beside her.

"You should have stayed."

"I'll thought you needed privacy."

"I'll don't like her." Lex stopped mid bit to block and look up at him. Scar continued to look out at the dance floor. "She annoys me. I don't like people who whine and she complains a lot."

"Oh... You should have told me." Scar trilled at her before grabbing her hand and leading her to the floor. " I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Its not hard. I've already taught you most of it. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." And so they danced in and out of the other dancers.

Yuatja had very different dances compared to Earth's. The rarely touched but always stayed within a foot of each other. They danced and moved together but separately at the same time. It was intriguing to Lex how one could be together but separate.

When the music finally stopped playing, a few Yuatja snuck off with each other.

"Not even mating season yet..." Elder K'ash shook his head in disapproval.

"Mating what?" Lex looked up concerned but the Elder laughed and patted her head.

"Do not fret. I'll explain later. For now go sleep. You've passed. Not a single complaint about you. Not even a complaint on your presence here in the hall. You've done well blending in." Lex smiled at that and bid him a good night before walking back to Scar's room.

He hadn't returned just yet. Last time she'd seen him was after their dancing and he had been talking to other hunters. Lex changed into her normal clothing before neatly folding away the more "formal" clothings. Once settled, she jumped into bed and fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, my plans for updating to chapter 14 this week as greatly been um... changed. Since I'm not at home and updating via phone is a pain that I'd love to never endure again, I will try to update but if not I'll update all my stories Monday or Tuesday of next week which will hopefully be up to chapter 17. Sorry! **

**Translations:**

**Sei-i : yes **

**N'dhi-ja : goodbye**


	13. Just Do It

**Translations:**

**H'chak : mercy**

**H'dlak : fear**

**Ki'cte : enough**

**H'ko : no**

**Pauk : fuck**

**Thwei : blood**

**N'dhi-ja : goodbye**

**Kiande Amedha : hard meat (xeno)**

**Nain-de : hunter**

**Sain'ja : warrior**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Just do it. It's the final test. The final trial. Then I'll be home free to stay until I can get a ride back... If I want to go back. Why can't I get up? What's this feeling? It knots my stomach and has the room spinning. Why? Why do I feel like today's going to be my last day here? Why do I feel death so near yet so far away? Why?_

Lex finally managed to get up. It had been a week since she'd passed the the second trial and now it was time to pass the third.

Scar had already left and would wait for her at the cafeteria. So Lex took her time getting up and washing herself before dressing. The hallway seemed long to her and the fog that hung around her ankles seemed to be foreshadowing something terrible.

The lights darted across the wall and allowed a dim glowing light to guide her. Another omen perhaps. This feeling is an omen. Everything feels like an omen. Why?

"You alright Lex? You seem distant today." Molten clearly pointed out her distress.

"No. I'm all good. Just lost in thought."

_When did I get here? Wasn't I just in the hallway a little while ago? I don't even remember ordering food..._

Lex quietly ate and when done followed Scar to prepare for her final trial. Once dressed in her normal training clothes and her ki'cti-pa was strapped on to her hip just like instructed, Scar pressed his forehead to hers.

"I do not know why you are distant and worried today. I'm a little worried myself. But I know you will make it. I do not know what this trial is based on but you will pass. You must." They stayed like that for a little while until it was time to go. Slowly moving from each other, they headed for the door.

"Scar." Lex reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've got a bad feeling. Just know that I'm grateful to you."

"**H'ko h'dlak**." They headed off.

Upon reaching the room, both Elder K'ash and Elder N'nagara-ze were there to greet them. They bowed respectfully before the elders opened the door and waved Lex inside. Scar stopped frozen and with a loud roar charged forward but two unknown Yuatja stopped him. He bellowed in rage and Lex stood confused at his actions. Soon enough the door closed but his roars of protests echoed in her ears.

_Death is near... No fear. No mercy. H'ko h'dlak. H'ko h'chak. N'dhi-ja, Scar. Thank you for caring and helping me._

Lex turned to face the darkness.

"**N'dhi-ja h'dlak**."

"**Why? She's earned her mark! My mask's video proves that! You send her with no weapons! She can't even see or hear them before it's too late!**"

"**Calm yourself Scar. If she's done this before do you not trust her to do it again? This time she had more training and she has her ki'cti-pa. I see no reason why she cannot do this."** Elder N'nagara-ze explained in a bored tone. Then he ordered Scar to be jailed as to not to disturb the trial. He turned back to the screen to watch Lex.

"**This is wrong and unfair N'nagara-ze. You know it. You want to see her perish but you at least give her a chance to do it "honorably". To die in a fight, is that honorable? To want to pass a trial but from the beginning be set up for failure, is that honorable? Has she not earned your respect? You give her these trials and you give her a hard time while she's here but she still says that she likes you. She believes you to be a good leader and very smart at that. Yet, her words seem to be false as now you send her to perish only because you believe that she cannot ever prove herself when she already has."** With that K'ash walked off to calm Scar down.

Lex stood in the darkness completely terrified. She tried to stop shaking but she only managed to make her knees quiver even more.

She felt them. Just like she felt them in the pyramid. She felt them now. Their eyeless skulls watching her. Their tails silently swishing in anticipation. Their claws tightening, just dying to rip her open.

The flashbacks came. Mr. Weyland's near fall to death in the tunnel. Picking up the artifacts... the ancient weapons. Sebastian sticking to the wall. Shooting him between the eyes. Miana's back being washed in the acidic blood of the queen. Scar nearly dying from the Queen's tail. It all danced in the back of her mind. Closing her eyes didn't help as they only became more vivid with each breath she took.

A hiss filled the air followed by two more. Lex wasn't fooled. There were obviously more than two. A slight scrape of claws to her left had Lex jump into her crouch. Adrenaline filled her veins, fear shook her nerves until they were shot.

_I can't win this. I'm too scared. Too jumpy. I need to calm down but how? H'ko h'dlak. H'ko h'dlak. H'ko h'dlak. H'ko h'dlak._

The air swirled and a tail swished through the air with a low whistle.

_H'ko h'dlak._

Lex dodged the attack and moved right under its belly. A single light led her way as she weaved around the claws and tail. Then, just by chance the creature reared up on its hind legs.

_H'ko h'dlak._

He fell to the ground and the acidic quickly burned it's way through the floor and moved towards Lex. It's green texture glowed in the dim light and so Lex moved out of its path.

_H'ko h'dlak._

A growl sounded this time. It's sound had Lex frozen in fear. It was directly behind her. And without warning she flew through the air and hit the wall. Lex could feel her ribs crack and some broke.

_H'ko h'dlak._

Getting up, Lex struggled to breath. Her vision blurred but still she could see the shadow that moved towards her. The cool wooden feel of her ki'cti-pa felt like it vibrated in her hand. It was like all she could feel was her weapon and her vision focused solely in her target. Her feet moved without permission. Her lungs burned in protest but she couldn't feel anything but her spear.

_H'ko h'dlak._

It's tail shot forward but Lex took a step to her right, barely missing it. Her grip on her ki'cti-pa tightened until her knuckles were white. Lex kept hunched over to not agitate her ribs much.

_H'ko h'dlak._

It was tired of waiting. Three hisses filled the air, urging him. She was injured after all. What was to stop him?

_H'ko h'dlak._

It charged and leaped through the air. Lex stood almost without thinking, and pushed her ki'cti-pa up to meet it with and deadly blow to the shoulder. It was knocked off course and skidded off to the wall. Lex lost her balance for a moment before squatting back down.

_H'ko h'chak._

Her feet moved forward but all Lex could tell was that she was getting closer to the lump on the floor. It whined and began to shake off the pain but it was too late. Lex raised her ki'cti-pa and struck. It fell dead.

_H'ko h'chak._

Three growls filled the air and Lex spun to meet them. They stalked her as one unit now. They no longer wanted to attack alone. Lex slid back into her couch. She was shaking again.

_H'ko h'dlak._

They made a semicircle in front of her and it was like they agreed at the count of three to attack. The were completely synchronized together. Lex rolled underneath the one in front of her. The tip of her spear caught his hind leg and left a nasty gash. The other two swirled around and she barely missed the claws.

_H'ko h'dlak._

A tail caught her by her shoulder and she was sent skidding to the other side of the room. By the time she got back up, one was already on top of her. Her ki'cti-pa was barely holding it off.

_H'ko h'dlak._

Scared out of her mind, Lex began to struggle more and more as she tried to throw him off. Panic set in when a second shadow approached from the corner of her eye. The one on top of her opened its mouth and the drool splattered across her face. When the second mouth made its presence know to Lex by trying to crush her skull, Lex had enough.

"**KI'CTE!**" With incredible strength, Lex pushed the creature off and raised her spear to hit the other one in the head. Jumping up, Lex felt everything go still once again. At one point she could have felt the pain but now she couldn't. She didn't feel her feet move or her arm raising her spear. She had become numb once again.

_H'ko h'chak._

The two forms on the floor stopped moving but her shoulder ached for odd reasons. A long spiked tail had pierced her shoulder when she was busy taking care of the last of the two she'd been fending off. Violently, it ripped itself out of her shoulder. Lex fell to her knees. Green blood slowly crept it's way to her. Hisses and growls echoed in her ears.

_Ki'cte._

Lex tucked herself into a ball and rolled off to the right. Away from the last creature and away from the acidic blood, Lex stood on shaky legs. Her chest heaved, pain blurred her head once again, and the numbness that had granted her the strength she needed finally vanished.

_Pauk. Too much blood. Thwei. Scar said blood was thwei. Too much thwei._

Lex didn't know but she'd been inside for a good two hours. She was covered in her own blood from head to toe. The claws cut deep and the tails had pierced all the way through her skin. She had been pierced in her side and in her shoulders. Claw marks covered her back, stomach, arms, legs, and a few on her face.

The elders watched as she struggled to stay upright. The blood loss was getting to her. Elder K'ash clenched his fists and was tempted to close his eyes. He'd grown terribly fond of the ooman. _She could have blossomed as a Nain-de, a Sain'ja even._

The kiande amedha slowly stalked forward. Lex didn't move. They stood face face and still she didn't budge. It's giant mouth opened to allow its inner jaw to shoot out. It was too late. The jaw stopped short of Lex's forehead. It fell back onto the floor, gurgling and whining before it fell silent. Lex wobbled and fell back herself. Exhausted and bled out, Lex couldn't tell that the dim light in the room faded out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you've enjoyed! I was told that translations were preferred at the top so that's what I've done. I think the top is more efficient so you guys can know the words and the sentences make sense. Hope Lex will be okay... I hate for her to die so soon in the story. That'd could just ruin everything huh?**


	14. Tossing and Turning Like the Sea

Purring. It was one of the most beautiful sounds Lex has ever really heard. She wasn't a very big cat person and never before liked the sound of purring but now it seemed to be her favorite sound.

Right now she heard purring. It was gentle and constant. So soothing that it lulled her to sleep a few times. Every time she awoke, the purring was still going.

Lex didn't plan on opening her eyes anytime soon. The floating feeling was surreal and comfortable, the purring was like music, and she couldn't feel any pain. She didn't even feel numb.

But then, the purring cut short. A growl sounded and shuffling of feet could be heard. Well, it was more like claws scraping against metal... which was probably the case anyway.

A new purr sounded. This one was much better than the last. It was familiar and almost seemed like a hum. Kind of like the hum of the engines but more... smoother.

The warmth that surrounded her felt nice too. Though she didn't like the feel of being moved, the purr kept her settled and calm. After all who would want to wake up when so cozy and comfy?

When Lex did decide to open her eyes, it was to the usual low and dim lights of the ship. Moving her eyes about, Lex noticed that the room looked more like a clinic. She'd seen the clinic before but that was only on a tour and she'd only seen the waiting room.

Now, it looked like she was inside and laying on one of their many cots.

Strange. I was so sure I was dead. The warmth, purring, and surreal feel felt like death. It was welcoming but that feeling is gone. Damn...

"Lex?" The voice came from the left but she was too groggy still to move and see who it was. "Lex? You passed. You passed the last trial, Lex." A smile graced her lips. She had finally won. She made him proud she was sure. Perhaps a bit upset that she was injured but still he should be proud.

"Lex. Listen. Scar is being detained. He tried to disrupt the trial. He knew what was in the room. Remember how he was acting up? He believed Elder N'nagara-ze was sending you to your death. Essentially, he was. But you are stronger. He cannot deny you your rights anymore. Everyone on the ship watched your fight. They are impressed. I will try to get Scar out of jail so you can see him. For now rest." The door swished open and then closed, announcing his departure with with silent whisper.

Lex relaxed and drifted off.

When she awoke for the second time, she wasn't in the clinic. Instead she woke to the familiar metal walls of Scar's room. Blinking, Lex noticed Scar at the edge of the bed looking dazed and in thought.

"You got detained?"

Scar jumped at the sound of her voice before turning to her. Purring, he got up to sit next to her on the bed.

"I knew this trial would take its toll. I couldn't just let you walk in there without knowing... You were unprepared." Scar brushed some hair out of her face.

"But I'm breathing..."

"True. Elder N'nagara-ze said that you couldn't have passed. You killed the kiande amedha but couldn't walk out of the room... Elder K'ash and a few other elders fought with him on the subject. You had no proper equipment, no awu'aaa, and you were in an open space which is rare to find yourself fighting the hard meats in such conditions. Plus it was five against one. For an ooman still training and learning they believed that that itself was an impressive feat." Scar purred his praise to his smaller friend.

"How long have I been out though?"

"A week at most. When they didn't let me out I knew you must have survived. I'm not sure why they wouldn't let me be with you while you recovered but the others kept constant watch over you. Jag even threatened a medic for purring at you while you recovered."

"I think I heard that... I don't really remember much though. Not even the trial." This was a cause of alarm. Scar immediately left to discuss the matter with a trusted medic friend of his. He locked the door behind him per usual and left.

When he returned he found Lex back asleep. He sat next to her and purred while thinking about what the medic had told him. Scar had even seen the video which only backed up what his friend was saying. Lex had pretty much been only half conscious the entire fight. Her mind completely shut out the prospect of the fight because of the trauma she had experienced back at the Earth temple. Of course the blood loss could also have helped in slight memory loss but the facts were facts. Lex had been traumatized back at the temple. If she couldn't fight the hard meats properly, she could die in another encounter with them.

But those chances were slim. The kiande amedha were only used for the Chivas. Such creatures were kept under lock and key with maximum supervision. There was little chance of Lex running into one ever again. Still, it wasn't a good thing. She was a nain-de. She can't be traumatized by a hunt. However, this was before Scar wanted to train her, help her, hunt with her. The temple was no chiva to her, no hunt, but simply an unfortunate situation that Lex had to overcome. _Perhaps she could overcome this as well. Just like she overcame the challenges at the temple. I'll have to wait and see._

"One week!" Lex screeched causing Scar to take a step back. Females can be unpredictable after all.

"**Sei-i**, one week of rest. You're still recovering. You should stay in bed and rest. The doctor said it was good for you to stretch your legs like when taking a bath or going to the bathroom." Scar stood by the edge of the bed, ready to bolt if she tried to throw something at him.

When Elder K'ash warned him of females temper, he believed it only ran in his kind. Clearly he was wrong.

"So, please do tell me. What am I suppose to do for a week if I can't move?!" Yes, Scar was definitely wrong.

"Read? Better your skills in our language?"

Lex groaned at the typical response. She'd been put on a bed for two weeks after the temple and that didn't go over well for her then either. Now she can't even get up for a week when she felt somewhat okay. It was true that if she moved too quickly or too much she'd get dizzy and begin to ache but still bed rest wasn't her thing.

Sighing, she flopped herself back down only to wince in reminder of her injuries.

"Calm?"

"**Sei-i**."

"Good. What do you want to eat? The usual?"

"**Sei-i**."

Scar nodded and took off down the hallway to retrieve the food._ It's official, all females have tempers, no matter the species._

Walking into the cafeteria, Scar noticed the female from the dinner talking to Molten. Ducking down, Scar kept his head low, got the trays and quickly exited.

"Need help?" Night stopped Scar. Taking a tray they both walked back to the room together.

"Zhe'z looking for you. Very interezted in you."

"Not entirely interested myself."

"Zhe didn't get the hint then."

"I can see that Night. And it's 's's not 'z's." Night grumbled and Scar clicked in amusement. He had long ago learned proper pronunciation and so Lex stopped picking on him. The others however were free game.

Entering the room, Lex was asleep again and so they set her food beside her. They ate in silence on the couches. When she did stir, she only picked and played with her food a little.

"Stop playing with your food. You are no pup."

"No but I'm injured, cranky, and have little appetite. Pauk off."

Night trilled in laughter while Scar bristled from the tone she used. Night calmly patted Scar's back.

**"Don't bother. You've never mated before. Females get aggressive easily come mating season. Lex is like a warm up. Just be patient with them and you'll be rewarded. If you can be patient with Lex you can be patient come mating time. Practice makes perfect**."

"**That speech is suppose to help me?"**

"**That was it's intention**." Scar snorted before returning to his food. Molten came in later, as did Jag, but Lex was back to sleeping and her plate was only halfway empty.

The tension was high in the room. Jag slowly crept forward, eyes on the food, but Molten was already beside the bed. Scar stood on the other side ready to move Lex if the two decided to fight for the food.

"**You are being ridiculous. If you want food buy some more**."

But the two ignored Night as they had their thoughts set on free food. Scar slowly picked up Lex, who stayed unstirred, and moved by the couch.

"**You ruin that fur, Lex will have a fight to pick with you. She got that fur from Earth and loves it dearly. It was our first hunt, we killed a bear and I let Lex have the fur**."

"**Doesn't she still have the panther fur and the leopard fur too**?"

"**Yes and she likes all three to snuggle into. One time I put it back in the drawer and she thought I got rid of it. Haven't touched anything of hers since**." Night trilled in laughter at the thought of his small friend beating Scar. The thought was highly entertaining.

Scar sat down on the couch, Lex nestled safely against his chest, while he watched the two become still. Molten on one side, Jag on the other, and the food in the middle.

Both idiots stood still, waiting for the other to move. They were so focused on each other that they didn't even notice Night come in between and snatched up the plate.

"**What the hell man**?!" Jag's mandibles spread in clear anger as did Molten's.

"**This is Lex's food. She can decide who gets it when she wakes up**."

"**She'll just give it to Scar though**!" Molten bristled while Scar puffed his chest out in pride. He came before any of them.

"**Exactly. He did pay for it**."

With the constant bickering between the three of them, Lex stirred. The noise had woken her up and she was already annoyed enough. Scar began to purr to keep her calm and content.

"Hi," her groggy voice was scratchy but Scar heard her clearly.

"Hey. Jag and Molten are fighting over your leftovers again."

"Did you want it?" Scar shook his head no and continued to purr, lulling her back to sleep.

"I guess Night can have it. I don't care." With that, she closed her eyes again and snuggled into his chest.

"**She said Night could have it**." Instantly they stopped their bickering. Night sat back down and helped himself to the meats and fruits. Jag and Molten, now disappointed, left for the kehrite to train.

"**There is another hunt coming up. Are you interested**?"

"**I can't leave Lex. That'd be completely unfair to her. Plus, I plan to go on a hunt with her soon enough**."

"**Private hunt?"**

"**You are welcome to join us. I'm not sure how others would feel if she was to join them on a hunting ship. Perhaps Elder K'ash will have another hunt soon."**

"**True, most go to the same hunting ship because they know people there. They'd be okay with her on board**." Scar nodded in agreement.

Night took the trays back to the chefs and headed off to his own room. Scar laid Lex back down to sleep and left to soak in the bath pool. Once he was done he joined her on the bed.

Scar tugged her towards him and purred. He held her next to him for the rest of night, just purring and running his clawed hands through her hair.


	15. Quick Hunting

**Translations:**

**Dah'kte: wrist blades**

**Ki'cti-pa: spear**

**H'ko: no**

**Paya: their god of creation (I prefer to refer to Paya as a woman in this book. Just a quick heads up) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lex was fully dressed in her armor. She received it as a gift from the guys for passing the trials and being a..."good sport" during her bed rest. Fully armed and ready, she waited by the small entrance to the ship.

Scar was taking his time walking down the hallway. He adjusted his wrist blades for the thousandth time. Night walked beside him in complete silence.

"**Are you sure you don't want to come?**"

"**Quite positive. You two have fun.**" He gave a quick grin and patted Scar on the back. He gulped. Night had been smirking for weeks now and if Scar didn't know better, he'd say all four, including Elder K'ash, were betting on something. What? He wasn't sure but he knew it had something to do with him and Lex. It left him more nervous than before.

Once they turned the corner to the docking station, Night left his side to prepare the shuttle's launch. Lex breathed a relieved sigh, glad Scar hadn't ditched on her. Both entered and closed the door before Night released them into space.

"I'm glad you've decided to stay. Jag hopes to challenge you into a friendly sparring match upon our arrival home." Scar didn't turn to Lex as he focused on piloting.

"Well I'm not too surprised," Lex laughed quietly. It was true, Jag seemed excited for her return before she even packed to leave. "But I don't want to get my butt kicked or anything." Now it was Scar's turn to laugh. His trills floated about the small craft causing Lex to laugh as well.

"Your trills echo."

"So does your laughter." Smiling at each other, they chatted idly until they landed.

Stepping out, they assessed where they were and what to hunt. The Gra'lin-chi was a mammoth like creature. Large in size, a thick coat, and tusks would make anyone assume it was a mammoth from Earth but this one was not only green in color but a carnivore as well. And their new target.

Scar led the way to the base of a mountain range that was at least a two hour walk. Once there, they set out to make a camp in one of the underground caves. These caves led deep into the core of the mountain where springs could be used for water and bathing. With the entrance covered by a curtain of vines and tree branches, Scar collected wood for a fire and Lex collected the water.

"So want to tell me more about these Gra ha thing?"

"Gra'lin-chi. Other than the fact they are huge and meat eaters, they travel alone and instantly are aggressive to anything in their line of sight. Despite their large coats and huge bodies they can run up to 50 miles an hour. Anything else I'm leaving out?"

"Um yeah how do we find and kill one?" Scar trilled in laughter at that before Patting her head.

"Patience." Raising an eyebrow at the one word answer, Lex returned to setting up the rest of their camp. Then as the sun went down, a chill settled among them. Lex was told before heading off that some areas of the planet could reach a horrible 200 degrees and then by nightfall be a frigid -20 degrees. Luckily for them, the region usual got up to the mid 90s and then as low as the 30s which worked just fine for Lex. However Scar seemed quite irritated at the "cold" weather.

"How is it cold?! It's actually feels nice and warm!"

"Warm?! It's way too cold." Scar huffed. He would have prefered a different area to hunt but since this was the only region with a temperature range that was good for humans, he had no choice. Everywhere else would have scalding hot temperature much like his own planet. His home world could reach up to the mid 200s but here it could go all the way up to the 400s by the equator.

The region they were in could only stay this cool due to the constant rain and springs that ran about. It rained most of the days and only three days did the sun ever come out in the entire year. It flabbergasted Scar who was much more use to humid, hot, and sunny weather.

By morning a terrible storm had already passed and a drizzle was all that was left.

"Tracking will be difficult. Let's look for groves and herds that are grazing." Nodding, Lex followed Scar's lead as they tread through the jungle swamps. From branch to branch they stealthy made their way about. It was much easier than walking through the slush on the ground.

Five hours later they settled in the branches to watch a small field. A herd of Rangoose were settling down as well. They were twice the size of a buck and had feathers that decorated their head. Scar explained that the feathers were useful for mating but nothing more than that.

They sat and watched the Rangoose fight, eat, nap and play. But it wasn't too long that they began to get bored. Hunting takes patience but with the conditions they were in they had no time to wait.

"Maybe try to tomorrow? We have to walk all the way back too you know."Lex crossed her arms and watched the ghostly outline of Scar's form. He had long ago used his cloak to conceal himself but Lex found that the branched and leaves hid her smaller figure much more easily.

"**H'ko. **Wait." Lex rolled her eyes and waited as asked.

_I find I have more patience with clients than with hunting with Scar. Hmmm... Maybe I should go back to Earth. _

The thought of her home world floated only for an instant in her mind before it disappeared. She knew she couldn't. She couldn't just get up and walk away. If she was a quitter then she'd have quit the expedition in Antarctica. She winced at the name. But still, to her, it was true. She was no quitter.

_I'll have to learn to be patient here just like I was on Earth. _

Again, Lex was met with a dilemma. How could she gain back her cool and professional composure in a world she just couldn't wrap her head around. Everything was thrown at her. Literally.

"There." Snapping out of her daze, Lex looked to where Scar pointed. Across the field, two shiny tusks barely poked out the brush. Intrigued, Lex held onto Scar as she leaned out of the tree. Scar bit back a growl when Lex used him to leverage further out of the tree. He didn't want to alert the Rangoose or the Gra'lin-chi of their presence. Instead, Scar grabbed a hold of her waist to keep her steady. His hands were sweaty and he felt a small blush creep upon him. Shaking the feeling, Scar tugged Lex back.

"Wait." Lex nodded and sat crouched in anticipation. They didn't have to wait long before the giant charged from the trees. With a terrifying roar that would shame a tiger, the Gra'lin-chi scattered the herd and managed to trap a small baby Rangoose in the middle. The small fawn couldn't make a break to the safety of the wood since the predator continued to jog around it in a tight circle.

Right as it was ready to go for the kill, Lex was slightly shoved in a sign to move. Scar uncloaked and roared as he jumped from his perch and Lex moved by the edge of the clearing. She was shielded not only by the trees but Scar's distraction allowing her to trap the mammal between them two. As soon as it realized it was sandwiched between them, its eyes widened and it reared onto its back legs. Landing down on his front paws, Scar jumped to step away from the earth chunks thrown his way.

Spinning he almost caught Lex with his tusks but she ducked and rolled forward to release her ki'cti-pa to stab the neck. Roaring from pain and what seemed to be anger, it turned back to charge. Eyes feral, steam puffed out its nose, the animal charged with a deafening roar. But it made it only a step from where Lex was before Scar headed back into the fight and slid his dah'kte into the side of the beast. Throwing it off balance it gave a sound of surprise before tumbling to the ground. Lex ran forward before sliding on the ground to strike at the heart and end the fight. Once the beast laid still Lex stood next to Scar.

"Thats it?"

"**Sei-i.**"

"So how do we get it back to the camp?" Lex looked at the carcass and then back at Scar. While she didn't doubt Scar's strength, it would be difficult to carry it back through the muck and to add on top, Lex knew she couldn't be of much help.

"We will have to use the robes and drag it back." Sighing, Lex grabbed one end of the robe Scar had pulled out and headed towards the beast. Once tied and ready to go, Scar strapped himself to the robe.

"You need to clear a path." Activating her wrist blades, they shot out and she began to hack away the vines and tree branches.

When they finally reached the camp they decided to sleep and deal with their kill tomorrow. That next day they skinned and cleaned up the animal before trugging back to the ship.

"I know for a fact not all hunts are like this." Her question was implied and limply hung in the air between them.

"This hunt was for the purpose of you getting your own room."

Oh... Scared that my skulls will take up too much in your trophy room?" Lex sniggered at her joke while seemed to stiffen up.

"Haha. But no. You deserve your own room."

_And I deserve not to he tempted. _

Alright alright. It was a joke cool down."

On the ride home, Lex curled into one of the seats for an extra nap while Scar navigated them out of the atmosphere. He continuously glanced back at her as his mind wandered.

Only a few weeks back he had pulled her into his arms. A feeling he'd never soon forget. Luckily for him she didn't wake before him and for that he thanked Paya everyday. She would have killed him or at least they wouldn't still be good friends.

_At least she will have her own room now. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hopefully I can get Ch16 out later this week. I would have originally updated three chapters today but Ch15 took more work than expected. I had to scrap my original idea and I just finally made this, which should have been Ch16, Ch15. I promise that the little romance is coming up but keep in mind this is still heavily focused towards the adventure and action of the hunting and trials of being accepted. Consider romance a third genre to this story, I just wanted to let you guys know that in case you are wondering why romance isn't a genre on the summary. Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Oh Hi

Upon arriving back at the ship, Lex and Scar were met by friends. Elder K'ash gave Lex the news about her new room. The ship's living quarters level was divided to have guys on one side and girls on the other. In the middle were family quarters and daycare for the families that traveled on the mothership.

"We took the liberty of moving your belongings. Please go settle in and meet your neighbors." Elder K'ash nodded to Lex before he took his leave. The rest bowed their heads at his departure before excited chattering filled the space.

"I'm going to go head over. I'll catch you guys at meal time." Lex left the boys and took her trophies that Scar had handed her before seeking out her new room.

This side of the ship was unknown to her but Lex continued to onward until her gauntlet beeped to let her know she had reached her destination. However, her gauntlet had yet to beep so Lex tightened her grip on her bag.

Turning the corner, Lex's shoulder rames into a large females arm. Snapping her head down and to the side, the female snarled loudly at Lex. Lex quickly apologized and kept going. After a short while more females seemed to loiter around the hallways chatting with each other.

Lex took another turn and headed down a smaller hallway where her room would be at the far end at the left. Finally arriving, she slipped inside and locked the door behind her. True to their word, her stuff layer neatly on a bed. Her furs already were spread out on the bed including a few extras they added on. Grabbing the Gra'lin-chi's fur, she unfolded her share (Lex split the fur with Scar) and spread it out.

Settling in was easy, as long as she didn't go outside where chatter was constant. But her peaceful safe haven didn't last long. The control panel lit up and beeped to let Lex know someone had "knocked".

Getting up from her work bench, Lex opened the door to see one of the females. She buzzed in excitement and trilled as if thrilled Lex opened the door and was really there.

"Uh... hello."

Clearing her that she spoke, "Oo! You are our new neigobor! I'm Ka'lu!"

Taken back by the friendliness, Lex was slow to respond. "Oh... hi. Was there something you needed? Or-"

"Nope! I wanted to say oello and let you know that I'm two doorz down from you if you need anytoing! Kay? Zee you at meal time!" Ka'lu smiled widely before running back down the hallway where a few others stood waiting.

After the strange encounter, Lex kept inside and worked at her bench. She polished her skulls, cleaned her furs, and moved things around. The only problem was she wasn't strong enough to move the bed or the bench. Giving up Lex checked the time to find that it was almost dinner time. Wanting to arrive early, Lex left her room and locked it.

The hallways weren't too hard to navigate and Lex arrived at the dining hall with little to no trouble at all. Picking out her usual meal she sat at an empty table. A few others sat around chatting but they ignored her as she ignored them. Satisfied and filled Lex left back to her room. When she neared the doors though, Jag and Molten burst through in a fit of anger. Jumping out of the way, Lex was lucky she wasn't run over.

Night came strolling in, almost bored at their bickering. When he noticed Lex shuffling carefully away he trilled.

"Scared?"

"I was nearly run over. Where I come from its suppose to be a traumatic event. Here it seems I need to be more cautious. You guys don't have cars but then again I'm a midget." Night trilled again again clicked his mandibles together.

"Have you ate?"

"Just finished."

"Ah that's good."

"Nice 's's, by the way." Lex grinned in approval. Jag and Molten still had difficulties but Night seemed more devoted to learning than the other two.

"Thanks to you again did Scar I've improved greatly."

"That's good to hear." Lex walked with the three to sit at their table.

"How iz your room?" Molten's attention snapped from Jag to her.

"Oh its nice. Thank you guys for moving my stuff."

"It waz no trouble." Molten patted her shoulder and continued to eat.

"Lex, kehrite afterwardz? Juzt a friendly zpar."

Lex laughed. Scar had told her all about Jag wanting to have a spar with her.

"Well Jag that's a nice offer but I'm not stupid." Jag titled his head as did Molten who both were confused. Night gave out a low trill. He knew what she was getting at.

Standing up, Lex began to grin, "I don't let pride or ego get in the way of my decisions and since I hate to lose and be sore for the next few weeks I do believe I'll pass."

Mouth opened wide both Yuatja stared at her.

"She is right. You are both quite prideful. Good thing me and Scar along with Elder K'ash are good influences. I hate for our good ooman friend here to be so wrongfully mislead." Both tried hard to keep from laughing but it was nearly impossible. Growling in frustration, Molten blamed Jag but Jag blamed Molten. And soon enough both were off arguing again.

Scar came in shortly after but decided not to ask what was going on. Somethings were better left untouched and unsaid.

"Your room is nice?"

"Very though I am trying to switch the bench and the bed around. Too weak to move it though." Lex poked at her muscles which were nothing compared to theirs.

"You should have said something much sooner." Night stood up then, prepared to help Lex move her furniture. Scar finished his food in one gulp before standing as well. Lex was left to jog after the two while they made their way to her room.

"Its not necessary. I can live with the layout." Scar snorted at that. There was no room to argue because they weren't listening. Chewing on her cheek in worry, the trio entered the female section of the living quarters. Some females passes, giving purrs in the males direction but most just gave slight snarls her way.

"I'm not unlocking my door. I just told you it was fine." Crossing her arms, Lex prepared to stare down Scar. However, the showdown was shortly loved when Elder K'ash approached.

"Is everything alright? I saw you three storm out."

"If you will Elder please unlock her door."

Without a word Elder K'ash did as Night asked and unlocked the door with his master key that allowed most if not all rooms to be available to him.

"Thank you." Both nodded in respect before heading inside.

"Ah nice decorating. The room is nice is it not?"

"Yes, Elder. I like it except for the two idiots who won't listen!" Her voice rose in volume at the last part while she sent a glare their way. He just laughed and watched as the two lifted the bed out of the way so they could move her work bench just below the wall where all her skulls had been neatly placed on their shelves.

"I hate these two." The Elder just trilled in amusement again.

"Uh... oello. Elder K'ash," at seeing the Elder Ka'lu bowed her head in respect.

"Ka'lu?" Lex looked at the orange eyed Yuatja in her doorway.

"I kame to koekk on you. I didn't zee you at meal time."

"Oh yeah. I headed in early and now these two dumb butts are helping me move furniture without my consent because our oh so great Elder K'ash let them in." The Elder just grinned at her before watching the men move things about the room.

Finally the bench was placed under her skulls and the bed by the window.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Scar looked over smugly.

"Thank you," Scar's smile widened but it was shot down by her next comment, "I'm still pissed so get out." Night trilled still amused and followed Scar out the door.

However Ka'lu still watched amazed at her easy relationship especially with the Elder and the males.

"I would yell at you but you're an Elder and you helped me too much for me to be ungrateful but this is still my room and I'm still a woman who needs privacy." Making a shoo motion the Elder complied and left.

"Sorry Ka'lu. Was there something you needed?"

"That waz nike of toem to oelp. Are you interezted?" Ka'lu cocked her head pondering the question herself.

"Um no... Why would I be?" Immediately Lex felt uncomfortable and guarded.

"Well mating zeazon iz approacoing. I guezz you kan't feel it zenze your ooman."

Lex stared wide eyed. She remembered something like that at the festival where she had her second trial.

"M - mating season?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I can explain my disappearance... In the next chapter...**


	17. A Long Overdue Explanation

"Yez, mating zeazon. No one explained anytoing to you?"

"No!" Ka'lu trilled, amused as Lex panicked.

"Let me explain." Ka'lu did just that.

They sat on the bed and got comfy for Ka'lu's explanation.

Mating season was a cultural thing, at least one could say it was. It was the only time in the year females were in high chance of pregnancy. This fertility window lasted a week. During this week, males could pick multiple temporary mates but once picked they had to care and please these females so most of the time they picked one or two at at time.

One could have life mates which is like marriage.

"Marriage?"

"Yez. You kan only oave one life mate. Now, males are rezponzible for any pupz bred."

"Bred?"

"Temporary mates are more for the purpose of continuing the family bloodline."

Lex stopped to think about what she was told. A lot she didn't understand still but she could wrap her head around most of it.

They are kind of animalistic. Physically, yes but culturally it was taken to another scale.

"Thanks, Ka'lu."

"Your welkome! Can I azk you zometoing?"

"Uh sure."

"Could you give me a ooman nickname?"

Lex sat back and looked up at the metal plated ceiling. She could feel Ka'lu's anxious eyes drilling into her skull.

"What about something easy like Lu?" Lex looked over to see Lu's eyes widened in excitement and a purr - trill erupted from her chest. Jumping off the bed, Lu danced around.

"Toank you! I need to go but I'll zee you later!" Skipping out of the room Lu headed back to her room.

Eyes wide Lex ran after her. Stopping just beyond her doorway she yelled, When does it start?!"

"In a few days! Stay indoors! I forgot to tell you that there are fights in the hallway." Paling slightly at the thought of being stuck between two massive Yuatja males that were horny. Lex took her new friend's advice and opted to stay indoors.

Leaving at appropriate times, Lex only went out for food and to train. When she went to train it was usually when most were in the dining hall or out sleeping, at least hopefully sleeping.

Finishing the last of her rounds, Lex wiped sweat from her brow and took a large gulp of water. With cautious steps Lex listened to only hear, to her relief, distant noises in the opposite direction. Running down the hall as a last "exercise", Lex made it to her room and slipped inside.

Washing off the sweaty grim, she dressed in more relaxing clothes to jump into bed for the night. Snuggled deep into her furs Lex was prepared for sleep but she watched with hooded her eyes as the control panel lit up and beeped.

Ignoring it, Lex watched as it continuously beeped and lit up as the person on other side continued to hit the call button. Groaning in utter agony, Lex stumbled to the door and opened it.

Scar stood nervously outside until Lex allowed him in. Not bothering with the lights Lex stumbled back to her bed and collapsed. Scar closed the door and sat at the end of her bed.

"You okay? I heard Ka'lu explain the season to you. I haven't seen you out and about either..."

"Yeah I'm good. She did a good explanation though you guys should have told me a looong time ago. Lu said I should stay inside so I eat early or eat really late then train when you guys are eating or uh... sleeping."

"Smart." Scar nodded in approval. She was indeed smart.

"Shouldn't you be with mates or whatever?"

Scar grew slightly stiff at the question but he let himself fall back on the bed next to Lex.

"I don't have any. I'm still young so many don't find new blooded worthy enough."

Lex cringed at what she was told. immediately beginning to feel bad for obviously poking a sore spot Lex apologized.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm not interested in temporary mates. I'm looking for a life mate really. I don't want to hop from one to the next, I mean yes there are some who caught my eye but they'll bear my pups and move on," Stopping to look at her he whispered, "Why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know but I can understand that. You want something solid and stable. That's understandable."

Silence filled the room and the light snore broke it only a few minutes later. Turning on his side, Scar scooted Lex to the middle of the bed and covered her with a fur. He rolled out of the bed and slipped out of the room. Thankfully the rooms were mostly sound proof and blocked out the unneeded noises of the mating.

Most, if not all, liked it pretty rough, especially Jag who wouldn't never shut up about it. One reason Scar had been looking for Lex was because at every meal Jag and Molten wouldn't stop sharing their stories. Night thankfully kept quiet but his new mate was always prancing around and purring all about. Scar couldn't complain, Night was quite pleased in the mornings and anxious in the evening, and Scar couldn't bother to ruin it.

Navigating his way to his room, Scar began to ponder the thought of Lex and her mate. He had in fact heard few who were curious to see what an ooman female would be like in bed. Even fewer were thinking about placing bets on the matter.

That was what aggravated him the most. It pushed him to seek her out and make sure none them had actually approached her but to his utter surprise and glee, Lex, wisely, stayed inside and away from any potential trouble.

A group of females passed by him slightly purring at him before continuing down the hallway.

Would they still be purring if they saw me walk out of Lex's room? Would they snarl? Would they just ignore me? If I was with Lex would I lose my credibility as a hunter?

Growling in confusion and anger, he turned and punched the wall hard enough to leave a dent. His hand throbbed slightly and bruises would appear later that night but he didn't feel it as he stormed back to his room.

Enough of 'what ifs'!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So... I wasn't able to write much since I was gone. I've got school, a job, and I just finished my internship so you could say I'm behind. I apologize for leaving so long but I'm back and I hope to finish this story in the next three weeks. You'll understand what's going on once I reach the point I want to be at. I'm really shocked that I'm nearing three thousand in views! I've only had that once before on another story of mine but that was just a little one-shot. Thank you all for reading my story! I wasn't sure how well this would go but I'm very excited to continuing sharing my story- excuse me- Lex and Scar's story! **


	18. Full Mating Swing

**Translations:**

**kehrite: training room**

**Sei-i: yes**

**H'ko: no**

***If I missed anything that you'd like to be translated just PM me and I'll fix it ASAP! :)**

.

.

.

Day three. So far, Lex had avoided most conflicts and occasionally saw her friends. Other than Scar's surprise visit the night before Lex had exchanged only a passing greeting with Night on her way to a meal. Jag and Molten were no where to be found and Lu had popped in a few times to make sure she was all good.

Currently, Lex sat in the kehrite with her jug of water and a brow full of sweat. The vigorous training courses were a thrill, now as thrilling as actual hunting but still thrilling. However, it was times like these that Lex missed the cool air of the mountains, the crunching snow, the days of a lonely mountains company.

_Miana..._

Shaking her shoulders Lex stood up, ready for another round.

"Lex verifying Section 3 of Course 90." Blinking in response, the computer projected the holograms before setting the course into motion. Dodging swiping claws and razor teeth, Lex rolled about on the floor. Once ready, she jumped from her crouch and landed an air strike on one opponent before striking the side of another. Her wrists blades made no noise while they slide out of place and through the holograms. The room was silent for the most part. Lex's breathing and rustling of the feet could only be heard by the most trained ears.

"Mind if I join in?" A deep voice broke the silence and bounced off the walls to ring in her ears. Jumping out of her skin, Lex lost concentration and slipped. The hologram's battle ax like weapon came down to cut her in half. However it didn't make it more than inch from her stomach as a new set of wrist blades intercepted it. With a nasty growl, the hologram was pushed away and brutally sliced in half.

"Sorry, I hadn't meant to startle you." The Yuatja turned then to lend a helping hand.

"It's fine, really. I should have been paying more attention." He chuckled in response.

"So? Wanna spar? I'll take it easy on you I swear." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Shouldn't you be elsewhere? I mean come on? It's mating season and you'd rather spend it here? With me?" Lex wasn't buying into it much and in fact she was a bit nervous. It was mating season after all. Instinct could and would override reason.

"I have no mate as of current. I see no issue, Lex."

"Fine you're on, Scar."

They spent the next few hours exchanging blades and taunts. Scar did as promised and took it easy on Lex for after all he was still much stronger but Lex was petite and used her speed to her advantage. Both collapsed onto the floor next to each other, panting from their vigorous exercise.

"You shouldn't be here. Seriously Scar, this your mating season."

"It's yours too. Don't worry about me. I was actually wondering if you'd come to a hunt with me tomorrow? Most hunters that have no mates go on hunts instead. Would you join me?"

"Why not!" Lex shoots him a smile before standing up. Lunch time was fast approaching and she needed to get back to her room before the hallways filled with hungry yuatja. As Lex opened the door, his hand wraps itself around her elbow to slightly pull her back. Turning in surprise, she was firmly against his chest and his forehead barely touched her own. A small purr erupted from his chest as Scar breathed in the cool smell of Lex's soap. Releasing her, Scar watched as she ran from the room, slightly disturbed and confused by his actions.

Pulling on a few of his dreadlocks in frustration, he dragged his feet to the dining hall for lunch.

_What can I do?_

The hallways cleared as the masses made their way back to their rooms. A few loitered about the corridors still, just waiting on someone or talking to each other. The kehrite was packed full as many challenged each other to impress their females. Passing by without a single glance, Lex shuffled into the dining hall to get her food. Scar sat at a table off to the side of the dining hall. His plate of food was still halfway full, it took bites from time to time but mostly stared into space as if thinking deeply. Getting her own plate, Lex made her way over to the table.

"Please don't tell me you waited on me?"

"I figured you'd want some company. I hate being around the guys while they talk about their nights and compare stories. Some peace and quiet wouldn't hurt me and I don't have to spend it alone. Is that a problem?" Scar looked up at her. The smugness on his face wasn't missed by Lex. Huffing, she sat across from him.

"No. I just didn't realize you had been waiting. That's all." They ate in silence and walked back to her room together. They had almost reached it when a Yuatja was thrown to the floor in front of them. Jumping back, Lex avoided being hit from the body which left a dent on the floor. Another Yuatja stood in front of them, his mandibles spread large in clear rage as he roared. A female Yuatja stood a few feet away, clearly turned on by the fight.

After panting a bit, he turned his aggregation to Scar who gave a low snarling warning to stay back. Lex stayed behind him but was still able to see the commotion.

"Um... I'll just dash on over to my room. See ya later."

"**H'ko**. It's fine. He's still pumped from the short fight. He won't attack you. Maybe me but not you." Scar didn't turn around but kept his gaze locked onto the make in front of him.

"Okay..." Lex rolled her eyes in disbelief before nudging her way past them and on to her room. She heard a few snarls behind her before a tickling sensation went down her spine. Taking a quick glance behind her, Lex noticed Scar following only a few feet behind her. He seemed upset but she didn't take note of it.

Once at her room, they sat in silence for a while.

"Lex?"

"**Sei-i**?" Scar smiled at the use of his language, he always felt proud when Lex spoke Yuatja.

"Tomorrow morning is still good for our hunt?"

"Of course! Scar what happened-"

"Did you know your hair is soft? Very smooth too." He took a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger. Lex sat still, completely frozen by the odd behavior of her friend.

_It must be because it's mating season! He can't seriously be trying to show interest in me? I'm so confused! Every sense I was brought her it's been so unsteady. Earth was steady. Easy. Why? What makes the Yuatja so different that I can't find it in me to be... Me..._

Her train of thought broke when she could feel the sharp points of the mandibles massage her hair. It felt nice and relaxing. Lex wanted to pull away but the deep and alluring purr from his chest kept her rooted in her spot. Everything seemed faded out and dulled except for the feeling of him.

The moment was ruined by a large growl and the loud bang of something hitting metal. They pulled apart quickly and looked towards the door. Coughing, Scar stood up and Lex followed him to the door.

"I should leave you to rest and prepare for our trip," with a nod, Scar slipped out her door.

"What the hell? What the hell just happened?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you cannot tell yet... Scar doesn't exactly know what he's doing. He may be smart and tactical but he's got no experience in the field of mating a human. That poor fool...**


	19. Trouble

**Translations:**

**Sain'ja: warrior**

**Sei-i: yes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A knock awoke her from her dreamless sleep and with a grumble, Lex turned around to go back to sleep but the beeping continued until it grew silent. With a happy sigh, she returned to her sleep. But all too soon a continuous and annoying banging rattled her eardrums. Growling lowly in her throat, Lex got off her bed and stomped over to the door.

"Finally! I thought the little **sain'ja** would never get out of bed! Hurry or else we'll miss the ship." Scar crossed his arms and grinned. "How do you say it..." He was thoughtful for a moment before grinning once again," Yes! I believe you are having a bad hair day," chuckling he stepped out of the room to give her privacy. Red from fury and embarrassment, Lex hopped in the shower before dressing and grabbing her bag. Calming herself down, Lex stepped out composed and calm per usual.

"Let's just go," before he could open his mouth Lex beat him to it, "Not another word before I change my mind and ditch you to go back to bed." That officially shut him up and they walked to the ship in silence. Once aboard, Scar maneuvered them out of the hanger. This shop was much bigger than the small pod she had once been on.

"This is Elder K'ash's ship. Once he heard of our plans, he insisted on me taking the ship for us."

"That's very nice of him. He didn't have to do that."

Scar clicked in slight amusement," He considers you like a daughter and refused to have you hunt in one of those, as he put it, 'so sinful Paya would cry pods'."

"His exact words?"

"**Sei-i**." Lex laughed at that and settled into her seat.

"So where are we going?"

"Well we have to stay here in this galaxy and wait for a few more hunting ships to return so I thought we'd go back to the planet with the Gra'lin-chi. Same region too." Lex relaxed at that. Somewhere much more familiar seemed nice. They even had mountains in the region so she may get a chance to go climbing again.

"So what will be hunting or are we just winging it?"

"I thought we'd hunt what we like. They have some Lemanachi which could be described as a large lemur." Lex listened in complete fascination as he described the creatures they could hunt. All the while, Scar kept his focus on navigating the ship into the atmosphere and kept a look out for a nice cove where they could settle.

"Will we stay with the ship or head off to find a camp elsewhere?"

"Preferable stay near the ship. Since we have it we might as well use it." The ship hovered above the large rapids before it slipped gently into the large enclosed cove.

"These ships are really expensive as well as advanced so they can land or even go underwater. It seems good enough to camp out here, does it not?"

"Yeah it seems tactical." Lex nodded in approval. The cove would provide shelter and a defense against animals that might get too curious about the new camp.

They settled down and began to prepare for a trip to the nearby mountains. The mountains were strange because on one side they had jungles that began to slowly climb in elevation however, on the other side it was like the mountain was cut in half. It was just a straight down drop right into a desert. This dessert had at least five sandstorms a week.

Think jungle vines blocked their path and made it difficult for the duo to slice their way on through. They had landed late in the afternoon and the evening chill was creeping upon them at a very fast rate.

"Hey Scar?"

"**Sei-i**?"

"How do I turn up the temperature for my netting? I didn't need to before so I haven't messed with the controls..." Scar clicked in slight amusement. Coming behind her he leaned over her shoulder so they both could look at her gauntlet. He pointed out the buttons and their meaning and turned the temperature up. Usually the netting kept the person's body temperature it's normal rate however one could always change the netting to put out a certain degree of heat. In this case the netting was now set to put off a temperature of 98 degrees compared to the usual 70 degrees it used to keep Lex's body regulated correctly.

"Better?"

"**Sei-i**. Thank you." Scar nodded before taking the lead again to chop away the vines. Lex stayed a few steps behind, slightly flustered.

_Something's up. He seems very... Touchy lately..._

Shaking her thoughts away, Lex kept her eyes and ears peeled for anything suspicious. Once night fell she equipped her mask and changed the setting to thermal to see better. Other than a few animals moving about, nothing seemed dangerous to them.

"Lex," Scar purred softly into the night. Looking ahead, she noticed they had finally arrived. Scar stood waiting at the base of the mountain where they'd climb to a greater altitude. Jogging up beside him, she nodded before beginning their ascent. It was late into the night when they arrived at a cave. You had to belly crawl to get in but once inside the ceiling opened up and the whole area expanded into a nice living space.

"Rest and we'll hunt tomorrow." They settled on opposite sides of the cave for their nightly rest. Lex woke to the sun barely slithering in from the entrance. Stretching, she got up to go to the back of the cave. Scar had explained yesterday that there was a small passageway to a private spring. The heat radiated through the corridor and with welcoming arms, welcomed Lex into their warm waters. Soaking in peaceful silence, Lex took the time to let her thoughts wander.

_Miana... What have you been up to? Are you angry with me? Are doing okay? Have you even tried to contact me once? Or are you still hi-_

"Lex? We must hurry, with dawn approaching the Lemanachi will be awakening and moving around."

"Oh yeah! I know I'm coming." Getting up and getting dressed, Lex hurriedly squeezed herself back through the passageway and back to the main room. Following Scar up the mountain they waited on a steep cliff. Birds chirped before flying off and smaller animals pranced around the jungle grounds.

Lex was comfortably lying down in between some rocks while Scar kept a diligent eye. They had been waiting for over a good few hours. They switched every now and then for one of rest their eyes while the other searched.

"Lex!" His hush whisper startled her and she immediately was crouched beside him. Scar almost purred at her quickness.

The birds had stopped chirping and had grown very silent as well as the small animals. A small snap alerted the duo that something large was moving around. With their masks equipped and thermal scans on, they found the Lemanachi slowly moving. It was stealthily sneaking about while looking for prey. Little did it know of the two predators watching it from above.

Signaling Lex to stay above, Scar carefully made his way down the rocky path. A few times he stopped when rocks slid down with him. However, the Lemanachi didn't seem to care or to notice as it continued to sweep along the floor. Finally, Scar was on the ground and had moved to hide near some bushes. Nodding in her general direction, Scar cloaked himself and Lex did as well.

Crawling over the rocks, Lex laid flat on her belly, ready to launch herself into the action below. Scar approached with caution. She tensed in anticipation.

It all happened so fast. One minute Scar was pouncing and the next she was rolling down the hill. Pain exploded in her left side as she hit the jagged wall before landing in a heap on the ground. Darkness crept on her vision but she quickly shook it away and stood on unsteady legs. A mixture of roars occurred and a shadowy figure towered over her. A Lemanachi stood on its hind legs as its front paws came forward to slash at her skin. Jumping back in shock, Lex tripped and rolled off to the side.

Once she was on her feet again, Lex looked over to see Scar fighting his own battle with another Lemanachi. His left arm was gushing neon green that splattered sickening patterns on the ground. Growling lowly, Lex's haze settled upon the new arrival. Silently chastising herself for being so foolish and so focused on the target in front of her she didn't keep in check with her surrounding, she pulled out her ki'cti-pa. The blades extended with a click as she slightly dragged herself forward and into a crouch.

Her left leg wobbled under the pressure and her left arm shook with the effort it took to hold up her weapon. The Lemanachi growled before running up and going in for the kill. It's razor sharp canines aimed for her jugular. Gripping the spear tightly, Lex braced herself as she barely missed the deadly sharp fang and embedded her spear deep in the furry side of the creature.

Pulling it out, Lex ducked a swipe towards her head and jumped a few feet back. Scar's roar of victory echoed through the clearing but then it went silent. Fear pumped in her veins and she ignored the urge to check on him. Determined to end the fight much more quickly, Lex took a risk and charged forward. The Lemanachi sprang into action, ready for a meal.


	20. T-R-O-U-B-L-E

**Translations:**

**dah'kte: wrist blades**

**Ki'chi-pa: spear**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Well... That was unsuccessful." Scar grunted in response. Lex held her broken arm close to her side while Scar sorted through the medical supplies. He had injuries but they weren't as severe as her own. He had claw marks that cut savagely through his skin on the right side of his body while Lex had a broken left arm, scratches, and a possible ripped tendon but that has yet to be confirmed.

"At least we won." Lex tried again at started conversation but Scar ignored her while he finally pulled out the right equipment to mend her arm. The two Lemanachi laid dead on the rack. When they had arrived back at their camp, he didn't waste anytime in bandaging her up.

Her arm burned while the liquid solidified around her bone, mending it back together. Lex blinked away the tears and kept her lips sealed shut to stop from screaming. A small purr echoed in the room while Scar ran his claws through her hair. They were still bloody but Lex appreciated the comfort it brought. Swallowing down her pain, she shot him a quick smile before brushing him off.

"You need to take care of your wounds. I'll be fine." Understanding her need to be alone, the predator left for the ship to grab more medical supplies to heal himself. When he returned an hour later, his wounds were bandaged tightly and he held a scanner in his hand.

"This will help spot the problem with your ankle. You might not be able to hunt for a few days. Perhaps we should return. We've hunted a skull for each of us."

"No. I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow to hunt some more. We'll leave in a couple of days as planned. I'm not weak, Scar. I've handled worse before." He wasn't sure if she was referencing the chiva hunt back on Earth or if she really had suffered worse injuries in climbing accidents but he chose not to dwell on the thought.

"Of course. I'd didn't mean-"

"No. It's okay I get it. I just need some rest and we can go back out tomorrow or later today. I'll be inside." Lex hopped of the rock, wincing as she did so, before heading up the ramp. Scar felt the need to face palm himself but decided to busy himself with skinning their kills.

The sun began to set by the time Lex rejoined him outside. Both kills had been skinned, cleaned, and the meat stored. Scar took notice of the tortured expression and the look of helplessness in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"**Sei-i**." Her reply was short. Mono in a sense.

"Meditate."

"Excuse me?"

"Mediation helps one to sort out their thoughts. Have you tried it?"

Lex stood still in shock. She was surprised at how well he read her emotions and what had caused them. Though he may not know that he took a part in it. Thoughts whirled in her head, even now, about Earth, Miana, Weyland, and Scar. Having no words to say she nodded and sat on top of the rock to focus her thoughts.

Scar returned to polishing the skulls but out of the corner of his eye he watched Lex meditate. Her face scrunched up at certain times and then relaxed. Occasionally a small smile would grace her lips but then it turned into a sorrow frown.

"This is just making it worse." Her voice startled him. She had been sitting for just a little over thirty minutes. Frustrated, Lex had jumped off the rock, wincing once again, and began to pace.

"Sit." His voice left no room for argument and she sat back down on top of the rock. Once she had made herself comfortable, Scar continued, "You must keep weight off your foot, it's still injured. Now, place the bottoms of your feet together. Good, now bring your hands together," his large ones gently moved her hands to form a triangle.

"And this will help?"

"Yes. Just focus on one thing at a time. If this doesn't help we can try something else to ease your mind. Perhaps talking? I've heard that that can be a great deal of help." Lex smiled and nodded at him. Closing her eyes she focused but this time her face remained relaxed. Scar nodded in approval before cleaning up the camp and cooking dinner.

The sun had settled long before Lex reopened her eyes. At one point Scar believed she had fallen asleep but he dared not to interrupt.

"Better?"

"Yeah. I've just been feeling lost and confused. I didn't feel like me but I feel in more control now." Scar purred at her.

"You like to purr don't ya?" He didn't answer just continued to purr. "I like it. It's calming." The minute the words left her mouth his purring kicked up a notch causing her to burst in a fit of laughter.

"Come. We rest and then hunt more tomorrow." Nodding, Lex slid off the rock more gently with Scar's help. They both retired to the ship to sleep and prepare for tomorrow.

By the next morning, both were fully rested. Lex's arm had limited movement but it didn't deter her from wanting to hunt neither did her sore ankle. Scar still had his bandages on but he moved as if he wasn't even scratched from yesterday's hunt.

Without a word, they left back into the jungle. This time Scar led them down stream to a nice flowing river where life just seemed to buzz all around. Lex was impressed with the creatures as they jumped from branch to branch. A low growl had her snapping her head forward. Scar was waiting a few feet ahead of her but she got the message. Focus.

Blowing out of her nostrils, Lex continued on beside him, focusing for any sounds that could alert her to danger. Clicking in a pleased manner, Scar retook the lead before climbing up a sturdy tree. Being shorter, she needed a little help getting up into the tangling tree limbs. Once stationed on a branch that out looked the river, they waited while herbivores either crossed or grazed nearby.

"What are we looking for?" Scar silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth. Huffing, she sat crossed legged and gave him an annoyed look. When he removed his hand, she stuck her tongue out childishly and gave a light lunch to his shoulder, just below his plating. He clicked in amusement before pointing out a creature who currently was drinking some water.

They watched it for a while before it turned and slunk back into the shadows. Getting up they followed the creature to a small grove where it basked in the sun for a few minutes before continuing back to its den a few miles away. There they sat and waited again. The minute night fall hit was the minute it chose to reemerge. This time Scar ordered Lex to drop down and Scar stayed in the trees.

On the ground, Lex stayed crouched behind a tree and waited. It's snake like tongue slithered out to taste the air. After a few minutes it turned its back to Lex and walked towards the bushes on the other side. Seeing Scar nod in the corner of her eye, Lex followed. Right when it was about to sprint into the jungle, Lex dashed out to hit it dead on its side. Her dah'kte sliced easily through the leather skin. Jumping away, she sheathed her wrist blades and instead pulled out her ki'chi-pa to ram it under the soft belly of the beast. It roared and stood on its hind legs to lash out with its front paws. Barely missing, she rolled away and stood her ground. This creature, despite being wounded, was still very fast. Before Lex could bother to block, she was thrown back a good yard or two and then pinned down.

Unable to block with her hands, the beast snapped its jaws at her neck but couldn't reach. Lex had lifted her feet to press against the wound at its belly. This caused it to lift slightly off the ground and made it unable to rip her throat out. Grunting under the force Lex continued to push on the wound until finally in a moment of pain, it let go and turned tail. Scar however was already waited and sliced his own dah'kte into its heart. It fell with a tiny whimper.

"Thanks for the assist."

"You did good. Though the kill is still mine, you did good." Lex snorted. He had used her as bait to get the creature weak. Scrunching up her nose, she flipped him the bird and began to stalk off. Scar followed, clicking quietly behind her in laughter. Lex headed immediately up the ramp to strip and go to bed but when Scar hadn't come in once she had finished her nightly routine she looked for him. He wasn't in his room, trophy room, kitchen, control room, or even the medical bay. Frowning, she found his polishing a skull by the light of the fire. Descending the ramp she stood next to him.

"Here," he held up the new clean skull, "a gift." Rolling her eyes, she muttered a thanks and took the skull inside.

Scar rumbled in delight. To his race, if a female inspected their trophies with great interest then it meant she might want to mate with him but if a female accept a gift, especially a skull like the one Scar had given Lex, then she was basically saying she reciprocated his interest to mate. Though Scar knew he slightly tricked her by making it seem like she should have the skull to begin with, she accepted it nonetheless.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I have to laugh at his good thinking! It's smart until she finds out then he's just screwed...**


	21. Talking Works Too

**Translations:**

**dai-shui: Yuatja musk**

**H'ko: no**

**Sei-i: yes**

**kehrite: training room**

"Welcome back! You hunt was successful no?" Elder K'ash stood at the foot of their ramp, pride flowing off of him as soon as he saw the fresh skulls Lex was carrying. The duo bowed respectively to the elder and defended the ramp.

"The others wanted to come but I told them to stay with their mates. I'm sure you didn't want horny Yuatja around," the three laughed together.

"You don't have a mate Elder?" Lex adjusted her bag, the skulls beginning to get heavy.

"I once had a life mate but she has passed on now. I've sworn to never take another mate again." Lex was flabbergasted. Elder K'ash smiled reassuringly and patted her back. "Go. You must be tired." They bowed their heads and headed off to their living quarters.

When meal time arrived, Scar left like usual. He would wait to eat when Lex arrived but this time she didn't. Night offered to stay and to even walk with him to visit Lex but Scar refused. Night had a mate he needed to attend to. He needed to win his over. Without the assistance of friends.

Getting up with a small nod in farewell he left the hall. The females that loitered around purred and a few raked their nails down his arm in a flirtatious manner but he held no concern for them. He wanted to give in, to fulfill his needs, but he was picky. He wanted one female to pleasure him. One certain ooman.

Upon arriving at her room, he pressed the button but she didn't answer. He tried knocking on the metal door but again she didn't answer. Frustrated, Scar sat down with his back to the door. He would wait but even then doubt crept into his mind. The giggling of females were tempting. Their musk, their dai-shui filled the air. Growling he stood and stalked towards them. A few grabbed onto his arms but he flanged them off and with a roar took off down the hallway. The things he did for Lex...

The next few days were silent and mostly consisted of looking at his metal walls and reaming of a certain ooman. He couldn't stand the fact that he hadn't mated. Last year he had missed the mating season and this year he was excited and ready but her feelings on the matter weren't shared. Often Scar found himself walking to his door with one purpose but then reason would come back and he'd go back to punching the wall.

Strolling out of his room, he headed out early to the dining hall to eat. It was one of the only time he emerged from his room other than to occasionally stop by the kehrite to see if she was there. After swallowing down his food he stood and headed back to his room. However he was greeted by an unusual sight.

Waiting right by his door was Elder K'ash. For a moment Scar just stood and looked at him in shock. When the Elder began to chirp in laughter, Scar's shock wore off and he bowed his head in respect.

"What is wrong, son? I haven't seen you and Lex together since your hunt together. Is something wrong?"

"I wish to mate her," the words blurted out fast and Scar was stunned by his own words. The Elder seemed shocked by his words and for a moment a flicker of anger flashed across his eyes as his tusks flared.

"You wish to mate with Lex?"

"**Sei-i**. She's accepted a gift from me but I know she doesn't understand all aspects of what she'd done but I wish to explain her my case."

"Your prepared if she rejects?"

"**Sei-i**."

"Well... Just let her know. Honesty is key to most things if not all. I'm sure she'll accept you."

"But she's ooman..."

"So?" Elder K'ash clicked slightly annoyed. After all, that was his daughter they were discussing but his attitude changed when Scar became flustered. His tusks clicked in a nervous manner and he shuffled his feet, a habit Scar had always had when anxious. After a solid minute, Elder K'ash finally understood the problem.

"You will figure it out. It may not be like any other mating but I'm sure you both will find a way if you truly desire one another," Elder K'ash shook his shoulder before walking off to continue his elderly duties. Still flustered, Scar walked into his room for a nice bath.

The last of mating season. Scar's last chance. While they would only have one night together during the season, they could spend many others together. Scar didn't care as long as he got his message through.

Walking through the crowd he moved to the female living quarters. So far it was empty due to most being over at the males'. Once he reached the door he knocked and pressed the button only to receive no answer. He tried again but when he received no answer again, Scar left to the kehrite which was empty too. Dejected, Scar headed back to his room, no longer having an appetite.

It was the end of the dinner meal time when a small beep filled his room. At first he opted to ignore it, thinking it was one of his friends and if it was an elder they'd eventually let themselves in. But instead the beeping persisted and eventually loud smacks occurred on his door. Fed up by the noise he swished open the door.

"So the big pup finally answers?" Lex smiled slightly at her joke before it faded into a worried frown.

Scar didn't say anything. He was too shocked to even move. She hadn't spoken to him in few days and now she just shows up. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy or angry with her sudden appearance. It all was too confusing and he still knew very little on ooman rituals.

"I think we need to talk about a few... Things," Lex continued to look him in the eye, not once ever looking away from his intense gaze. Gulping, Scar let her in.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?"

"Us, to be frank." He clicked his mandibles together for her to continue. "And the things that've happened this week..." At that he froze. Was it rejection? His heart sank. Or was it acceptance? His heart pounded furiously. Perhaps a misunderstanding? His stomach twisted into a thousand knots.

"Us? Is there a problem?"

She hesitated in her answer before she mumbled an almost unhearable yes. It rang around the rooms and possibly echoed throughout the ship like a cool breeze. Lex took the time to look at his many skulls and he should have puffed his chest in pride that a female, a very honorable one, was inspecting his collection but he didn't. He couldn't feel passed the knots that had twisted a maze in his belly. A bad omen one would say. Others would just call it nervousness. He really hoped it was just nervousness.

"I apologize i-"

"**H'ko**. You don't have to apologize, Scar. It's not like a particular problem between us it's just...I don't know how to explain myself here. Like a 'its me not you' kind of thing." She ran her fingers through her hair frustrated. The meditating hadn't seemed to work.

"Why didn't you answer the door when I came to visit?" Lex looked up in shock.

"That was you? I'm sorry. I was in the bath when the first time I heard a knock but that was the only time." Lex scratched the back of her neck. She had been in the bath, that was true but she might have fallen asleep inside... A couple of times.

"Ah. No need. I wasn't sure if you were ignoring me..."

"Ignoring you? Why would I ignore you?" Scar shrugged in response, not daring to voice his real thoughts. "Elder K'ash told me you were looking for me. That's one reason why I'm here." Scar nodded again. The elder was definitely helping but he wasn't sure he could even go through with it all.

"Lex, about that skull-"

"I know what it means and I'm not sure what to feel," Lex cut him off quickly.

"You're not here to reject?"

"**H'ko**. In fact I think it's the opposite." Lex shuffled her feet on the floor while Scar suddenly advanced. His large hand wrapped around the back of her neck. His forehead connected with hers and he took in her scent. A beautiful natural scent of winter cold. Bitter and refreshing to his senses.

"I don't want pups," Lex looked at him, slightly dazed by his confession, "I want you."

Slowly he pulled her toward him until they were completely touching. Lex closed her eyes, bathing in his heat. They stayed silent for a minute. Unsure of how to proceed but Scar took a leap of faith and began to tug at the sleeve of her top. They were unsure yet sure all at the same time and while they didn't know exactly what they were doing, they made it as memorable as they could. After all, it was the last day of mating season.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you were expecting a little lovey dovey scene with maybe some lemons thrown in then please check the rating again. This chapter focused solely on their relationship and not just the hunting or the acceptance. Don't worry the action picks back up next chapter... This is going to be so much fun! If all goes well then we've got 6 chapters left. Only 6?! Yep! Don't worry about Miana... You'll understand when we get there. **


	22. AVP

Hey guys! This isn't an update. I'm having Internet connects so I just might have to update all 6 chapters at once when I get my Internet back. I wanted to let you know I've started a wordpress and a tumblr page. On both I'll be posting when I'm updating and giving notices if something is going on. I'm also doing other stuff with it but that's one place where you can get notified of what's going on. Both accounts are under my moonwateralpha101 username. If you want to keep up with any of my stories or are interested in my other writing I suggest you check it out! Also I wanted to thank you all for reading my story. I'm so freakin' hyped about this story and I was excited to write it for you guys! Ya'll are the best!


	23. Uh-oh

**Translations:**

**kiande amedha- hard meats**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The room buzzed with chatter while the elders quickly discussed among themselves. A large orange hologram of a planet was floating in the middle of the room. Lex stood watching the sphere slowly rotate on its axis, deep in thought. Scar stood behind her making idle chit chat with the guys. Jag also stood quietly next to her, occasionally stating his opinion in the conversation before returning to his own thoughts.

"Do you fear?"

"Fear what?"

"What is to come. Death. Hard meats," Jag stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"No. Not entirely." The chatter behind her died down as Scar's chest plate just barely touched her back.

"A warrior does not fear, Lex," Molten's hand rested reassuringly on her shoulder.

"I don't fear for myself, Molten."

"Then what?" Scar's chest pressed firmly against her back as he looked down on her. Ever since that night he had been much more touchy but Lex didn't mind. It showed her that he wasn't interested in a one time kind of thing. Neither was she.

"I just don't like seeing my friends hurt. I hate to lose anybody really." Jag and Molten chuckled but Night stayed eerily silent.

"We are strong, make no mistake Lex. But we do care for you as well," Night ruffled her hair a bit before turning around to address the elders. They had moved away from their little meeting and now the elder of the ship, Elder N'nagara, stood before them.

"**Warriors and Hunters alike. We have an emergency! The kiande amedha have broken loose on a chiva gone wrong! We must cleanse the area and kill the queen! Those who are too afraid leave now, those who are weak leave now but those who are brave and strong join your brothers and sisters! Let us hunt!**" The roar in the room was deafening but Lex couldn't find the heart to join them. It would be Antarctica all over again.

Scar purred to comfort Lex. He had translated what she couldn't understand in the Elder's speech and he knew what it would entail for her. He also knew it was time for her to get over her fear, her traumatizing event back on Earth would be different from that here. He'd be here, along with their friends. This would be a slaughter of kiande amedha not one of Yuatja or ooman.

"We should go prepare," Lex moved from his grasp and nodded to the rest. They slowly filed out of the room to grab their things for the hunt. Most stayed back to cheer in their good fortune. For most it had been quite a while since they were allowed to hunt these creatures and they were going to make the most of it.

Lex had separated from the guys to go to her own living quarters. Lu was already waiting for her by her door.

"Lex, you don't seem happy about this predicament. Why?" Lu clicked curiously and followed Lex inside.

"Antarctica wasn't the best experience for me, Lu." She nodded. Everyone knew the story and though some saw Lex as brave, Lu understood the costs at which it had come with.

"You have Scar though," Lu slightly hit Lex's shoulder with a wink. She groaned before laughing at her Yuatja friend who never ceased to poke fun at her.

"And I hear you got cozy with Molten that week huh?" Now Lu blushed before growling under her breath.

"I need to go prepare for the hunt. I'll see you at the docking stations." Lu hurried out of the room leaving a laughing Lex behind. Once their stuff was packed, the girls left the living quarters together.

"Ah Lex I want you to meet someone!" Lu pulled her to a stop in front of another Yuatja. She was really tall with a light olive and orange pattern across her skin and her eyes a deep brown.

"Here is my sister Ka'Nik or as I like to call her Nikki!" Lu clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Hi, I'm Lex." They shook hands but Nikki didn't say anything. Lu lightly punched her in the ribs and with a hiss shot her sister a look.

"Yeah... Hi. You must be Night's friend. I see you hang around that group a lot."

"I do. You're close with Night?"

Lu giggled and replied for her sister, "Yep! Quite close if you catch me," she continued to giggle even after Nikki's withering glare.

"How do you stand to put up with her? I mean she's my sister but you actually have a choice!" Lu flushed and yelled out a hey but Lex just laughed and shrugged. Lu was a very bubbly girl that seemed to be an odd ball herself among the others on the ship.

"Nikki." The deep rumble wasn't hard to place. Night stood behind Lex with his arms crossed. He didn't seem mad but he didn't seem happy either. Nikki chose not to reply and instead nodded her head to Lex before walking away. Lu hugged Lex before running after her sister.

"Night... What was that-"

"A little quarrel is all. Come we've been waiting for you." Lex followed Night, slightly annoyed that he cut her off. When they reached the deck, Night escorted her to the hunting ship she had originally been on. From reports, the herd meats were traveling very fast throughout the planet and so several hunting ships would deposit groups around the planet.

"Ready?" Scar stood next to her.

"As I'll ever be." Lex shrugged nonchalant but inside she was a horrible mess.

"This planet is very cold, especially the region our group has been assigned to. Let me see your gauntlet to set your temperature correctly," she held up her arm and let him configure the right settings. When it was done they boarded the ship.

Everybody was happy but they were also worried. This was one of the largest outbreaks to ever happen according to what Scar had been telling Lex. It wasn't uncommon but it wasn't necessarily common either. The outbreak didn't occur during the chiva but right after it. Two out of the three survived and they had saw nothing that would have let the serpents out. Whatever the cause was, the elders planned to check it out personally.

"You're too tense. Come eat, relax, everything will be fine," Scar tugged Lex off to one of the tables to eat. However she was in no mood to eat. In less than an hour they would arrive at their set destination. They would have to stay until the elders called them back or they needed emergency pick up.

Time flew by all too quickly and they had to leave. They descended down the ramp and out into the cold forest. Despite the netting, Lex felt a shiver pass through her. Jag and Molten decided to have a competition and set off on their own way while Night followed the duo.

"Lex!" Looking behind her she saw two other Yuatja running up to them.

"Lu? Nikki?" Lu brought Lex into a crushing hug.

"I'm so excited! I'll see you after the hunt huh? You better stay alive you here!" Grabbing Nikki she began to sprint the direction Molten and Jag had gone but before she got too far she yelled over her shoulder, "Keep her toasty Scar!" At that Lex blushed and coughed to hide her embarrassment.

"Go Night," everyone looked at the green-gray Yuatja, "You want to stay with Nikki. I can tell. I don't know what fight you two had but you should resolve it now. Your mind will be clouded during your hunt and I as well as Lex don't wish to see you hurt."

"Right," Lex chimed in, "I'd have to go do something stupid if that was the case." Night chuckled and shook both of their shoulders before running off. Smiling at each other, the couple headed deeper into the forest.

It was a few hours later that they made camp in the cluster of trees. Frosty vines hanged low and the stiff bark was rock solid, this is where they made camp. The tree was large and slightly caved in at the top which allowed them to settle in among the branches.

"I can keep first watch, you go ahead and sleep." Scar looked up from his bag before nodding. He was shocked she offered to watch, he had actually intended to take first watch but he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to sleep. Once settled down, he dozed off into sleep, leaving Lex to watch and get lost in her thoughts. Her mask was a of just cold blue snow, the only red heat signature she picked up was Scar's.

Huffing, she settled into her own. They had no fire since they had their nets plus it was better not to start a fire in a tree. Fire. So bright and colorful yet so powerful and deadly.

_Weyland..._

Blinking the thoughts of the old man away, Lex focused on Scar's gentle rise and fall of breath. The rest of her shift was quiet. Then Scar took over and Lex was thrust into a series of dreams. Some being of climbing with her dad, by herself or with Miana. Then came the freezing cold of Antarctica. The dark maze. The ancient walls. The serpents.

With a sudden jolt, Lex woke to Scar sitting not too far off from her. His back was turned to her as he stared off into the unknown. Swallowing away the fear, Lex sat up.

"Sleep well?" Lex ruffled her hair a bit but chose not to answer his question. Instead she lifted off her mask to drink some water.

"Let's go. There should be some mountains up ahead. They could have taken refuge in the caves there." Scar led the way and they trekked through the ever building snow. Eventually it was just Scar who was plowing through the snow while Lex moved behind him. It had reached his chest meaning it was almost over her head.

"If this collapses on me..."

"Get on my back then." Scar stopped to look over his shoulder.

"I'm just saying I could possibly die from snow here which would be sad." Scar clicked, slightly amused, before he squatted down to let her up. They made the rest of the way in silence.

"Do you see it?" Scar looked back at her, wondering what she meant.

"The heat signatures. There on the mountain. Look, " she pointed to the moving forms just ahead of them,

"Perhaps **kiande amedha**?"

"Perhaps." Lex shrugged, internally hoping not. Scar shifted her on his back and moved even faster to the mountain. If there were kiande amedha, he wanted to hunt and one way or another he was going to eventually.


	24. I Say a Lot of Things

**Translation:**

**Kiande amedha- hard meats**

**ki'cti-pa- spear**

**chakt-ra- throwing disk**

**Pauk- fuck**

**Ooman- human (slang term)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The closer they got, the more obvious it became. Kiande amedha swarmed the mountain side, approximately twenty and only God knows how many more on the inside. Gritting her teeth, Lex's muscles tensed. They were almost at the base of the mountain when screeches filled the air.

Jumping off his back, Lex pulled out her ki'cti-pa. The blades extended without sound and the snow hid her from their senses. Following Scar's trail, he caught most of their attention and drove head first into battle. This left Lex with opportunity to cut down those on the outside. Their sleek, black heads made Lex sick. Bracing herself, Lex launched forward and just moved. She wasn't even sure what she was doing anymore. Her surroundings blurred into black, white and green. The bile rose further up her throat.

Finally, gagging on the taste alone, Lex stumbled out of the messy array. Almost as if he sensed her trouble, Scar was in front of her, holding off the rest of the them while she tried to regain herself. At first, everything was still spinning but eventually it stilled.

The first thing she noticed was Scar locked in battle with a kiande amedha. Second was the other serpent trying to attack from the side. Rushing to his aid, Lex dove under the belly of the beast and thrust her spear upward. Rolling away from the spilling of acidic guts and blood, Lex came back around to clean slice the head off.

"Are you okay?" Scar gently helped her up from the ground. "You seemed... Not there during the fight."

"Yeah, I don't know. I felt myself move but I don't remember actually moving." Scar hummed in thought before turning to the dead corpses. He removed his knife from his belt and began to take his trophies. When he noticed Lex didn't move, he nodded to the ones he had left untouched. Her kills. Her trophies.

Heaving a sigh, she retrieved her own knife and began to take fingers, teeth, and the skull of her last kill. Once they had collected what they wanted, they moved to the entrance of the cave. The cold wind swept her hair around her face and threatened to leave her ears as icicles.

"I don't see anything. Maybe they were just on the outside?" Scar moved forward, having no answer for Lex's question. They ventured further in and stopped when multiple tunnels emerged. The map on their gauntlets were incomplete but at they moved they could leave a trail to get back to the entrance.

"Come. Let us look around more," Scar turned into the first tunnel to his right. It led to a spring about a mile away from the main tunnel. They continued to walk around and find different dead ends or more tunnels but no more kiande amedha. Tired, they retreated back to the entrance.

However, they were no longer alone. Two large hard meats stood at the entrance while five more came from behind them. Scar didn't rush into battle this time, instead he pulled Lex close to him and prepared for the attack. Two came at once, one from behind and the other from the entrance. Lex shoved her spear through the heart of one while Scar sliced through the other. Growling in rage at the acidic burns he received, Scar activated his cannon and blasted them away.

The whole mountain shook and before either had the chance, the entrance closed up with snow and tumbling rocks.

"No!" Rushing forward, Lex was ready to dive under the avalanche but Scar had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. She struggled for a moment but when he began to purr she slowly stopped.

"I hate your purring."

"If I recall correctly, you once said you enjoyed my purring," the smugness in his voice wasn't missed.

"And if I recall correctly, I say a lot of things," annoyed she brushed him off of her and paced, wondering what to do.

"Calm, Lex. Come. We need to sit and rest anyway," Scar patted the spot next to him, "I know. I shouldn't have used my cannon. It would have faster and we wouldn't have been trapped in a corner but it looks like I've made it much worse."

Lex didn't say anything but laid her head against his arm. Scar played with the map a little bit before he turned it off altogether. Resting against one another, they dozed off.

When Scar awoke, Lex was still sleeping soundly beside him. He turned the map back on and fiddled with it some more. So far they found a few springs and a few empty dead ends. After a while longer, Scar decided the best dead end to use would be the last one they had found. While it was deeper in the cave systems, it was also the warmest by a few degrees.

When Lex finally woke up, they headed to the tunnel where they would camp out. They had no fire but their nets would keep them warm for the most part so Lex wasn't too worried. Once they had set up camp they spent the rest of the time just wandering through the tunnels or polishing trophies.

When Lex looked at her reflection from the sleek black skull she threw it to the ground. Dusting off her legs, she turned to the teeth she had.

"Lex," she ignored him.

"Lex," Scar scooted behind her and grabbed the skull, "you must clean it."

"No I don't have to clean anything. Just set it down." Scar rumbled in dissatisfaction.

"Clean the skull. Past is past." Anger boiled under her skin. He could tell by the way her heat signature fluctuated.

"How can I clean that Godforsaken skull when all I see is Sebastian stuck to that wall and Miana almost getting crushed by a wall?! Huh?! How can I just get past the fact that I can't look at one of those things without freezing up every time?! Without feeling the urge to just run?! I just can't!" Standing up she stormed off.

Scar wasn't surprised, in fact he counted on that very reaction. She held off the memories for so long and the more she tries to force them away the more they come back. She has to, in Scar's opinion, come to terms with it. Completely and wholeheartedly.

Lex didn't come back for a long time but when she did, Scar had left food out for her and had cleaned the skull. He was busy stringing together his trophies and Lex watched him work. They still said nothing when they both laid down for rest. Scar didn't need to sleep but he laid down next to her anyway.

Lex woke, sitting straight up, soaked in her own sweat. Her breathing came to a sudden stop as she listened. It was small but it sounded like an echo of claws scraping against rock. Scar was purring lightly in his sleep beside her. Not wanting to wake him, Lex got up slowly and used her mask to search the damp tunnels. A small movement ahead of her caught her attention but she still couldn't see very well.

Retreating back inside she grabbed her weapons before venturing further into the tunnels. When a good five feet in, it attacked. The claws ripped through her skin and with a startled cry she fell back. It's inner mouth barely missed her head as she dodged.

The sharp gleam of its tail came crashing down, trying to get a clean shot on her but she continued to struggle until she finally managed to push it off of her. When it's frontal paw tried to strike again, her wrist blocked the blow and she sent a solid kick to its middle. Grabbing a chakt-ra from her belt, she swung it has hard as she could. The disk sliced right through its skull, and it sunk to the ground. Dead as dead could be.

"You didn't hesitate. You seem to be getting over your fear," Scar was casually leaned against the wall, his mask hanging limply from his clawed fingers, and a lazy smile drew across his face.

"I guess so." Grabbing her disk from the wall it was stuck in, Lex walked back to the room, not bothering with her kill. Scar followed her into the room but watched as she put things away and bandaged herself up.

Sudden she felt his hand grab her elbow and haul her to him. With alarm, he began to check her gauntlet. It was slashed through and no longer functioning. If Lex couldn't feel the cold then she could surely feel it now.

"**Pauk**," he growled as he dragged her to the pelts they had laid out. Wrapping her in them, he sat behind her trying to keep her warm.

"I'll be fine," the chattering of her teeth did nothing to make her sound convincing and he snorted at her attempts.

"Yes, you will be fine. I'll make sure of it," he purred lightly, trying to comfort her in anyway he could. The temperature was well below -20 degrees Fahrenheit and Lex's body wouldn't be able to keep warm like his would. Though the temperature wasn't the best conditions for his kind, they would be able to work through it without necessarily freezing to death.

"We need to find a way out of here. The **kiande amedha **are further in but they'll eventually start moving where we are and we can't fight forever you know. Plus we're getting low on food supplies and it's cold, the springs might not be able to be drinkable after all-" Scar clicked, amused by his ooman's thought process. She was thinking out loud of everything they needed to do and began to prioritize what needed to be done first. He let her ramble on and make her mental list as he held her. Her small body, wrapped in thick furs, provided comfort to him. He wasn't alone and with such a brave warrior by his side, they would surely make it out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So Lex is finally getting over Antarctica and being able to face those hard meats without interference of her brain! (If that's what we could describe it as.) I know that that may be confusing so if you are confused then please PM me and I'll gladly explain it in much more depth. I thought I had it pretty clear but if you're unsure you can always ask. Yes, Scar purrs in his sleep. Which would you guys want, a man who "purrs" in his sleep or a man who snores in his sleep?**


	25. The Unpredictable

**Translations:**

**ooman- human**

**Paya- Yuatja goddess**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been a couple of days. So far, Scar had no communication with the ship. The communicator couldn't lock onto a signal and a distress beacon wouldn't be sensed this far underground. They would have to wait it out or hope to get a lock on soon.

Lex stayed near the springs, huddled in furs to keep warm. The water was drinkable and no more serpents had appeared since the last encounter. Scar continued to try and dig a way out but nothing had worked so far.

"What do you think we should do? If we can't dig our way out should we go further in the tunnels?" Lex's teeth slightly chattered and she huddled further into the furs.

"No. Let's focus on keeping you warm. Perhaps it will be warmer further in the tunnels but I'll check that out later," scooting behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and hauled her into his chest.

"No funny ideas there mister," her voice soft and her breath becoming shallow with sleep.

"No promises," he purred lightly and she gave a short laugh before closing her eyes.

"No promises? Where's your honor?" Her voice faded off and she was asleep in his arms the next.

"Here. With you. Always with you." Shifting her, Scar settled his back against the wall and opted to watch the water still under the cool air.

Their food was getting lower and lower as the days passed and Lex could only go a few hours without his body heat there. The tunnels provided little to do and not even his skulls could keep him busy. Often he'd lay next to Lex who picked up an unnatural habit of sleeping often. Though her vitals were okay and she wasn't in any danger, it didn't sit right with him.

Once she was awake, he left to discover more of the tunnels. They had little to offer and the temperature didn't change the further he went. In fact, it only seemed to get colder. He gave up on his search for another way out and went back to the entrance to dig.

Again, little progress was made but he'd just have to try harder next time. Heading back, he found Lex asleep. Gently he shook her but she didn't stir. Checking her vitals through his mask, he found her heart rate to be enormously low. Then it hit him. The air didn't have enough oxygen to begin with and without the gauntlet to help regulate her oxygen flow, it was disrupted and she wasn't breathing in the proper air.

Lifting her up, he found the best spot of oxygen in the tunnels. Right by the entrance. Though it was the coldest there, he could dig for little bit and keep tabs on when Lex needed to be warmed up. Leaving her for a few minutes, Scar dashed back to the spring to get their things before he set a new camp at the entrance. Her face seemed pale which was strange compared to her usual dark skin tone. Her lips had a blue hue to them.

Frustrated, he pulled her into his arms and tried to give her as much heat as possible. He tried communicating the ship but there was no reply. He tightened his grip around the ooman to keep himself from punching the wall and causing even more damage. But finally his anger won out and not wanting to hurt Lex, he set her down and released his fury against the blockade of snow and rock.

The rocks cracked and his knuckles bled but it still did nothing. Looking into the black tunnel and then back at Lex he decided to try something much more stupider. Like something his deceased brother Chopper would do. Grabbing their stuff, he lifted Lex into his arms and just began to walk down the tunnel. He knew her lungs would collapse without the proper oxygen levels and there was little to none in the tunnels but if he could find a way out then he could get her the help she needed.

However, that would require finding a way first and hoping she'd make it. Taking his mask off, he positioned it over her face and let out a stream of pure oxygen. The other elements she needed were already were in the air. He hoped the oxygen would mix with the air and she'd breathe it in. But he could only hope. He didn't need his mask and he could breathe the stale air for a few hours before needing his mask back but until then Lex needed it.

His night vision provided all that he needed to maneuver through the tunnels. For a moment the air became so frigid that he couldn't stop Lex from shivering in his arms. But he couldn't turn back now.

Hours passed by with no sign it would ever warm up but then sudden the temperature gradually rose to a steady 30 degrees Fahrenheit. Happy with the fortune Paya had shown them, Scar raced to the nearest high oxygen area. His lungs were being to burn without his mask but he held out until he could set Lex down.

The air wasn't rich with oxygen but it would do its job until he could find another solution. With Lex safer now than before, he replaced his mask to its regular setting and breathed deeply.

"Paya, help us. Help Lex."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, this is about half of the amount that I usually write and I'm sorry about that. The story is coming to a close but we have some major events left to cover in Lex's unexpected adventure. I'm so excited to share the ending with you guys! It's going to be awesome! Maybe for me... You guys... Not so much I'm afraid... And someone told me not to go breaking their heart but I'm afraid I must warn you all. I'm infamous for my character deaths. I would apologize but that'd be a lie so I won't.**


	26. Battle in My Dreams

**Translations:**

**mesh'in'ga: The battle Dreamtime**

**(Not entirely sure what that means but in this case I'm wanting it to say that it's now her time to battle but mentally not physically so as she sleeps she'll be basically battling to wake again.)**

**Cetanu: Death-Black Hunter-Black Warrior- God of Death**

**Sei-i: yes**

**Ooman: human (we should all know this one right? Right!)**

It was much warmer than Lex remembered. In the tunnels it was cold, freezing almost, even with Scar sharing his body heat. But now it was warm, warm like being on the beach with just a cool breeze. Maybe a few clouds dotting the blue sky and the sun shining brightly, giving warmth to the earthy planet. It was also very comfortable where ever she lied. Perhaps she froze to death, though she doubted it. Scar would never let that happen. He was nearly driving her up the wall with the way he'd be running back and forth. Cute but annoying all the same. The tunnels hard ground provided little comfort but now she felt like she was a cloud. A very fluffy and comfortable cloud.

For awhile that's all she could feel. The warmth and the comfort. However, a small sound steadily made its way through her ears. A hum. Like the hum of a nice purring engine. Many nights on the ship, Lex laid there with the comfort of the humming to null her off to her dreamless sleeps. It was a luxury to Lex that turned into a necessity. She was like a child that needed a lullaby or a bedtime story to sleep, they'd never be able to go to bed without one just like she couldn't sleep well without the hum. Purring worked too and worked just as well as the hums of the ship.

That lasted a while too. The nice humming, warmth, and comfort. But then the pain settled in as well. Her heart felt heavy and her lungs burned. It wasn't too bad but it was noticeable and persistent, never letting up in its constant torture. At first it was overwhelming. It all came rushing at her at once and swarmed her until she no longer felt warm or comfortable. The hums faded out and left her ears to ring in agony. Luckily, it didn't last long as the warmth crept on her skin again and the comfort returned. Her ringing eardrums settled down to listening to the humming tune again. The pain persisted but she felt better now.

Opening her eyes, Lex took in the familiar sights of the clinic. The metallic walls glowed in the dark by their little streams of sometimes blue, sometimes red lights. Confused, she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position. Clinic beds were usually hard and cold but the furs that surrounded her kept her warm.

"How the hell did I get back here? All I did was take a nap," carefully she moved off the bed and slightly stumbled under her own weight. Her legs, after all, hadn't been used in probably weeks or perhaps days had just flown by, Lex had no way of telling.

There was no one else in the clinic at the moment so she just looked around at the various tools that were laid neatly out onto different trays. Scalpels, needles, dishes, and tubes ranged from all different sizes and some even had color coded bands which was strange to her. They saw differently, not too differently, but still different colors that humans did yet here she saw colors as if a human had done it. Like the large scalpel had a red band while the smallest had a very light blue bland.

Turning her attention elsewhere, Lex headed back to study the furs. They were of different animals and clearly not hers. The only one she recognized was a leopard's fur in the center. It was soft and well kept, keeping the color and quality of the material. While she was busy running her hands across the fur, the door opened to reveal the head medic.

Roaring in alarm at her awakened state, he ran out of the room in a hurry. Slightly disturbed, Lex followed him out the door but instead made her way down the left corridor instead of the right one. Unaware of the mess she was about make, Lex continued on down to the dining hall which was empty. The Chiefs had already had their fair share of the meal and were cleaning up.

"Um, excuse me?" Walking towards the Yuatja she had dubbed Buffy Jeff, Lex waved at him and asked, "got anything left over I can have?" She twisted her fingers nervously. Between the way the head medic acted and the way they were staring, she was beginning to think something was going on.

But then, almost scaring her by its suddenness, Buffy Jeff yelled at the others to continue their work while he quickly grabbed fruits and cooked up some meat for her. Once he had done that he handed over the plate to her along with a canteen of water. Thanking them kindly, Lex took her time going back to her room. She knew she really shouldn't have left the clinic to begin with but she just wanted out of the sterile smell and she was hungry. No better place to be than her own room, though now thinking about it, she wished she had taken the leopard fur with her.

Rubbing the goosebumps forming along her dark skin, Lex used her hip to get the door open before closing it shut with her foot. Dumping her plate and canteen on the bed, she grabbed the furs to wrap around her as she ate. Once she was done, she snuggled into her bed and fell asleep.

However, while Lex was following her stomach, the head medic returned with Elder K'ash, Scar, Night, Lu, and Molten. Finding her gone they immediately sent out a message for members to be on the look out for their lost ooman but nine responded to the call nor did they find her as they hurried around the ship. The checked the dining hall but it was completely empty, after all the Chiefs had already returned to their rooms for the night. Frustrated, they covered ground from top to the bottom of the ship, even searching the engine room.

"**Where could she be?!**" Scar growled as engineers claimed they had seen no one. Splitting from the group, he began to wander on his own. The kehirte was empty as was the viewing room. Finally, he walked into the females' living quarters. His original goal was to see Nikki and see if she had seen Lex. However, upon seeing Lex's door, he changed direction and decided to knock. He pressed the button that was like a doorbell that a ooman dwelling would have but they used that as a knocking method.

"**Sei-i?**" Lex slowly opened the door, tired and worn out from the little walking she had done. A large pelt of fur hung low from her shoulders, ready fall off if her hands didn't have such a strong hold on them.

"Where have you been?!" Outraged that he had been everywhere on the ship only to finally find her asleep in her room.

"Asleep... I'm tired, Scar. We can talk later." She moved to close the door via touchpad but Scar slipped into her room despite her weak attempts to push him out.

"You've been out for almost four weeks, Lex."

"Four weeks? Hmmm... It doesn't feel that long. Why was I asleep anyway? I just wanted to take a nap, and then I'm here in the medic center."

"Your lungs collapsed due to your low oxygen levels. You've been in a coma recovering and you're still on the drugs. You need to be back at the medic center for supervision," his words fell on deaf ears as Lex just walked back to her bed, swaying a little, before collapsing back into sleep on the furs. Huffing, he gently picked her up and carried her back to the clinic.

On his way he passed his friends who joined the search. Explaining to them that she left for the dining hall to get food and then to her room for rest which were because the drugs were affecting her decisions. Without them she probably would have stayed in the clinic but instead, fogged and most likely confused, she went by basic instinct which was to fill her belly and find a place to rest afterwards. With her back inside the safety of the clinic, the group dispersed to their quarters, leaving Lex and Scar alone.

It was only a couple of hours later when she awoke again. Hungry again, she decided to go back to the dining hall for food but when getting up Scar was in her way.

"You must rest. Lay back down, Lex."

"I'm hungry though. Can't I go back to the dining hall?" Sleepily she rubbed her eyes and laid back down, guided by rough hands until she was laying comfortably on the furs.

"Sleep. I'll be back with food." Once she was out, he left to gather different foods like fruits and meats she'd like and bring them back for her to eat when she wakes up. She did eventually wake up but by then the head medic had come to check in on her and give her a new dose of her drugs. They were leaving her sleepy and slightly crippled but without it she wouldn't heal properly.

"Scar?" The Yuatja walked over to the bed and waited silently for her request. "I'm cold. Where the furs at?" Looking at the doctor, Scar was confused. She had been bundled up in at least five furs. Could she not feel them? Were they not keeping her warm? And why couldn't she see them? After all, she was looking straight at him but her hands seemed to run wildly around on the furs looking for the exact thing she already possessed.

"**I'm taking her to her room.**"

"**You can't!**" The medic protested but Scar already was lifting her, as well as the furs, into his arms. "**She needs to be supervised! You are no medic!**"

"**Call Elder K'ash and tell him I need him to meet me at Lex's room immediately**," without another word he left the medic to do as he was told. Upon arriving at her room, K'ash shook his head.

"**She should be in the medic center not here, I will not open the door for you Scar. Despite what you think she need to be on that medicine. It will help her, she will recover.**" Lex stirred slightly in his arms mumbling something about being cold.

"**I will not allow her to be dishonored by a simple drug she no longer needs. It's affecting her too much**," growling he hurried back to his room, ignoring the commands of the elder behind him. He ran past Jag who had not been seen since Lex and him had been rescued from the tunnels. Roaring in shock, he jumped back, confused as to what was the rush.

Scar didn't stop until he reached the safety of his room where he could watch her all the time and keep the damn drug away from her. It was killing her, he could sense it. The cold air that just seemed to seep from her all but proved that. Chilling air of death, Cetanu could not and would not take Lex. She was a warrior no matter her race or gender.

"Shhh, they won't give you that drug anymore. I'm sure of it," Scar kept her wrapped up in the furs and close to him. She had begun to shake from her feeling of cold even though her skin burned like the sun. A sun that was black with death and falling apart, just like her. Black Death surrounded her and she was falling apart. She couldn't walk. She could barely speak English and none of Yuatja. She was constantly hungry and cold.

"Scar, I'm freezing. Why?"

"The drugs, the drugs are killing you."

"I'm dying?"

"No! You will live. I'm sure."

"Miana... Miana.. I'm dying. The exact opposite of what you told be to do," her whispered words were lost of Scar. He knew of the ooman who had helped them back at Antarctica and that they were great friends. Now he began to wonder what had happened to the small woman. She wasn't with Lex when he visited all those months and if he was correct, she often spoke in her sleep as if reliving a nightmare again and again.

Settling in, he kept her cradled in his warm chest as he too drifted off to sleep. Lex instinctively relaxed and snuggled deeper into her furs.

"Let the **mesh'in'ga** begin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**More tomorrow! I'll post the last two chapters tomorrow hopefully and that shall be a bittersweet end to the *cough cough* part *cough cough* of the story. Hope you have enjoyed this take as much as I have!**


	27. Welcome To Our Home

**Translations:**

**Pauk-fuck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Can I at least get up to pee? It's stupid to keep me here." Lex was currently sitting on his bed, arms crossed and brows furrowed in irritation. It had been a few weeks since she was off of the drugs and she had begun to regain her strength. Despite what the medic had thought, the drug was in fact beginning to hurt her more than it was helping her. Now, being in Scar's room for a couple of weeks, she was stuck to bed rest by his orders.

Rolling her eyes, she gently moved her feet over the bed and let her feet skim across the metal floor before jumping fully down. Scar's head snapped up and he turned to growl at her. Shrugging she slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. Once she was finished, Lex peeked back out to find Scar packing.

"So what's going to go on when we get there?"

"There the New Blooded will be welcomed home. A ceremony will take place later in that week along with another to honor our fallen brothers and sisters on this trip. You'll need to pack and you can stay at my place. I will change the atmosphere for you so it's more comfortable. Our planet is very hot and much more nitrogen rich than that of your planet. We still have a good amount of oxygen so you should be able to breathe okay but if-"

"Okay hold on there," Lex laid a hand on his shoulder. His muscles were tense and his back completely straight. "Let's calm down. Why are you so tense Scar? What are you not telling me?"

"Lots Lex. I'm not telling you a lot of things." He fiddled with a piece of cloth before be packed it neatly into a box.

"Then why can't you tell me? I'm here to help you, not hurt you." Scar's dreadlocks shook and rattled as he bowed his head down in thought. Finally he stood and began to compile the furs and skulls into bags and boxes to be taken to his home. After returning to the planet, most hunters would empty out their rooms or at least leave minimum supplies inside but Scar preferred to take everything he earned back to his home and start anew on the next hunt.

"Let's go get your things now," Scar moved towards the door and waited for her to follow. Lex huffed before following him out. They walked in silence to her room where they packed her things. They had unblooded helpers who would, for a small price, come and help move the things from the ship to wherever they needed to go. Scar already ordered three others to help both him and her.

It was only a couple hours later that they landed. A large group was awaiting them when they docked. New Blooded were welcomed home as well were life mated mates whose mates hadn't come along.

"Come. The unblooded are here," waving them onward, Scar and Lex showed them where their rooms were and what they needed to grab. Lex left a few furs in her room while Scar stripped his bear. Moving out, they decided to meet by the left bay doors if they lost each other in the crowd.

"You know what this remind me of?" All four looked towards her as she continued, "A really bad college move in/out day." Confused they shrugged off her comment and left the room.

"What is college?" Scar asked suddenly.

"Consider it the years before you get blooded. You go and train or in this case learn then you get blooded or, again, in this case get a diploma or whatever." They nodded, understanding a bit more what she had been referring to.

"Did you go to college?"

"Yeah. I studied things like astronomy, geology, and things just dealing with the Earth in general."

"That's why you hike and do expeditions? You like things dealing with nature?" Scar seemed interested in the topic. Lex smiled at that. Just as everything about them fascinated her, everything about her world fascinated them.

"Yeah. I love my mountain climbing. What kind of things are here on your planet?"

Scar clicked, seemingly proud about whatever he was about to say. "We have lots of mountain ranges here but I'm afraid they're not as cold as your planet is."

"You're gonna have to have show me while we're here okay?" Lex grinned up at him while he eagerly nodded.

Once they had reached the left bay doors, they made sure they had everyone and everything before Scar led the way to his home. They had paved roads made of white stone while their houses and stores were made of mostly dark metal. According to Scar, this metal helped heat the houses in the winter but kept them cool in the summer, well in their definition of heat and cool. There were lots of trees and vines lining the side of the roads and attached to houses which provided shade along the walkways to keep them cool and not burn their feet. However, Lex still had to wear the leather sandals she had been given by Elder K'ash.

Before landing, he had come to see her and apologize for what he had done. It wasn't his fault as he took the medic's word, she understood he wanted her to be healthy and healed even if that meant a rough recovery. She was grateful for his visit and despite Scar's grumbling they had a nice lunch together before separating.

Continuing down the street, one building that never faded out of view was that of the city building. Their Citadel. It was where the high council was to meet with a representative from every clan and conduct trials. Also things like libraries and archives were found there. The docking bays were near by the Citadel but Scar's home was further south in his clan's district. While one could live anywhere, most lived near their clan members since they had to pay tribute through their representative elder in the Citadel. These elders were different from ship elders. You had the motherships which were conducted by an elder of the clan while the smaller hunting ships conducted by another elder. They did this voluntary but they could still go out on a hunt and such but their responsibility lied with running the ship.

The elder could choose to either command the hunting ships or mothership, just stay back at home, or go on a private hunt if they have a private ship like Elder K'ash. Lex didn't quite comprehend all the details but she was sure she'd get use to them over time. Almost four miles from the docking area, they arrived on the street of Scar's home.

"It's small yes but I didn't expect another living resident so soon," Scar explained as he opened the door for them. Once their stuff was in, the unblooded were paid and then they left for whatever.

"That's fine, I guess I should have my own place anyway." Lex walked around looking at the kitchen and living area before seeing the bedrooms. There was only two and then one bathroom but Lex didn't mind, after all they had shared a room for quite a few months before she had gotten her own.

"Please stay." Scar was right behind her, his face buried slightly in her hair as he breathed her in. "Stay. Stay with me."

"Scar, I'm not dependent on you and I shouldn't be. If I'm going to be here I need to be able to live on my own," she patted his dreadlocks lightly before turning in his arms to get away. He followed her down the hall, determined to convince her.

"Please Lex."

"Scar were not even mated. We were temporary mates and if you want something more here then-"

"I do not want pups, Lex. I just want you," she froze in her haste at the familiar words. Almost the same words he had said the very first night he took her into his room and they showed each other exactly what they felt. They bared their souls to each other and even afterwards Lex wasn't sure if he felt the same even when he was overprotective or very touchy.

"What if we do take that step? What would that mean for you? Your honor? Your pride? Your rank? We had one night together. It was just one. What would they think now if you made it a more permanent thing?"

Anger tore through him. This wasn't about public opinion and as far as he was concerned they could stuff their snobby opinions up their butts. But, a feeling of gratefulness conquered the rage, if Lex felt the need to keep his reputation safe, to keep his honor safe, then he was sure he wanted no other by his side.

"Why do you care of their opinion?"

"I don't care. I'm human, their Yuatja. I honestly don't give a **pauk** about them but I do care if it affects you. I know you've worked hard since I've last seen you. Look at these trophies, Scar," she moved back a curtain of beads to show the room specifically set aside to house his trophies. He had the walls, shelves, and even special cases lined up with many skulls he had collected. "I can't just take that away for selfish reasons. That's not fair."

Scar purred in delight at her words. Naturally, a female checking out their collection was the very thing every male wanted but for them to compliment it was definitely a confidence booster.

"I needed over a thousand gold pounds to get on that ship just to have a ride back to Earth. Unless your unblooded going for a chiva, and this still applies to them, there are selected planets and systems, in general, an inexperienced New Blood like myself can go. Night is a very experienced and labeled as Blooded and I believe in a few months that he might become an Honored Blooded, they have the chance to become Elders and Arbitrators. Jag, Molten and I are still considered New Bloods though we are close enough to be called Young Bloods. New Bloods are after the chiva and that title will last a few years before becoming Young Bloods but we took every hunt and at one point stripped our houses almost bare to get the money to go to Earth." His arms braced each side of her as she was pushed against the wall. His breath was ragged from his long speech and for a moment she just stared in shock.

"You stripped your house bare to just go to Earth for me?"

"Almost bare, I said almost," clicking in amusement he snuggled his face into her neck as she laughed.

"Wouldn't they still not allow you on?" Lex happily played with his dreadlocks, more content in knowing it wasn't some freak accident they stumbled across each other again.

"They knew our purpose and Night agreed to supervise us in case we did something stupid which we didn't might I add."

"Except for kidnapping me."

"I don't think that was stupid," he pulled back from her, slightly pouting at her choice of words.

"Sure, sure. Help me unpack my stuff now," waving him forward they headed back to their boxes and bags to settle in.

Once their stuff had been properly put away, Scar led her to his room where he pulled her in for cuddling. Then he began to explain. While Lex knew a lot about the mating season itself and temporary mates, she knew little on life mates. While most of the time, if they got into bed together it would be a sign of temporary mating it could also end up being a life mating if it was just them two and no other mates involved. However, life mating usually occurred before or, like said before, after the mating season. In their case, it would be after but there was a ritual that needed to be done.

"What kind of ritual? Like what do we have to do?"

"We first have to do some government like things such as papers and stuff that let them know my stuff is yours and yours mine in case one of us die. Just because it's in my name doesn't mean it won't go to you if I pass on or vice versa. My kind also live longer than yours, much longer and there are a few things we can do to insure you live as long as I do. Then finally, the actual ritual is much like just mating but it requires a few things. I'll have Nikki or Lu explain it to you. I'm not sure how really..." His embarrassment on the topic wasn't lost on Lex and she laughed.

"I think I get the jist of it. I'm taking a nap then we can go to the market place or something?"

"Sure," Scar pulled her back into his arms and they settled into the furs and despite the sun shining brightly outside, they fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I cannot wait for the last chapter! I'm super psyched about it! I might have to post it tomorrow, as I'm a little sick and slow in getting this down but I will finish it this weekend! I'm sure of it! If you're confused on anything, don't worry, I'll be explaining some stuff later for you guys since there is a lot about their culture that I just can't take the time to explain or else jeopardize the story. It would become long and boring but I tired to give you guys a little insight on it. The grande finale shall be tomorrow! If I missed anything that you'd like translated please PM me and I'll fix that ASAP.**


	28. Miana

**Translations:**

**Paya: Goddess**

**Ooman: human**

**Sei-i: yes**

Just as promised, after their nap they headed to the market place. It buzzed with all sorts of chatter and there were displays of different things.

"What is that?"

"Silks from the nearby planet of A'k-rashiar. Want to try some on?" Moving through the crowd they stopped at the merchant's stand to look at the different styles and colors. Lex picked out a golden-tan color schemed cloth with a leaf like pattern across it.

"Wow, these are gorgeous," Scar inspected the cloth agreeing with Lex.

"Do you have these kinds of robes at home? I've seen things that you call cotton, silk, and denim but I've never seen things like this when visiting."

"I don't think you've visited places like India. They have all kinds of patterns that I've known of like these. Miana had once brought be back a few. I think they're still hung up in my closet."

Scar hummed in thought, "perhaps one day we'll return for them. Here let's get this." Snatching the fabric from her, he walked up to the pleased looking merchant and made a sold bargain for the cloth. Wrapping it up in a bag, Scar grabbed Lex's hand and continued over to several other stands to gaze at.

Some had sculptures of ancient warriors from stories and others had more natural looking stone for gardens and such. They had tapestry that told the story of their goddess, Paya and other warriors but most just held exquisite designs and colors alike.

"How about that one for the living room?" Scar pointed to a very ancient looking tapestry that had an old but mystical about it. With its frayed edges and the worn on looking leather that let the blues, reds, and oranges shine in their making, it made a wonderful piece. Looking at the asking price, it seemed very undervalued to Lex. Something like, this back on Earth would have caught the eye of a collector of sorts like an antique collector.

"It seems under-valued though," Lex worried over the tapestry as they walked from the stand.

"Yes, probably because of the maker, region it was made, or because most are looking for brighter colors. I think we just got a good deal," Scar continued on smugly as Lex followed laughing at his "apparent" skill in bartering.

"What is there in this bazaar of yours?" Grinning down at her, he led the way to a section filled with lots of cages. There they saw many exotic animals and bidding going on.

"We do have a variety of pets to choose from. Want to see?" Leading way, Scar shied her many animals that looked much like insects and critters in a larger form as well as many colorful birds and small mammals.

When looking at a particularly small creature that had bright blue feathers lining the middle of its back from the top of the skull to the tip of its tail and had soft dark brown fur, Lex and Scar were confronted by messengers from the Citadel.

After a moment of talking between Scar and them, he turned to translate their conversation to Lex, "the Elder Va'rak wishes to see you, alone."

"You can't come?" When Scar translated, the guard bristled in annoyance.

"No." Scar looked worriedly at Lex. It wasn't always a good thing to see an elder you didn't know and he never knew what the reaction would be when she came. His clan have freedom to all if they wished to join their society and their ranks unlike those who could have other races as companions and those who chose to have them solely as slaves.

"Well, tell them that I'm currently busy and that now is not a good time. If it is so important then you can either come along or I don't go at all," Lex was completely calm and she silently turned back to the small creature who seemed to enjoy the attention Lex was giving it.

"Lex. Let's go."

"He's cute. Can we come back later?"

"**Sei-i.**" Accepting the fact that it might not be there later, Lex turned and followed the guards to the Citadel. Their society didn't see any need for land transportation other than the trains you could take from city to city but even then those were in the air. Outside of the cities were the farms but the forests were maintained for hunting reserves, mining, and the occasional lumbering but other than that they were undisturbed.

Once they had reached it, they were handed off to another guy sent to see them in. While he wished to protest about Scar's presence, he could feel Lex's agitation and did his best not to set her off. As the Elder's door came into view, they opened to welcome them in. Scar and Lex stepped inside and the doors closed behind them, leaving them with the elder unaccompanied.

"I do believe I asked for you only. I also believe it's a bit rude to defy my orders." He clasped his hands together and waited patiently for her response which he believed would be amusing.

"I do believe it's rude to ask for someone who had just landed and who was out shopping. I also thinks it's rude for you to not introduce yourself, Elder Va'rak," Lex didn't let her shock of his perfect English render her speechless, in fact, being in such a situation before which needed diplomacy, Lex kept cool and responded without hesitation. Once he had stood from his chair, Lex and Scar bowed their heads respectively.

"Why do so when you seem to already know my name and I yours?" He clicked amusingly, as if he had cornered her again. But he came completely unarmed and underestimated the human's natural ability for wit and cleverness that accompanied their diplomacy.

"Common courtesy, Elder. However, we need to get to business on why you called me here. I'm a straight to the point kind of gal so let's get a move on shall we?" Setting her bags down by her feet she straightened her back and crossed her arms, a move that would seem cocky and aggressive to any other human but the Yuatja saw it as more of a very annoyed female.

"Of course, please sit," Lex sat in the only chair, slightly concerned about Scsr having to stand but Scar shrugged off not really caring whether he stood or sat. "I've called you here about a young ooman female named Miana. You are friends with her correct?"

"Yes."

"She accompanied you to Antarctica?"

"Yes."

"She was given a gauntlet by another surviving Yuatja?"

"Why am I here and what has this got to with Miana?" Lex never raised her voice once but the Elder was flabbergasted by her change in tone. Clearing his throat he shouted out a command and the doors opened to reveal Celtic in chains.

Scar roared in outrage but Lex's calm hand on his arm kept him from charging in defense of his younger brother.

"You see he shouldn't have given away such technology to her. The harm that could occur would be most tragic if anyone was to ever use it improperly. While giving something like a ki'pa-chi would be okay, this is unacceptable. I've asked for your presence because I need Miana to be brought back here for questioning and to ensure our technology was misused. Do you understand now?"

"Unchain him," when no move to occurred, Lex turned to face the elder directly, "Miana is my friend and while I have no problem learning about your society and joining your ranks I'll keep my human morals as tight to me as I can which means that while Miana is my friend and like family no matter what you say, no matter what you threaten to do, she comes willingly and full heartedly. If she refuses, then she refuses. If she comes on her terms then she comes on her terms and those terms are to be respected. Am I understood?" The elder nodded and Celtic was released from his chains.

"Do not worry. If all is well then he will not be tried or go to jail but if something is a miss or something was to happen while we were gone then he will be tried and possibly exiled and marked as a bad blood for execution am I understood?"

"**Sei-i**."

"Good. Then please, take my personal vessel that had been prepared for you and who ever you may wish to take," the elder clapped his hands gleeful and sat back down in his chair.

"One more thing though," Lex leaned forward and placed her hand son his desk to receive his full attention, "You are the rep for this clan?" Understanding her abbreviated term he nodded and she continued, "Then I have a few requests to make while I'm here." Turning she looked at Scar one last time and he nodded, encouraging her.

"We want to be me life mates and we need to go through this government thingy. I'm assuming you're the one in charge of making that happen?"

"**Sei-i**. The papers will be waiting on your return." Nodding, Lex grabbed her stuff and walked out with Celtic and Scar following behind. If they were going back the they would need to prepare because Lex knew Miana would come back kicking and screaming, even if she had at first willing key agreed. It was after all in her nature.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, so I wanted to update yesterday but sadly instead of feeling better I felt a bit more worse and today I'm running off of Mountain Dew and Royal Crown caffeine along with four hours of sleep... Pray that I don't crash at some point 'cause that would suck. Anyway I have a few author notes to post after this with a nice explanation of what's going on. This story has in fact ended but only Lex's portion of the story. There will not be a sequel either because there isn't a point. Anyway stay tuned for a few author notes from me and I'll be explaining characters and the way their culture works which will be an important aspect if the second portion.**


	29. AVP-C&E

Characters:

Key:

TA=Trial Age

Yuatja years × 20 = Earth years

Heights

6-7 ft= short

8-9 ft= average

10-12 ft= tall

Scar: Green/Gray (gray dominate) tones; gold eyes; average height; TA: 19;

Yuatja: 19-21

Earth: 380-420

Celtic: Green/Gray (green dominate) tones; hazel eyes; average height; TA: 18; Yuatja: 18-20

Earth: 360-400

Molten: Reddish hues and Gray tone; yellow eyes; short; T.A: 18

Yuatja: 20-22

Earth: 400-440

Night: Black/navy blue hues; black eyes; Average-tallish height; TA: 18

Yuatja: 25-27

Earth: 500-540

Jag: Blend of green/brown (earthy-like); dark olive eyes; Average-tallish height; T.A: 19

Yuatja: 20-22

Earth: 400-440

Nikki: Blend of light olive/orange tones; brown eyes; tall; T.A: 18

Yuatja: 21-23

Earth: 420-460

Lu: Blend of brown/gray (more like gray-ashy spots); orange eyes; average height; TA: 18

Yuatja:19-21

Earth: 380-420

Elders:

Elder Va'rak

Elder K'ash

Elder N'nagara

Government:

Their government is set on a republican like system. What you have is the four big clans which will not be mentioned in the story but they are the powerhouses and could be considered kingdoms from their wealth and land. They occupy seats of a four seated council that could be compared to the U.S. Supreme Court. Then you have the high council which have a member from each clan excluding the big four. Elder Va'rak is the rep for Scar, Night, Jag, Lex, Miana, Celtic, Molten and the girls' (Nikki and Lu) clan.

On ships there is one elder who oversees the entire ship. They have to be qualified for the job and they are reviewed for approval by the high council. They do this job as a volunteer and can go hunting with the rest of the ship. Elders that accompany and help the top chief elder of the ship will oversee hunting ships that come with the mothership such as Elder K'ash. They can bring personal ships as well which most do again shown by Edler K'ash who lets Scar and Lex borrow his.

Scar explained how one must be a certain rank and have the money to go to certain places such as a trip to go to Earth unless of the Chiva which they are limited in hunting still but they are permitted to go to the planet where they must do their chiva but nothing else. Example: Scar went to Earth for Chiva but he couldn't do any other hunting other than that. On the way there and back he would be restricted to certain places for hunting.

Now onto the issue of slaves. There are only three clans (one is considered a kingdom but not part of the big four) that allow slaves. Then there are the ones with companions. They can bring other species as companions (not to be confused as pets) only if said species agreed to come. If proven they had not agreed willingly then they are sent back, compensated, and the Yuatja who brought them with them are most likely exiled and marked a bad blood for execution. Companions have rights and are treated as equals but they are to be with their Yuatja companion most of the times especially outside of the home. They are not required to join social norms or to even learn their language though encouraged and therefore they somewhat require assistance from their Yuatja companion. For clans like Scar and co.'s, any species can come to their society but if they wish to be like a citizen then that clan must accept them and they have to learn to integrate into society including learning language and culture. Clans can reject them but they cannot harm them unless motivation to do so because that could start wars.

Career:

Most Yuatja have to pay for their training to become hunters and so they pick up a secondary job such as blacksmith, engineer, or medic. Some finish their training and either become blooded or turn to make their job a profession. Those after blooded sometimes turn back to the profession or they take their extra knowledge from whatever field and use it in their hunts. Farmers usually are retired Yuatja, religious Yuatja from the temples who come for humbling themselves, or Yuatja that chose that path.

Unblooded are those training to become hunters and this only applies to those training and no one else in any other field.

New Blooded are those who passed their chiva and this title lasts usually for a few years.

Young Bloods are those who've gotten some good experience but nothing "hard core". Scar and co. are Young Bloods based on the fact they pushed to gain lots of skulls and money to get on the ship but by years they would be New Bloods but by wealth and experience/skulls they'd be Young Bloods.

Blooded are the transitions between Young Bloods and Honored blooded like Night.

Honored Blooded have the ability to rank up to Arbitrator or Elder and they have special privileges.

Arbitrators are basically Elders but they hunt down bad bloods and are used as police force. In time of need Blooded and Honored Blooded are usually put under the command of an Arbitrator or Elder during things like war or rebellion/disobedience, ect.

Elders are the eldest of the ranks and extend to all professions based on age and on skill in their specific profession(s). Chiefs in things like the medical profession are elders as well.

**For any questions just PM me but realize I left information out that I probably won't be using in my story.**


	30. Down We Go

January 8th: 143 days to go

January 15th: 136 days to go

January 25th: 126 days to go

**1/25 Edit: Hey guys! How has life been? And 126 days to go whohoo! Can't wait until we get down to 0!**

February 6th: 114 days to go

February 17th: 103 days to go

**2/17 Edit: Aloha! We are almost to Earth and back to poor Miana. Wonder where she is? Is she alive? Dead? Ill? Maybe a little pissed off at Lex? The world may never know... A little self advertising here but if any of you go outside the realm of fanfiction please go check out my original works either at Wattpad or Fictionpress. I would appreciate the support!**

February 19th: 101 days to go

**2/19 Edit: For anyone interested, I hope to publish this on wattpad for not only a bigger auidence but whatever you guys feel like is easier. I also have it up on deviantart if that helps you guys out. Anyways... For all you Alien fans I am halfway through a story called Substitute Queen. I'll give a little shout out when I begin to post.**

February 24th: 96 days to go

**2/24 Edit: Hey, here is a little but of Substitute Queen coming up! First chapter of AVP The Unexpected Adventure will be posted later today on wattpad! Give it some love 3**

March 5th: 86 days to go

**3/5 Edit: Hey guys! First two chapters are up on wattpad to be viewed! Be paitent! Time is almost up and soon we'll be back on Earth!**

March 16th: 75 days to go

March 29th: 62 days to go

April 5th: 55 days to go

May 9th:21 days to go

May 24th: 6 days to go


	31. Search-Prologue pt2

The shuttle landed smoothly in between the trees. Air drifted through the corridors, stirring around their feet as the excitement set in. For an entire year, Lex had been off with aliens doing things she never dreamed possible. Now, she waits for the metal doors to open and familiar greenery to welcome her.

Metal hatches creaked open, settling on the forest floor. Wild life had run by now, fearing the new threat in their beloved domain. Little did they know that this was no hunting party but a searching one.

Lex stepped out, followed by her mate, Scar. His brother, Celtic, flanked his side along with Night. Molten and Jag followed suit in bringing up the rear of the strange group. The metal doors closed behind them and the ship itself dissolved into the environment. It's deadly but mysterious aura still wavered in the field, keeping back any curious eyes, man or animal.

Lex trembled slightly at the sight of home just a few miles ahead. Not knowing who or what now inhabited her cabin home, she had Night pull their ship into a more discrete location. She fingered her braided hair, feeling the texture of the rough beads against smooth dark hair. Scars lightly tattooed her skin from the battles she faced and won. Animal skin clothing hung loosely to her figure while her netting clung more tightly, becoming a second skin to her.

Scar stayed close behind her as they walked to her home. His gray hide had only a little bit of green to camouflage him in the forest. Instead of trying to be invisible, he let anyone close see him, unafraid of the animals or humans who might catch him bare to the naked eye. Unlike him, Celtic blended in much more appropriately with his green more dominant than his grey. Both males flanked Lex while the rest cloaked themselves.

Molten stayed just a few meters ahead at all times. He kept cloaked, his reddish hues and volcanic ash spots, the very things that gave him his nickname, would only be noticed more quickly than the other three behind him. Jag walked beside them, off about three yards to cover their left, and despite having his earthy texture, let the technology keep him hidden. Night, much like Jag, stayed three yards to the left. His dark tones of navy and black kept him in the same boat as Molten and therefore he remained invisible.

Finally, the trees broke, giving way to the overgrown back yard. The treaded lightly at first but soon came to the conclusion that nobody was home. Bills stacked high in front of her door, signifying the lots of unhappy people who visited her door. She kicked them aside, finding her extra key and opened the door for the rest of the group. Most had already seen her place but that had been before the leaked roof or the pilong dust.

A spark of sorrow filled Lex at the unkept sight but she moved past it to where her laptop lay dead. She collected a few things that they would need and motioned for them to leave. Lex locked the door and without a word they began back to the ship.

"You wanted nothing else?" Scar spoke quietly into her ear, his warm breath tickling her nape. His english improved greatly since she had first met him even though he still had a rough accent that tethered the edges of each sentence.

"No, we can use this to find her. Let's just hurry." Lex didn't speak much after that. She hadn't spoken to anyone the entire trip except for short, clipped responses. After dinner in the ship, Lex stayed outside, letting the chill of night come over her. Scar waited until almost dawn for her return, she finally did come back to their room just before sunrise.

Night carefully maneuvered them back out into the atmosphere, heading towards the location Lex had given him before bed. He had no one to help guide him or to let him know the best place to land so he stayed far from the suburb this woman resided in. He touched down in an alcove of trees.

Lex stayed asleep for most of the morning, choosing to take her time in getting to Night at the helm.

"Where to?"

"We head to her aunt's house. Just Scar and me, the rest should stay here." Lex didn't ask for their opinions or give them the time, she sharply left to change.

"What bothers you?" Scar purred behind her, strapping her gauntlet to her wrist.

"We haven't spoken in two years, Scar. She's not going to be happy." She steadied herself against his chest, letting him continue to armor her up.

"You are friends. I'm sure everything will be alright in the end." His mandibles played with her hair, scratching at her scalp before he released her. Together they left the ship in search for Miana.


	32. Search On

**Translations:**

**Kv'var - Hunt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lex moved, unseen, through the suburb just outside of town. The typical white fences with a few kids playing in the street were just what Miana's aunt would like. She had been traditional or as Miana liked to put it, 'traditionally mean'. She despised Lex's influence on the younger girl about thriller adventures via mountain climbing or cave diving.

Scar stayed close, easily tense by the strange surroundings. She knew he had never seen such a community before and despite similar things on his planet, this was just more chaotic. Usually, supervisors kept children in playful but meaningful activities. Such things as 'hide and seek' or 'tag' did not appeal to him.

"I am… to say the least… confused." And he sounded like it too.

"These aren't the types of games you'd find back home but these games can be just as meaningful you know." Lex lead him to a yard so they could quietly watch a game of 'capture the flag'. "When you're young, you don't quite understand how these games can help, much like not realizing the morals to a story yet, you still subconsciously take it all in."

"Tell me the rules to this game." The kids broke off from their individual huddles. They had been strategizing, obviously competitive over the game.

"It's simple. You have two or more teams, though it's usually just two. Each team will hide their flag and they must guard it from the other team while trying to capture the other team's flag. Whoever manages to grab the flag and bring it back to their base wins. I know several versions of this game, all different but similar. Some will require teamwork like here but in other versions, each player must rely on him or herself." They watched a bit more before Lex moved further down the street, deeper into the neighborhood.

"What is the point of dress up?" Scar pulled Lex to a stop to examine several girls having a tea party.

They looked to be very young, six years of age, their parents watching closely while having their own conversation. Suddenly, a young boy came running out, barely four years old, from the house. The girls pulled up a chair and gave him a plate with two cookies on it. He ate them happily while the 'princesses' of the party talked in 'polite manner'.

"Creativity and imagination. They dress the part as best as they can and try to pretend to be princesses. Your culture is all about the hunting and innovation. Here, we take pride in a multitude of things, tea parties would be one of them." Lex took his hand in hers, leading him further away. He let her, still appalled but highly curious about such things.

They passed many houses, some busy and others looking silent. Finally, a light blue painted house appeared on the corner on one of the many streets. A red SUV sat in front but no familiar black truck. Circling, the television could be seen playing by one of the back windows. Miana's aunt sat there, invested in some HGTV. A normal occurrence but the missing truck wasn't. While it still was plausible Miana had just left for a while, Lex sensed she hadn't been home for a long time.

Scaling the back wall, they snuck into an unlocked window. The study had been recently dusted and the books left untouched on the bookshelf by the way they sagged. Lex passed through the entryway to the hallway. No one was on the upper floor, so they headed to Miana's room at the end.

Scar stood watch outside, leaving his mate to investigate. The room had collected loads of dust like no one had even bothered to at least open the door. Her only window was locked tight and curtains drawn, leaving the inside to rot.

"Miana hasn't been here in awhile," Lex's voice dropped low, small despair closing in on her heart. But, Scar rested a hand on her head, comforting Lex in the only way he knew how. Touch. He brought her close to his chest for small hug before releasing her and leading her out of the house.

They camped in a large oak tree a few houses away. The sun kept high in the sky and children were still heard playing and laughing in a few places. Most had gone inside, tired and hungry from their play.

"I know another place. Let's go." Lex stood suddenly, jumping out of the tree and running ahead. Scar took his time, easily catching up and keeping pace. The suburb was left far behind the two as they headed towards town, met by bustling people.

They took to the roofs, moving fast under the sun yet completely hidden from the public eye. After some time, they came across what first looked to be a nature reserve in the middle of a concrete wilderness. Upon closer inspection, a little japanese style house sat in the middle but Lex corrected Scar's thinking.

"It's a dojo. I mean, it's his house too but he teaches martial arts to kids and stuff. Miana learned her sword fighting from him." Lex pointed to a few students leaving the dojo, regular clothes on while their proper uniforms were packed away in their bags.

"Should we wait?" He surveyed the area, eyeing pedestrians everywhere.

"I need regular clothes. I can't talk to him dressed like this." Scar nodded his agreement and they left for a nearby store. Once the sun went down, the snuck in and stole some clothes for her to wear.

Lex dressed quickly in an alleyway, Scar shielding her. Luckily, no one noticed them or wandered toward them. Once dressed, Lex walked casually towards the closing dojo, opening the sliding door with caution.

Scar stayed close, his heat radiating on her back. As much as she preferred him to be hiding away, Lex needed the comfort.

"Are you a friend or foe?" His back, hunched as he bent down, was turned to them.

"So long as Miana calls you friend, then so shall I." When he turned, mostly in shock, Lex bowed in respect.

"We believed you to be dead. They came for her and with no contact, we both assumed the worst." The man sat down on the steps to the upper platform. His cane laid next to him, one hand on the excellently crafted tiger head.

"They came? Like they chased her out of her home?!" He nodded, confirming her worst fears.

"I am glad to see you okay. Miana hasn't been here in over six months. Knowing you two are so alike, I am sure you will find her in the places only you know. She had Beanie with her too." The man stood then, gipping his cane as he hobbled down the steps.

"What did they do?" Lex stepped forward to stand closer to the man, Scar followed her movement. His heat continued to radiate on her back and if the older man noticed, he did not say.

"I'm not sure. However," he led her to sit beside him on the bottom steps. "She came running here. I hid her under my floorboards, made up a little story about how she left her dog here with me. They searched for her, but did not come close to finding her. After a few weeks, she took Beanie and the bags she had and left. No contact. Nothing."

"Thank you, Master." Lex bowed her head before standing. Scar followed but stopped to examine an unrolled scroll on the wall. A female warrior stood, posed for battle in simple, traditional japanese garments. Small children stood hidden behind her, looking dirty and frightened but some looked up at the woman in awe. Lex also noticed his sudden interest and stopped as well.

"I had that commissioned. A protector of children. The youth are important, it is why I do what I do. They are the new generation filled with inspiration and plans of a better world. However, the world is treacherous and so they must learn to fight and protect not only themselves but the ones they hold dear." The master of the dojo smiled kindly, a strange look in his eye.

Lex felt Scar shift, something the elder spoke of resonated with him. He shifted closer, laying a hand on her shoulder, communicating silently. Lex couldn't understand, so she returned her focus to the elder.

"It looks like Miana."

"Blunt as always, Lex. Yes, I made sure it did. She always liked the little ones and enjoyed teaching them the things I taught her. Like you, she is a fighter, a brave warrior in modern society. Survivors of an unspoken horror, risen from the grief to conquer and save the weak." He came to stand next to her, admiring the ancient looking painting. "I was tough on her, as you know, but I do love her and hope she is safe."

Lex couldn't say anything to that, so she led Scar outside without a goodbye. They walked back to the ship, Lex not bothering to change her clothes or camouflage.

Scar filled the others in while Lex showered and changed. When she joined them for dinner, Night and Scar were in a quirky debate about how 'hide and seek' were important for children.

"It's just a game, you two. It's like that game where the children are chasing the one child. Not sure what you call it but it's like just opposite." She picked some fruit, munching as she filled her plate. Jag rolled his eyes, finding the entire conversation stupid.

"**Kv'var**. The children do something similar to… pulling sticks and as you would, the person with the shortest one must be the prey. The other hunters." Molten spoke up, idly eating his food while picking fruits off of Jag's. It enraged the green predator but before he could retort, Celtic spoke.

"How is this 'hide and seek' the same as our game back home?" Celtic stayed quiet on most of the trip, preferring solitude. However, in the few exchanges Lex has had with him, he had been polite but apologetic for the situation. Well, more like ashamed. Yet, no one here on the ship had anything negative towards him.

"It's the opposite really. One child must find the rest. Those who hide well enough and can last without being caught by the seeker will win but those who are caught first will be the seeker next. It's all about how good you can hide or stay uncaptured, really. It's…" She thought a moment, joining them at the table.

Everyone waited for her analogy that would either explain everything or nothing at all.

"It's like one predator finding multiple prey versus a hunting group tracking one prey. Same goes for 'tag', one person must be able to chase down, either by being faster or cornering, those who need to run." She bit into her cooked meat, chewing and watching their expressions.

"Interesting." Night leaned back in his chair, thinking. Nothing more had been said on the matter.

Lex left for her bedroom, joined by Scar shortly after nesting down. He joined her on the furs, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close. She let him, welcoming his embrace.

"We will find her. I assure you." His words mumbled out into her hair.

"Oh, I believe that. I'm just not sure whether she'll kick my ass when we find her. Hell, she'll probably kick all our asses." Scar chuckled, that strange clicking sound filling the room. Lex found it weird but humorous at first. Now, she found it kind of cute, but saying that too his face would just poke at his ego. Instead, she remained quiet, letting him laugh for a good bit before he settled for sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Who is back in business? I am! I'm so happy to be writing this part but I'm terrified to screw up this entire next part. However, I know (maybe) that I can pull this sucker off! I realize my prologue to Part 2 sucked, but prologues shouldn't be long and I found some deep inspiration today. Visited an art museum, had some crappy tacos and here I am with a good chapter. There might be some errors but I should have gotten most of them. **

**To give you guys a good reference about the story and how long I've been writing it, I started this book in March last year. I finished Part 1 by August (If I am correct) and now, I come back in May to write my second portion. One reason I did the whole countdown was because I scrapped my original plot line for the second portion. I had no motivation or inspiration to write that second part but I found it. Just like part one, I am hyped for part two. This should last until November but with all these ideas in my head, I'm sure I could go into 2017.**

**Lastly, I realize I do not have Romance as a genre here because it was never meant to play a large role in the story. Yes, it made it's appearance and yes it had it's impact but my story was about their adventure. Lex assimilated into a culture and essentially got herself married to a hot extraterrestrial. Now for Miana, well, she has some interesting roles. She's ambitious for one so there will lots for us to see. Lex is not leaving the spotlight, they are in this together now and so are there predator friends.**

**I may disappear for a few weeks once schools hits, but I assure you, this has not been forgotten. Over 10,000 views and 39 followers, I thank you for the support you guys gave me. I hope I don't disappoint. *bows***


	33. Predictable

Lex, followed by the rest of the merry group, led them through the foliage of bush and tree. The park had been a reserve for the wild wolves, deer, bears and so on who called this place refuge.

Miana's favorite place had been a field just a few yards off from them. Often, they found bear cubs, led by their mom, trailing through in the spring. Deer would pass by masses, followed by a hunting party of wolves. The ideal place for an outdoors lover.

"She will be here?" Celtic asked, walking just behind her and next to his brother.

"Most likely." They broke the trees, entering the field Lex had referenced.

Miana sat, her back to them, tending a dying fire. Her dog Beanie, a loyal german shepherd caught notice of them. He didn't growl but barked happily at seeing Lex. Her friend jumped in surprise, turning to see Beanie jump on Lex, happily licking her face.

"Lex?" Miana left her fire, the food falling to the forest floor as she stood.

"Hey, Miana. It's been a long time." Beanie left her, sensing her hidden friends. He sniffed around them before deciding not to like their quietness. The dog returned to Miana, sitting by her side obidently.

"Where have you been?!" Lex tried to get close, to comfort Miana but she shoved her away.

"Miana, please listen to me. I want to explain."

"Explain?! Explain?! You never sent me the email like you said you would! I spent two years without any word from you! They came Lex! They wanted to know about Antarctica!" Her hands grabbed her hair, pulling at them in frustration.

"I know. I know. I talked to Master. He wanted to make sure you were okay. He told me how they came for you. I'm sorry, Miana." Lex approached, pulling in her friend for a hug.

"You left me alone… I was chased from my own home. My aunt didn't even care…"

"We care, Miana. Beanie, Master, and me. We all care." At the mention of his name, Beanie barked, wagging his tail happily.

"Thank you for coming back, Lex." Miana sniffled a little, stepping out of their embrace.

"Anytime, on that note, there are some people you'd be happy to see." Lex looked back where the predators had been standing. She nodded her head to them, letting them know it was okay to expose themselves.

"Why are you wearing those clothes anyway, Lex?"

"Well, I went on a very unexpected adventure." With those words, the Yuatjan warriors decloaked. Miana stood with her mouth agape, shock would be an understatement.

"Is that… Scar?" She looked to the right predator, her memory serving her well. He nodded his head, greeting her with a shake on the shoulder. Instead of trying to return it, she pulled him in for a hug. Lex snorted beside them, eyeing Scar's awkwardness as he patted her back.

"Celtic is here too." Lex pointed a thumb towards the similar looking warrior and before he could do anything, Miana hugged him too.

Beanie joined the group, sniffing the newcomers once again. Night petted the dog's head, taking care in his strength. He liked the big guy and licked his mask before rubbing himself against Miana for attention.

"Who are these guys?" Miana pointed to the other three and Lex let them introduce themselves. Each received a hug, Molten being quiet receptive to the human greeting unlike Jag who looked elsewhere and kept still like stone.

"Miana, we've come to get you. To come back with us. You see, an elder found out about you having the gauntlet piece and Celtic got in trouble but he wants to meet you for reassurance no one else has it." Lex scratched Beanie's ears, not looking Miana in the eye.

"What's the catch?"

"No, catch." Night spoke before Lex could, reassuring Miana that she would be a guest and treated respectively among their species.

"Well… If I am a guest, I can have conditions right?"

"Yes." Again, Night answered, already understanding the elder's wishes and being an Honorable warrior, was tasked with Miana's well being until she reached the mothership.

"I can bring Beanie?"

"Yes."

"No tests or trials?"

"Hell no!" This time Lex answered, thinking back on her own trials. She had quite a few years on Miana, a young woman of 27. Being older, Lex took the woman under her wing, finding comfort in their similar interests.

"You did well in yours…" Molten's quiet statement earned him a glare from Lex.

Miana probed the subject, "what trials?"

"Mostly just seeing if I could assimilate into the culture." Lex's quick response had Miana raising an eyebrow.

"Scar, what kind of trials did Lex have to go through?" The predator refused to answer, stuck between a glare from his mate and a glare from Miana. "Anyone want to answer my question?"

"She had to fight the hard meats, the dark creatures you saw in Antarctica." Night answered calmly, not seeing any point in why Miana couldn't know.

"What?!" She jumped to her feet, marching over to Night. Miana grabbed his front plate and tugged until he brought himself eye level with her. "Who commissioned it?"

"Miana!" Lex stood but the young brunette held up a hand, stopping her.

"Who?"

"An elder." Night felt uncomfortable answering fully.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to kick every elder's ass unless you save me the trouble and answer…" Lex pulled Miana away, patting her head in comfort.

"Let's not make those threats, Miana."

"Can she own up to what she says?" Jag asked the question, looking at the pair with an unknown expression. Molten shoved his shoulder as if to shut him up but Jag just growled, reciting his question.

"She survived the hard meats because of her skill. I think she can stand a chance against the old men." Scar chuckled at his brother's explanation, also remembering the nonchalance the human had shown.

"We need to leave and no more threats!" Lex scolded Miana like a mother, bringing her in for a knuckle sandwich like an older sister.

"Come on, Lex! That hurts!" She let her go, laughing as she jogged up next to Scar. Miana watched the two walk off with mild interest.

"Hey, Lex…" Miana came up behind her, poking her back. "Are you two a thing?"

"Well um…" The older woman blushed a little, looking up at the tall being beside her. The rest of the group cocked their heads, not understanding the slang. "Yes, we are together."

"Mated." Scar corrected her statement.

"You two are freakin' married?! When were you going to tell me?!" Miana brought her hands up, resting them on her head in disbelief.

"It's more of a private affair…" Scar brought a hand to Lex's back, sensing her discomfort on the subject.

"Well, no duh! It's not like you two can go to Vegas or something…" Miana laughed at the thought. Lex smiled softly at her friend, glad to see her happy face in place of the distressed one.

"Grab your stuff and let's go. I'm sure you're going to like this new world." Miana did as told, grabbing her few bags and snuffing the glow of the fire. Beanie ran around in full circles, excitement in his veins.

"Lex, I believe you left some important information out about your friend…" Night approached her, whispering in her ear. Scar growled, not liking the closeness or the hidden threat behind the words.

"Later, Night. Miana doesn't like it being brought up."

"It may complicate things." At this, Lex fully turned, watching Miana explain a device in her hand to the curious Celtic and Molten. Her gaze pierced Night's even with his mask on.

"I accept and understand your culture and even took it as my own. However, I am still a human, born on this large ass rock. I hold several values close to me, one being that I _will_ protect my friends and family. That includes everyone in this field: Miana, Scar, Celtic, Molten, Jag and even you." Night straightened himself then, nodding in complete understanding.

"I respect that. The elders should be prepared for this."

"I know. She's no danger to anyone unless they attack her first. She'll fit in fine, Night." Lex loosened up, punching the older male in the arm before being led away by Scar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Some of you may be wondering what is going on. However, I'd like to show you long before anyone here explains it. If you catch on, great but if not, no worries you'll get there. My characters are as deep and human as a real person, or so I try. So, have patience if something sounds weird or the characters respond strangely because we do too and we all have our reasons for doing so.**


	34. We All Got Issues

**Its been quiet in the review section! Come on guys, I wanna hear some noise from you! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I realize there is a lot of information thrown at you but that should die down when we reach the planet again.**

**Translate:**

**mei-jadhi - Sister**

**Sain'ja - Warrior**

**Sei-i - Yes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miana settled in a spare room, Beanie sticking close to her side. The dog had been excited upon entering the ship but easily became unsettled when they lifted off into space. As instructed, Miana did bring out Celtic's old gauntlet to show the rest of the crew.

Miana refused to let them inspect or even hold it, something Lex knew came from her small obsession over the device. She spent hours just poking around the interface, studying the books and reports still stored on there. How Celtic had managed to translate it to english lied beyond her comprehension.

"See? I took good care of it. I kept it clean, safe, and out of the other's hands." Celtic collapsed in a nearby chair, clearly relieved by the circumstances. The rest settled around, waiting for their call.

Molten had informed the elders of Miana's agreeance, along with her many pending conditions that were for the elders' ears only. They received the call much later, rushing everyone into the control room to listen. Miana took her seat in the front, Beanie's head resting calmly on her lap.

"You are Miana?"

"I am. You asked me here for Celtic's trial?" She scratched behind her dog's ear. Beanie thumbed his tail loudly against the metal plating, happy.

"I did. We shall discuss more when you arrive but I hear you have kept our technology safe. Thank you." He nodded slightly in respect to her.

"We do have the conditions under which I will stay to discuss." Miana shifted in her chair, trying to stay relaxed.

"We have a proposition for you, actually. The elders of our clan would like to meet with you and talk about human customs. Many have find Lex's views and opinions on matters fascinating. She however, being a blooded warrior with a mate and interests elsewhere, does not have the time to simply sit around and discuss these matters." Va'Rock leaned back in his own chair, no longer looking so professional.

"Are you saying I'd have to stay on the planet?"

"No."

"Then elaborate for me."

"I am saying, Miana, that we'd like to have meetings with you. You may of course do as you please here, hunting and learning of anything you wish. We want to exchange knowledge, if you will." Miana blinked at his explanation, clearly shocked by such a big offer.

"What am I when I get there? A guest?"

"Technically yes but you are also a blooded warrior. With a few hunts, we can officially establish you as one. However, you are under the protection of the elders of the clan, a teacher to us of human ways." Someone moved in the background, catching Miana's eye. This meeting was not just between the two of them, anymore.

"Why do you need a teacher? You can observe and learn that way." Lex smirked, knowing full well of her friend's intentions. Despite being playful and accepting of most people, Miana liked bullet proof. She didn't like loose ends, 'ifs', or anything else that would jeopardize her. Often other people, mostly clients, would underestimate her but her tactical skills came from her teachings.

Master had not just taught her the art of fighting with the sword but the art of diplomacy and strategy. Some fights came unexpectedly but others can be predicted. In the end, one could avoid them or take them head on.

"We have been out of touch with your kind for a long time. We come to Earth to hunt, but we no longer retain that trading connection we once had. We've kept up with most of the species we trade with but yours were too far behind in technology and we, at the time, were unwilling to share. Now, however, we have noticed the great changes in your society. These we need help in deciphering." Miana huffed, slamming herself back into her chair and cocked her head at him. His eyes widened at the sudden behavior, not quite understanding the change in mood.

"Alright. But one more thing, I will respect and adapt to your culture but I will keep my own with me. I'll be honest with you in that I don't know any of you, so I ask for one thing. We are equals. I shall respect you so long as you respect me but I am not above you as you are not above me. Deal?"

"Then we are both teachers and students." Va'Rak signalled his agreement before the transmission cut off.

After a few moments of silence, Miana wormed her way out the overly large chair and back to her room to sleep. The others followed suit, excluding Jag on watch duty. Night took his shift afterwards and then slept most of the 'morning'.

Breakfast was amusing. Beanie would bark and jump around the food set for him but would not eat it. Jag, tired of the noise tried to grab the food but Beanie barked again before lunging at his hand.

"He'll eat eventually. He's like that with new food." Miana ate silently, just nibbling. Lex and her had not spoken, a tension rising between them. Night had already guessed that Miana still held Lex responsible for the things back on Earth. Two, almost three years had passed since Antarctica but what had happened in their absence was a mystery. Lex refused to talk about it and no one dared to ask Miana.

Whatever Lex held back about her friend had yet to be discussed but Lex reassured them that they would come to understand in time. Often, Miana would get frustrated, eating their food, using the facilities or learning the language which she had already studied up on. Everytime she began to pull on her hair, Lex jumped into action, calming her and focusing her attention elsewhere.

Night noticed the hair pulling as a telltale sign to intervene. What would happen if no one did anything had yet to be discovered. A part of him wanted to try but something told him it wasn't the best idea. When Lex wasn't around, he would purr, even Molten catching on to the idea. It looked like absent minded purring, like someone humming while they worked but it calmed Miana down enough for her to refocus on her task with new vigor.

"Will you tell us now?" They all had gathered in the control room. Lex feeling a little outnumbered and cornered in the room just shrugged.

"Lex? Pleaze?" Jag had never used that word before but he stared at her now, a strangeness about him. "We cannot help your friend if we do not know how."

"Miana is a bit special you see…"

No one spoke during the explanation. They caught on to what she had been saying but nothing like this had ever been encountered before in their kind. Miana had nothing wrong with her, physically or mentally as far as the human doctors could tell. She just had something special about her, or more like something that separated her from her own peer group.

"I noticed before we lost contact that she had gotten worse after the incident. I think she expresses her trauma more so through that than through anything else." Again, no one spoke and they stayed silent.

"This is not bad. She can fight, she can hunt, and she can learn. She just thinks different is all." Celtic's conclusion reassured Lex. On Earth she could protect Miana from the hate and the looks but here, a different ballpark.

"I will notify the elders. They will understand that nothing has changed in the predicament. Miana will do fine, Lex." Night turned from them, setting up the transmission.

"You worry too much, **mei-jadhi**. You are like a mother." Molten laughed a little, trilling his amusement.

"I don't know if you should be laughing, Molten. Where I come from, the most dangerous creatures on the planet is the mother protecting her young." Lex smirked, always able to keep up with their verbal jests. Scar laughed, wrapping an arm around Lex to lead her from the room.

Molten followed, not as amused as before but Jag found fun in it.

"**What do you need, sain'ja?**" Va'Rock did not seem pleased by the unexpected call.

"**Elder, we must talk about Miana. More information has come in about her that you may need to know. Nothing has changed but this may come to surprise you if not prepared.**" The elder narrowed his eyes, already angry over the disturbance of his sleep.

"**I am taking a risk, as are the other elders of this clan. Miana is not backing out is she? Or have the other humans done something to disrupt her ability?**"

"**This will not back lash against you, Elder. You see, Miana has uniqueness about her that not every human has…**"

**...**

"Scar?" He purred in response, returning from the washroom. He laid beside her, letting her cozy herself up next to him. "I am a horrible person."

Scar growled in response to her negativity. To him, Lex was a great warrior, a mate any male would be proud to be with and to continue a strong blood line with.

"**Why say that?!**"

"I don't know your real name." Her explanation had him pausing. Scar never thought about it, preferring her human nickname for him. He felt proud to bear the name she gifted to him, something that seemed to fit him well.

"I am **I'sumu**. In my language it means eye wanderer, a person who sees everything."

"Is… Ishumu?" Scar trilled, amused at her version of his name but nodded. "To be fair, my nickname is Lex so you never knew my full name, Alexa." Scar purred, content she settled on the issue and he laid back ready to sleep.

"**Setg'rath**. That was my name nickname for you when I spoke of our great tale with the queen." Lex laughed at that.

"What does it mean?"

"Deadly shadow. and it seemed fitting for you fighting style. You are fast, unseen like a shadow, never taking a frontal assault. You impressed me in that temple and I am glad I brought you here. You make me proud of your strength." His mandibles shifted through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp. He continued to purr, lulling her to sleep beside him.

"You mean to tell me you don't know their real names?!" Miana looked aghast at her older friend who sat in her chair sheepishly. No one else seemed bothered by her confession, most importantly, Scar sat happily in his chair.

"Well, Scar is **I'sumu**…" She trailed off looking towards Jag who ate beside her. Molten and Night were sleeping, both had been up sparring most of the night, unable to sleep.

"**I am Yarraw**."

"Yar… Yar-away?" Miana tried, unfamiliar with the sounds.

"**Yarraw**." He spoke slower this time, repeating until both women had pronounced it as best as they could. "**It means distant traveler. My father liked to travel a lot.**" Jag returned to his meat stacked plate, chowing down.

"I got lost, translate." Lex laughed explaining the parts she could not catch onto.

Molten, finally came in, brought in by the smell of Jag's food. When asked, he explained his name, not at all bothered to still be called Molten.

"So… **Thweii'k**?"

"Yes." Molten nodded at her correct pronunciation thought Miana struggled a bit longer, earning her a few laughs from the rest of the group. Night joined them then, or more correctly, Vish'ara. Miana continued to try, even trying Lex's nickname, Setg'rath.

"We have a nickname for you as well, Miana." Celtic, or as Scar informed them, Nagaris joined them at last, sweating from his morning training.

"Really?!" That perked her interests greatly.

"**Sei-i**. He called you **Lar'dha**. Dark Water, sly and untrustworthy water that usually leads to one's death if not careful. We have these same waters in our homeworld."Scar trilled at the expression of Miana's face, clearly not expecting the deep meaning behind the name. He turned from her to pick some meat off of Jag's plate, earning him a growl. However, Molten grabbed his plate while he had been distracted, eating several pieces of meat before Jag could stop him.

It broke out into a brawl, the others ignoring it. Miana felt stressed watching them fight and chose to leave the room. Beanie followed as did Night who led her to the control room, refocusing her on learning their language and technology.

"Tell me, Miana. What has happened after the knuckle heads left you and Lex on Earth?"

"We were hunted, Night. Like animals."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So I had completely forgot about their actual names… I feel like such a horrible person but now you may hear them called that way by friends and family or by the elders. Miana and Lex will both continue to use their nicknames and I will have an updated character chart at the end of the story for you. For now, hang in there and try to remember their names. **Also, in my story I take the Yautja words and mix them to create names or nicknames in this case, I used Lex has an example.**

**Alexa: Lex: Nain-de/sain'ja mei-jahdi (Hunt/Warrior Sister): Setg'rath or **Setg'in Halkrath (Deadly Shadow)**

**Miana: Huij-bpe (Crazy): Lar'dha (Dark Water{s})**

**Scar: I'sumu (Eye Wanderer)**

**Molten: Thweii'k (Hot Blooded - Tempered One)**

**Celtic: Nagaris (Sword Bearer)**

**Jag: Yarraw (Distant Traveler)**

**Nikki: Ka'Nik (Dark Star)**

**Lu: Ka'lu (Hyper Star)**

**Night: Vish'ara (closest translation to Vengance Bearer)**


	35. AVP-Please Read!

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**A bring you a gift. No, it is not another chapter. I will have another upload tomorrow but I brought you something a little different today. I've been heavily invested in three other predator fanfics outside of this one. I have not published it, just plotted my story and characters. **

***The first is called "My Ooman", a sweet and humorous story. **

***The second is one I am not sure whether to make an orginal work or fanfic, I may do both. It is called "Yéé Lôu" or "My Princess". Its got action and adventure with a suggestive hint of romance, kind of one sided really.**

***But, the one I bring to you today is called "This is...". Down below is the first chapter of the book and its a romance with some angst in it. It won't be long, probably no more than ten chapters. **

***Finally, I have an alien one I plan to work on but that will be discussed more in Substitute Queen, my current alien fanfic.**

**Please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_This is...confusing._

The woman looked around the room, noticing the odd whiteness of it all. People moved around her in white coats, charts in their hands as they mumbled to one another. Currently, the topic of discussion was the woman strapped to the table, her belly protruding.

Soon enough, they added something to her fluid, and pulled out a few needles for blood samples. Then, they left her to sleep in peace.

When said woman woke again, her straps had been undone but everything had begun to fuzz out. Nothing would stay in focus no matter how much she tried. The doctors tried talking to her, not receiving any kind of response except her head lolling around in the bed.

The drugs had too much of an affect on her ability to do anything. They hoped it hadn't affected the child but they wanted her to be calm and not fight them on this. Originally, they believed she had unknown contact with the creature but later discovered she may have had physical contact. Hence, the child had been conceived.

The plan was to have her birth the child and then compensate her for whatever may have happened to her but at the moment, she was still unresponsive. A c-section would not work from the protective shell attached to her inner womb. It protected the child and would most likely dissipate or come out with the child. They didn't want to risk cutting it open and harming the treasure inside.

The doctors left out the drugs, leaving the IV to continue to support her bodily needs. Eventually, they wheeled her out of her room. She sat limply in the chair, still giving no response.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?!" A female doctor squatted in front of her, shaking her leg for attention. The woman's head lolled again, attempting to use her neck muscles to look at her.

"This is bad. We fucked up big time. She won't be able to give birth properly." Another voice came from ner right… Or maybe it was from her left. She couldn't tell but she knew it was male from the deepness of it.

"The drugs should have flushed out but the withdraw will make things problematic. She's an addict to it." The female doctor shook her head sadly and left her line of sight. The chair moved forward again until they entered another white room. This one had a window.

Moonlight shined through the pulled back white curtains. She couldn't cover her eyes from its brightness so she tried to turn away, moaning in pain from the way it hurt her eyes. As if understanding, a hand closed the curtains and moved her into a dark corner of the room.

"Soon, this will all be over." The male smiled at her, looking a little sympathetic towards her. Then, he left.


	36. We Aren't the Animals Here

**Translation:**

**Sei-i - Yes**

**Ooman - Human**

**I'sumu - Scar's name**

**Lar'dha - Miana's Yuatja name**

**Setg'rath - Lex's Yuatja name**

****It is spelled Yuatja however, I may have switched the 'u' and 'a' on several occassions. I apologize.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Silence came over the ship. Both Miana and Lex refused to be in the same room, neither speaking even when spoken to. Scar felt bummed, barely seeing his future life mate while she went back and forth between the kehrite and their room.

Beanie stayed in the kitchen, entertained by Molten and Jag. Every time they began to fight, the dog would jump in between them. His tail would wag in excitement as they play fighted with him. The two warriors were irritated by the interruption, but the dog kept them just as entertained.

Miana stopped learning more about their language and culture. She stayed holed up in her room, mostly likely sulking. What she had told Night a few days back, had been exactly what Lex did not want to share. She blew up, pissed as hell at Night's questioning, which led to the rest being curious as well as furious.

Weyland had not been pleased by the end result of the expedition along with the mysteries it left. Miana and Lex insisted an accident occurred, one of the machines blew, the ice had been fragile, too fragile, and no one had been prepared. They had been lucky enough to be near the surface and not buried underneath as the others had been.

They questioned the markings, the acidic scars, and new technology the women possessed. With no way to answer, they chose not to, leaving the company suspicious. Their research on the incident came up with many more unanswerable questions.

Lex continued to do her work, leading expedition after expedition. Miana continued in her field of study, geology. She had just begun to go back for her masters, wanting to excel in her major, when Lex decided to cut communication. They were watched, followed, especially when they met.

Miana was to wait for an email from Lex when she believed it was safe. It never came. Weyland became suspicious about her sudden disappearance and came to Miana only to find her unable to answer. They chose to try and isolate her, something that was very easy to do. It's why Miana had ran to her Master and then hid in the woods.

They wanted answers badly, refusing to accept the 'I don't know's.

Lex had kept this from them, fully knowing their reactions to such dishonorable things. Jag had suggested to delay their trip, return to Earth, and set it straight. Lex raised her objections but Scar had agreed with his hunt brother. For them, honorable warriors such as they should not just be hunted and punished for keeping the secret of what they saw.

Celtic also felt responsible, needing to make amends with the two females who helped keep himself and his brother alive. A debt that could be paid by cutting down their foes, the Weyland Company.

"You are not _listening_!" Lex returned from her training to find them huddled in the control room discussing about what they should do next. Scar, Celtic, and Jag agreed about going back.

"**Lex**." Scar's tone was familiar of how an adult would talk to a child who couldn't understand. They were too "young".

"Don't Lex me! This ship is going straight home and no detours!"

"You're marrying an idiot, Lex." Beanie barked beside Miana, as if agreeing. "Weyland wants to trap us. They want us to come back, to fight back. Specifically, they want you guys so they can cut you open and see how you tick."

"**We can**-" Night growled, ending Jag's protest.

"**Lar'dha is correct. They want to trap us. They want information that we can not allow to give them. The elders will be made aware of this danger for future hunts. For now, you young bloods need to think. Our ooman friends are well aware of this danger and we shouldn't take their warning lightly.**" Night dismissed them with a wave of his hand. He turned his attention to the controls. Miana stayed behind with him, accompanied by Beanie.

Right before Lex left, following the group out, Miana grabbed her arm. A silent conversation happened between them before Lex accepted Miana into a half hug.

"Night?"

"**Sei-i**?"

"Tell me about your species."

"**That's very broad**." He took the pilot chair, Miana sitting beside him. When she didn't respond, he sighed. For a moment, no one spoke.

"Tell me about this honor stuff. I don't get it still." She didn't focus on him but the blinking lights before her. She could name everything and explain in detail what each did for the ship, from complicated to simple tasks. That knowledge comforted her; knowledge meant power.

"**Well, males, particularly, have a high level of pride when younger. As they grow, they become much more calmer, able to control their anger. Unblooded are seen as dangerous because of this but they lack the experience and strength of elders**."

"So, elders are usually the ones who teach because they have the experience but are also able to keep up with the students?"

"**Sei-i. Our honor is what we live for. Being able to hunt, bring pride to our family and be able to mate; that is what brings our kind honor. Honor is in our law. To be dishonorable is to attack unfairly, to kill unnecessarily, to leave younglings orphaned.**" Night relaxed in his chair, a hand holding his head up with the elbow on the armrest. He patiently waited for Miana to understand what he said.

"Okay… I don't think I understand the mate thing, either…" Night clicked, amused by the embarrassment that came with her confusion. "Like why have the temporary mate stuff?"

"**We are very…** Animalistic. Our kind isn't like yours in this retrospec. We have a mating season to continue our blood, we do not worry about being committed to one female but we must commit to our children. All of them. We helped to conceive them and so we have a responsibility to them." His switching to English made it much easier to keep up with his quick and long sentences.

"Life mates are uncommon then?" Miana perked at the thought, curious enough to press for more.

"**At Scar's age, yes. However, he always had been very calm and calculated. Being slightly smaller than his headstrong brothers, he felt the need to gain the advantage not in brute strength but in intelligence. Many seek life mates when older, their bloodline guaranteed to continue through previous mating seasons**."

"So-"

"**Think of us as a mix of a primitive human and a large cat. I am told we are very much like them but look like reptiles**." Suddenly, Miana reached forward, and popped him on the head.

"Silly, you guys look like reptiles but you guys aren't primitive or like the large cats. Our large cats either purr or roar, not both." She grinned, happy to have taught him something. Night chuckled, agreeing with her point. His kind did do both and primitive seemed wrong as they sat in a highly advanced spacecraft.

"**Point taken**."

"**Tell me. Stop hiding from me like a scared pup!**"

"I am _not_ scared! Least of all of you! I didn't say anything because you'd act this way!" Lex threw down her ki'cti-pa, turning to face the Yuatja behind her.

"**Lex**-"

"You listen here **I'sumu**, I am fully capable of handling them and I did. I may not have been there these past years to help Miana, and I regret that, but I do not need to be lectured!" Hand on hips, she marched herself up to him so they were toe to toe. She lost a little authority by having to look up at him.

_Damn his height._

"**Setg'rath, I am not trying to lecture you. Why did you not speak of this before? They were there when we came to visit, no?**" He purred, tracing the mark he gave her on her cheek.

"It's better to ignore them and when you guys came, I didn't think it to be a problem. Stop purring!" Lex shoved herself away from him, determined to stay mad.

"It's okay, Scar. She's just PMSing." Miana chuckled by the door but when seeing Lex's face, turned tail to flee. They heard something coming from the strange woman about relationship probs before she began to call for her dog.

"Lex," his rough english brought her back to him and their current fight. "It matters to me. This marriage you and Miana speak of is a partnership. We are together, not separate. Our life mates are very similar in that they fight together not against each other. It is dishonorable for a mate to stand back and let anyone beat on their mate."

Lex didn't say anything, already feeling childish but too prideful to admit it. She turned away from him, picking up the combi-stick she had received so long ago. It brought painful memories but it brought good ones too, with her new friends and family.

"**Setg'rath**, it would dishonorable for me to not fight _for_ you, as much as not fighting for me would dishonor _you_. The people of our clan and of the other clans may not agree with us being together. You showed the kind of honor a life mate should when you became concerned for my honor and my reputation at us being together. I am showing the same honor by wanting to cut down those who have hurt you, _especially_ because of me." Scar huffed, speaking english for such a long amount of time was never his forté. Yet, he managed the words.

Using his nickname for her softened her, knowing the meaning behind it. Yuatja were not the kind for meaningless. Focusing heavily on their honor, as they were brought up to do, they honored those, in and out of their species, with meaning. He honored her with a nickname to accompany their great tale. While they may be prideful, stubborn and at times hot headed, they knew how to give credit and by naming her, he did just that.

They were primitive like, thinking about their hunting and mating for the sake of reproduction, not for love. However, they came beyond that with their honor, which even surpassed their prideful nature, humbling them to friend and foe alike.

As they grew, they became more aware of emotion, like Elder K'ash who loved his deceased mate. He admitted that hunting was a thrill for their kind that took priority above all else, even mating. Yet, when he grew to be an elder, he took pride in his title but also came to realize the life beyond he was missing. This led him to his mate, a strong woman who kept him balanced.

Lex groaned at this, fully aware of how they worked, especially her mate and his more articulate mind set. Pulling him for a hug, which consisted of her being too short to even reach his chin, Lex kissed his bare skin. The scar of the queen laid in front of her, jagged and worn but faded with time.

"I hate how you make such sense even when I want to be right." Scar just purred, happy Lex was no longer mad.

Miana peeked in, a grin forming on her face as she saw the united couple. Molten stood behind her, also curious about his friends.

"**I guess everything is okay now.**" He shrugged, moving away to not disturb them. Miana followed him back to the kitchen, a favorite spot of Jag's and his.

"**Yeah**," Miana spoke her broken Yuatja as best as she could. "**We'll need headphones tonight… Or are your walls soundproof?**"

.

.

.

**Here ya go! I know I said the action would pick up but I thought this is important. I don't give all the details or go into detail about Weyland but you can poece together what they ain't fishing out. I know its late, almost eleven at night my time, but I did finish this chapter. Its up to two thousand words, an awesome chapter for me! However, more info is thrown your way but I ended it on a funny note.**


	37. Third Wheeling

**Translation:**

**Sei-i - yes**

**Ooman - human**

**Ki'cti-pa - spear**

**H'ko - no**

**Nagaris - Celtic's real name**

**I'sumu - Scar's real name**

**Nevue planet - a planet with little land and dominated by aquatic animals and the Nevuarix (reason for planet's name**)

Beanie ran in circles as the ship landed at the docks. His tail wagged back and forth, often hitting the other passengers in the leg or the furniture. He barked in excitement, as if his tail hadn't already made it obvious.

Molten sat back, trilling in utter amusement at the dog's antics. Miana currently ran around, trying to catch the crazy dog. Celtic had constructed a temporary helmet of sorts to go around the dog's head. Their atmosphere wasn't the most friendliest and while they could breathe for a short period of time, Miana refused to take chances with her most lovable family member.

"Beanie!" At the shout of his master, the dog calmed. Miana fastened it, Celtic already crouched beside her to give further instructions.

When the bay doors opened, completing their landing, Miana sniffed the air. For a moment she choked on the stale air, not quite use to the difference. Beanie continued to try to eat the glass in front of him, wanting it off his face but everytime he tried, Miana would move away and he would have to follow.

Unblooded greeted them, helping them move their belongings. They led the group to the Citadel, where Celtic had been placed in chains once again. The elders of the clan met them in a room, not quite big enough to be a trial room like back on Earth.

The guards led Celtic to the center of an incomplete, round table. The elders sat around the table, their representative at the head. He kneeled before them.

Miana had been the only one to be escorted in as well, the rest were commanded to wait outside with the unblooded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miana." Va'rak, the same Yuatja she had talked with via screen chatting.

"The same goes for you." She bowed her head in respect. In return, they nodded to her, acknowledging her.

"We have heard much about you and the things happening on Earth. First, we will deal with **Nagaris** and his honor." The others chittered, some displeased by her presence already.

"There is nothing much to discuss here then." Miana opened the box, showing them the perfectly safe gauntlet. **"It is perfectly safe and untouched excluding me.**" Her knowledge on Yuatja was still rough but enough to impress some of the more lenient and open minded elders. She caught Elder K'ash out of the corner of her eye. He also seemed pleased by her knowledge.

Lex had preferred terms instead of sentences despite her ability to produce them almost better than Miana could. Small things were what kept them from pronouncing everything perfectly, mainly dealing with their lack of mandibles and different vocal cords.

"**Still, Nagaris should have never handed over such powerful technology to begin with.**" Miana recognized the specific features of Elder N'nagara as explained by her from Lex. The scar over his eye is what made him stand out from the other elders of the table.

"He reprogrammed it for me. This was also done in front of an audience. Anyone there could have stopped him." A cold sweat formed on her neck, leaving the empty feeling to go down her spine.

"**Including I'sumu?**"

"Including you." The unknown elder bristled at her tone, growling low in warning. Va'rak held up a hand, stopping the elder.

"How does your kind word it… Spell it out for us." Va'rak relaxed back in his seat, like he had done this a thousand times and would do it a thousand more. He probably has and probably will.

"I recognize him, but only slightly. Several years have passed since the last time I saw you but you wore red cape at the time, not the gray one I see now." He bristled again. "However, you along with several dozen other Yuatja were all present at the time Lex received the** ki'cti-pa** and I received the gauntlet."

They chattered again, some looking to the elder. A few whispered in Va'rak's ear, to which he brushed them off like flies. He kept his eyes on Miana, as if inspecting her for something.

"**Were you there**?" His attention finally moved to the unknown elder. He still bristled at Miana, clearly displeased with her.

"**Sei-i. I believed his gauntlet had been broken. Our sensors had not been able to pick up his signal. Giving it to her unworking seemed fine to me.**"

"**Nagaris**." At his name, the guards lifted him up roughly to stand before the elders. Miana stepped forward but stopped at their questioning gazes. Gritting her teeth and biting her cheek, she huffed. Miana's nostrils flared in her sudden frustration, causing several in the room to growl. They did not appreciate the attitude she displayed to them.

However, much like he dealt with Lex, Va'rak had no issue playing their game. He enjoyed learning, playing with them to see how they worked. Their art of diplomacy fascinated him as much as their courage in the face of an unstoppable force. Or even, the immovable object.

"**Was your gauntlet broken?**" Va'rak focused his attention back to the young blood in front of him.

"**Sei-i-**" Before he could speak further, several elders roared in protest. One of the guards backhanded him hard enough for Celtic to spit blood. The green ooze landed on the floor near Miana but some still dribbled out of his mouth.

"**H'ko!**" Miana moved her feet, finally no longer feeling frozen. The guards dropped Celtic to the floor. One tried to grab a hold of Miana but she dodged their hands to stand by his side. "Let him finish his sentence!"

Everything calmed at once except for the sudden ruckus outside the doors. Va'rak stood, several others with him. The noise outside subsided but Beanie continued to bark madly.

"**Continue**." Celtic rose at the command, the guards standing a little ways from the pair.

"**My gauntlet had been broken, sei-i. I had managed to repair a few key essentials like the mapping but there had been several features still functional like the archives I carried in it.**" Still, the elder growled. None were pleased by his confession but the unknown elder was still to be taken care of.

"Miana, you say that Elder Ugara had been present."

"Yes."

"**I had been, Elder Va'rak. However, I remained under the assumption the gauntlet had been broken, unusable for the ooman**." Ugara remained seated.

"**Leave, sain'ja.**" They unlocked Celtic, removing him from the room. Miana caught a glimpse of Lex's face, worried as usual.

"We still have much to discuss, Miana." Va'rak sat back down, his hands folded in front of him. She straightened her back, the guards returning to flank her.

_Game on._

…

"Everything went fine, Lex."

"Minus Celtic getting backhanded…" Lex drily looked at her friend.

"Yeah, that."

The two women headed down the street. Scar currently followed behind him, not happy about his brother. Still, he had not been exiled or branded as a bad blood.

Miana's remainings along with Beanie had been entrusted to Elder K'ash. They were currently arranging a house for her but they also wanted a guard on her in case she tried anything. They came to understand in their private conversation exactly how Miana was. A crazy woman.

Va'rak believed Miana could teach them much as much as they could teach her. However, their ground was still unstable with a little over a third of the elders not liking her. She had an attitude and refused to back down to their obvious, high authority. Many still had to be swayed but Va'rak had reassured the group that Miana was in sade hands and their teachings would go smoothly.

At least, Miana believed he had been telling the truth.

"I still want that cute, furry creature." Lex tapped her chin, absent mindedly walking to where she believed it had been. Sure enough, the little runt of the litter still was there.

They had done their paperwork while at the Citadel but a special procedure to extend Lex's life had yet to be decided on. It would cost a pretty penny that neither had. Still, K'ash, the elder also present at the trial, agreed to help.

"He is cute." Miana leaned against the fence keeping the little guys in as Lex played with him. Scar talked with the merchant, handing over a bag of money in return for a collar and leash.

"**We need to head back. We have much to discuss**." Miana knew he referred to their mating, something she had no interest in knowing anything about.

"I can make my way back just fine. You two…" She looked at them a little lost on what to say. "Have fun." Lex choked out a 'hey', a blush forming on her cheeks. The reference passed over Scar's head or why Lex looked embarrassed.

Miana wondered the bazaar, ignored by the eager customers and advertising merchants. She finally broke free, making it back out into the air, not plagued by so many bodies. The sun beat down at her but Miana ignored the tempting shade of the tent to continue onward.

She had been halfway back to the Citadel (Elder K'ash currently was there) when a rubber ball of sorts hit her shins. Looking from where it came, children, most taller than her, waved at her. She smiled kicking it back to the group.

The group had not consisted entirely of Yuatja but of other species unknown to her. Some had Yuatja qualities as well, hybrids. She followed them down the alley way to behind the houses. A large, recreational field sat there where another group waited. Some sort of soccer match was currently being held in the field. Onlookers sat in trees or on benches to watch.

While they kicked the ball back and forth on the field, Miana took notice in how they had to score by using their hands. As she watched further, they looked like they had mixed soccer and football together, even adding some rugby characteristics to it.

"**Oomans** such as yourself are not as common among us but there are plenty of species we trade with and so many mingle into our society." The voice behind her had her jumping out of her skin.

Jumping to the side, Miana almost got whiplash at how fast she turned to face him. By his armor, she could tell he had some high ranking as a Yuatja. A younger boy stood behind him, shily waving at her.

"Hi." She waved at both of them. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I have been sent by Elder K'ash to find you. This is Zeke." He nodded to the non-Yuatja behind him. He only got up to the warrior's waist, Miana's shoulders. Instead of being earthy colored, like many Miana had seen, his kind had an aqua blue. In general, he looked more aquatic.

"Oh okay." Miana looked back once more at the game before following the Yuatja. Zeke did not speak, but followed them with his head bowed.

Elder K'ash met them outside, gesturing for Miana to follow him to a temporary home. Beanie greeted them, no longer wearing the helmet but a collar stuck to his neck. Celtic sat inside, bowing his head respectively to the Elder and honored blood.

"The collar will help with the air. Lex has one for emergencies but after staying aboard our ship for so long, she adjusted to the air. She's limited in how long she can be up and about but I'm sure you both will be fine." Celtic handed over the collar before leaving.

Something felt cold and indifferent about him especially the way he acted towards her. He had been much more calm, yet reserved, on the ship. Now, it's like he couldn't get away fast enough.

K'ash left afterwards with a few parting words, mainly about the earlier discussion. The unknown warrior and Zeke were left behind. Her new guardian at the moment.

"So is this whole babysitting me some kind of punishment for you?"

"**H'ko. I understand you speak our language well**." He came to the couch to the table, sitting upon the furs that laid all around. Zeke remained standing next to him.

"**Sei-i.** Why doesn't he sit?" Miana sat across from them. The house looked small but for three people it would be quite cozy.

"**Zeke is of the Ruz-xara family, a royal family from the Nevue planet. For his species, women are dominant with a nasty temper, more so than ours. They cannot speak to any female unless given permission.**" Miana nodded in understanding. Yuatja females could be very temperamental, however, they mainly dominated during mating season. Still, females were to be given respect regardless of rank.

"Zeke?" The boy timidly looked up. "You can sit down." He blinked until the Yuatja translated for her, explaining Miana's attentions.

"**Zeke had a nasty run in with a priestess earlier this morning. He's a little shaken but he is returning home tomorrow.**" The Yuatja explained the rest like how Zeke had come to stay under security reasons, mainly because Yuatja Prime and Nevue were great allies.

"Oh okay. So back to my earlier question…"

"**I have agreed to guard you until you are capable of mingling in our society alone. The elders came to me because of my knowledge of your language but that seems not to be a problem**."

"You agreed?"

"**Sei-i."**

"Why?" Aggravated by the interrogation, he growled lowly but hissed out a sigh.

"**I am ranked as almost an elder. I plan to become an arbitrator so, with my responsibilities mainly involving tracking them down, I am able to watch you while I do so.**" Zeke chirped suddenly, tapping him on the arm. Miana stood then, feeling Zeke and the still mysterious man needed to talk.

"I think I'm going to lay down now. What's your name?"

"**Call me what you wish.**" Miana blinked for a moment, completely unprepared for such a response. Still, a look came into his eyes that gave him an eerie, dark look about him. She chose not to pry.

"Alright, see ya later, Abba."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alright, I didn't update yesterday because I wanted this to be a longer chapter. Anyway, I get that Yuatja are often portrayed as very primitive thinking and very prideful but I feel like that's giving them a bad name. I feel like they too can be very diplomatic plus they are so much more advanced than us in many ways. In this sense, they should have had time to grow and branch out by interacting with a multitude of species.**

**Moving on, Abba is a new character and Celtic has been cleared! Tell me what you guys are thinking about the story and characters. See you next week**!


	38. AN-I Am So Sorry

Alright, school just started and I have my hands full with my work. I've been trying to find time to write and I have gotten some leeway in my chapters. I'll try to finish and update as soon as I can! It's not that it's just story taking a hit, all my stories are taking a major hit by this drawback. I hope to flush out a chapter by next weekend for each of my stories. Please have some patience and know I am just as anxious to get the ball rolling again on this story. It shouldn't take more than a week to get me settled and working on writing again.


	39. But!

**Alright, at this point in the story, we all should know oomans means humans and sei-i means yes. Sei-i? Sei-i! Awesome! On to the story and I hope you guys enjoy! I apologize for skipping a week or two. I really am trying to keep with my schedule but school hit hard… might have a concussion… T.T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awkwardly Miana stood in the hallway of her new home. The adrenaline of such a new place had finally left. Numbness followed to ice her veins, the unknown slightly choking her as she fingered the strange table of curved wood that could not be found back on Earth.

Beanie laid peaceful back in Miana's room, curled by the edge of the bed. He had no idea his master had left or the turmoil that filled her at the late hour. In times like these, she often found herself huddling under her comforter, silent tears falling to her pillow while she tried to comfort herself in her mind. Tonight, she had no such comforts. All she had were the foreignness that had taken over her life.

Fully rested, sleep would not allow her an escape away from all the things daunting her mind. She wondered about Lex and her new found mate, Scar. They had each other to lean on and while Miana knew she could count on them, a part of her refrained from such actions. It didn't feel right to lean on the older woman and her husband, especially after they had just "wed" and Miana's role that involved other things that would not intersect with Lex's life.

Now, Celtic was such a different matter. Quiet and humble, the young blood had been welcoming of her on the ship and onto his planet. Still, his indifference made her question his accountability. Miana understood his shame and need for solitude. Doubt remained in spite of her understanding what he may be feeling in that moment. To be a witness to such shame on his name and his trial before the elders had to have taken a toll on his pride. Being human, such things affected her differently and this didn't make her view him in any lesser light.

The other Yuatja warriors who had accompanied the three she knew were as foreign as the furs that served as the rugs in the living room. Night had been understanding and patient with her questions while the other two had been more of a comical relief.

Lastly, her guardian Abba. There was no way to begin to fathom that kind of support other than a necessary role he took on. Miana brushed him off immediately. He could help with more of a basic need to understand cultural and language barriers she would come in contact with. On the more personal side, she had no idea who she could turn to least of all him.

"**You are distressed**." The eleven foot giant stood tall in the seven moons' light that shadows the darkness of the planet. His metal plating of fierce, thick steel had vanished to be replaced with a whimsy loincloth and bare skin. Instead of the right posture of any well dignified soul, he leaned against the wall with the casualness of the common folk. If not for his alienness, Miana would have sworn he came straight out of the novels she read about ancient knights and peasant folk.

"No, I've rested enough and I thought to check the place out properly."

"**Do not lie, young one. Your devoted pet even senses your distress**." True to his word, Beanie sat by Abba's feet. Her dog stared intensely at her as if calculating the proper steps to take to fix the problem. Or to hunt down and end what caused her such distress.

"I am fine, Ab-" Suddenly, and unexpectedly, laughter bubbled from her chest and out into the somewhat toxic air. The small burning in her lungs had not eased just yet like it had for Lex. At one point, out of pure annoyance by the discomfort, Miana almost reached for her emergency breathing collar but chose to hold out.

"**What?**"

"Are you even okay being called Abba? I didn't even check with you."

"I do not care what you call me, Miana." His sudden switch to English threw her for a loop. She had almost got use to listening in Yuatja but talking in English.

"I do care. So, is Abba okay? I just said it without thought even though it doesn't feel like it fits you…" Abba trilled in confusion, tilting his head to express himself further.

"**Sei-i**." Again, it took her a moment to keep up with his language switch.

"Cool." Miana turned away, heading for the outdoors. Beanie followed closely, his breath hitting her heels as he followed. Abba stayed inside, Zeke still sleeping in his temporary bed.

An embarrassing flush came over Miana as she exited the house. No doubt Abba caught onto her uncomfortableness as she left but wisely left her in peace. Miana sensed he watched her as she kicked around small twigs and leaves, the dirt already scraping at her soft, fleshed feet.

Beanie sniffed around, checking out the new area he had yet to explore. He hopped around, running up to her on several occasions. Her dog seemed happy enough which in turn made her smile.

"Having a good time, hun?" Miana sat cross legged on the ground, cuddling with her overactive dog.

"**Miana**." Abba now stood by the door. His casual leaning on door frames was still weird to her compared to the rigidness he had in the day.

"**Sei-i**?"

"**Come back inside.**" He waved her forward before disappearing into the shadows that casted about. Begrudgingly, Miana followed. Beanie came right at her heels, eager to not be left out on his own.

"What's up, big man?" Miana took her seat on the cushions at the low set table. Her dog snuggled up to her side, still determined to make her happy. It did but not in the way she wanted. She felt more of a relieved happy to have her dog by her side and so loyally too.

"**Zeke will be leaving tomorrow in the morning. That's hours away and empty minds often lead to undesired thoughts.**" Abba hesitated before beginning with his question, "**What do you oomans do to avoid such things**?"

"Alcohol. Drugs. Video games. Ice cream. Spend our entire paycheck at the mall…" Miana easily listed off several dozen things to do. None of them very good. Except ice cream. That fixes all problems. Well, that and violence.

"**I'm afraid I only got several words to which none are good…**" He was a smart Yuatja, afterall.

"Well none of them are really good or helpful in fixing that kind of situation. Plus, solitude usually works for me. You can go back to bed." Abba trilled in response, but did not move from his seat. Unable to see him fully from the shadows, it looked like he just sat staring off into space. However, upon closer inspection, Abba had closed his eyes and looked to be meditating.

Miana observed him for a moment, her intense staring obviously known by the other occupant in the room. Still, if it bothered him he didn't say or do anything to make it known.

The night drug on, quiet and highly tense. Miana fell asleep at the table from pure boredom, Beanie snuggled against her side. Abba continued to mediate, his own stress and worry admitted into the cool air, cool for his kind at least.

The next morning, Zeke, accompanied by Miana and Abba, was escorted back home. Elders also came, wishing him a well trip. They ignored Miana's presence for the most part, excluding the greeting from Elder K'ash.

"Have you spoken to Lex? She wanted to come see you today." Elder K'ash had approached her after everyone dispersed. Abba stood a few feet away, speaking with several others.

"No, I'll see her soon I'm sure." Looking slightly to her left, she noticed Beanie wandering off. "Beanie! No! No wandering!" Leaving the elder behind, she chased after her dog around the docking station. Elder K'ash watched, remembering the few times Lex had tried to explain how most humans viewed their pets. They were family, someone to take care of, not just a trophy some Yuatja preferred.

An odd sight it made, Beanie staying just out of reach of Miana, until the dog came to rest by Abba, looking for some attention. When Miana caught up, Beanie gladly trotted up to her. He looked innocently at her, unaware of his wrong doing.

"Bad dog! I swear you're going to be the death of me one day!" Abba watched the exchange with the other Yuatja, engineers if the dirty clothing said much.

"**I shall see you later, Miana. Visit Lex.**" K'ash departed with a quick turn of his heel.

"Come on, Beanie. Let's go visit Aunt Lexie!" At the mention of his "aunt", Beanie barked and ran in circles, hyped from excitement. The engineers trilled, amused at Abba's charge and pet.

One made a comment, something Miana could not translate. She looked up catching Abba's eye to see a fury of fire light in them. Unlike the night before, his casualness had been left at home and the fierce warrior was back in thick steel. With of course, weapons lining his belt and hidden beneath several plates.

He growled something in return, still untranslatable for Miana. Beanie barked again, the hairs on his back rising slightly. She could tell tensions were rising between the two, that much was obvious, but why was not. Her dog didn't care, barking again and again.

One of the males snarled in the direction of the dog, receiving a growl from her companion. Another stepped forward.

In a last second decision, the arm that currently held her dog back and away from them, let go. Beanie shot forward, jumping up to catch the arm of the male that approached. He had stuck his hand out, as if ready to shove at Abba. In pure instinct, he tried to shake the dog loose. Beanie hung tight, clamping onto the tough skin with all his might.

With a small whistle from Miana, her dog dropped down, landing onto the platform like a cat. He dashed back to her side, hair still rising as he tensed.

Abba looked back at her while the injured Yuatja held his bleeding arm. Miana looked innocently at the group, petting Beanie's head as if nothing had occurred. Several guards who were in charge of the area came running up, demanding answers.

While the engineers pointed fingers, Abba calmly came to Miana's side.

"What happened? I'm fuzzy on my Yuatja still."

"**It's nothing to worry about.**" Abba patted Beanie's head before escorting them away. One guard followed, receiving a clipped response from Abba which silenced any further questions.

"What did you just say?"

"It's nothing to worry about."

"We're they engineers?"

"No, unblooded and a young blood. They just were walking through after playing in the fields." Abba kept a hand on her back, pushing her forward at a faster pace.

They made it to Scar's much smaller home. It felt very cozy with the pelts and rugged furniture. Miana noticed the theme in the house. While none of the furniture had looked overused, the material looked made to be rugged. Kind of like a wasteland survivor's little hut.

"Love the furniture." Miana sat across from them, grinning as Beanie demanded attention from the two.

"Yeah. Rugged had always been my style." Lex patted Beanie's head, greeting him with as much enthusiasm.

Miana laughed, wiggling her eyebrows and nodding in Scar's direction. "Rugged, heh?"

Lex wrinkled her nose at what she suggested. Standing, she gestured for the door that led to the small garden in the back. The men stayed behind, discussing many things Miana didn't care to converse in.

"Hows your first night here?"

"Long and boring…" Lex smiled, that same motherly smile when she knew the full truth without it even being said aloud. "So, everything went okay for you and Scar?"

"Oh yeah." Lex awkwardly rubbed at her neck while she led them to the back where a bench sat.

"Um… Hate to ask but how does all that crap work anyway? I get temporary, seasonal mating but life mating looks-"

"Complicated." Lex finished her sentence. "It is. Sort of, anyway. Theres the usual government stuff like on Earth to ensure everything one spouse has the other will too. The actual ritual of it is a private affair but you have to have a 'blessing', you could call it, of an elder."

"Okay…" Miana stared at her, mouth sort of open as if she really didn't get it. "Moving on."

The morning passed on, Abba and Scar eventually joining them outside. Rumor had it that Elder K'ash would be running the next mother ship. Elder N'nagara had clan business he needed to address, so the council had permitted K'ash to lead the next one. As soon as it had fuel and loaded with enough supplies, they would be taking in hunters for the trip.

"They say in just another day or two the list will be out for those interested." Abba had many connections that had let him know.

"But didn't you guys just get back?!" Beanie rested his head on Miana's lap, her hand absentmindedly petting her.

"**A new one is set up all the time. We have many motherships coming in and out of the port. Usually they stay out for a two year period, human years.**" Miana gaped, Lex laughing at her friend's shock.

"I'm guessing you'll be going." She looked towards Scar who shrugged. He didn't elaborate.

"What about your other friends?" Miana pitched in.

"I assume so."

"Celtic too?" Scar looked more hesitant to answer.

"I don't know. With all that happened with the trial, he keeps his head low. As prideful as he is, it's not hard to knock him down a peg, as you **oomans** say, unlike my other brother." Scar stood from his crouched position on the ground. Leading everyone inside, they said their goodbyes. Both Lex and Miana needed to rest, not suited for the long days and nights they had.

Abba made sure Miana and Beanie were safely in the house resting before he left to attend to a few of his other duties.


	40. Tensions

Miana sat among the masses in the Citadel. She took her perch on the base of a column, not even trying to pay attention. All she understood was every other word and she couldn't see from her short stature, anyway. Lex and Scar had not showed, most likely not invited by the low ranking compared to the elders and arbitrators that filled the space.

A sudden cheer of roars went out. The masses parted, letting through the newly ranked elders and arbitrators. Miana caught Abba's armor, distinct by the silver, black and gold design. Over all, the black contrasted against his skin while the silver and gold stood out at the edges of mixing swirls. This had been ceremonious armor, newly made for the occasion.

It had been a week, Earth time, of being on this strange planet. Beanie sat by her side, well behaved so far. He kept close, wary and growling at the all the people but settled down after sometime. No one paid her any attention the entire time.

Of course, her incognito state shattered as Abba broke from the group. The people in front of her parted, unblocking the view. Abba stood in front of her. Beanie wagged his tail, coming up just below his knee.

"Come**.**" He patted the dog's head quickly before waiting for Miana to stand. She followed behind him, a hand gripping her dog's collar to keep him close. To say the least, she was nervous.

Many sneered at her, some growling, but no one stepped forward or objected. The group of other newly ranked waited. They too growled, but no one objected. Va'rak watched in curiosity but continued forward, the group trailing.

Abba retook his spot in the middle, Miana and Beanie close by. She let her hand go, no longer gripping her dog's collar. He behaved, trotting along beside them.

They headed out into the open air where more crowds stood and cheered at the newly ranked. The arbitrators stepped forward, kneeling to receive the extra mark separating them from the others. A simple line had been added with an arrow.

Miana took this time to take a step or two back, dragging Beanie with her. Instead of in the center, she stood behind them, hidden. She was sure Lex and Scar would be among the crowd. Hopefully, she could run for cover behind them before anyone noticed she had joined this very important ceremony.

With Beanie trailing, she shimmied along the wall until she finally reached the double doors on the other side. The two guards stationed didn't move for a moment but one finally reached out to creak open the door. No one heard or paid attention as she slipped away.

After several occassions of getting lost, Miana made her way out to the crowd and began her search. No Lex or Scar to be seen but Molten, a friend of Lex's, found her. They wandered out of the crowd and down to the market where he needed food and even bought her some apple looking fruits.

"Thank you." She took a bite, finding it's skin to be a little tough but once through the juices inside were far better than any apple she ever had.

"Sure." Molten patted her head, his mandibles twitching slightly. She immediately swatted his hand away, shaking her fist at him. Molten easily laughed her off by her smaller size, even daring to ruffle her hair. This only made her madder.

Beanie jumped up then, trying to nip at his arm. He laughed and petted the dog's head, which immediately made him a lot more happy.

By the time, they had finished their walkabout, the ceremony ended. Abba waited for her back at the house, sitting calmly in the living room.

"What the heck?!" She must have startled him from a doze as he slightly jumped. Abba faced her, trilling in his strange laughter.

"**I am pleasantly surprised.**"

"With what?" Attitude cocked and ready to fire.

"**Your abilities.**"

The small image of a cannon aiming at his head with the words attitude left her. All the ranting and wanting to hit him until her rage seeped into his body and made him blow like he had a nuclear bomb shoved up his butt, disappeared.

"Abilities?" He trilled again, gesturing for her to sit across from him. Miana accepted, sitting cross legged on the cushion.

"**You manage to surprise Va'rak. You snuck away undetected during our public inauguration. Va'rak had been keeping a keen eye on you when suddenly he couldn't find you anymore.**"

"He was busy with you guys…" Miana tried to pass it off with her lame excuse, not quite believing it was anything to be impressed by.

"**You greatly underestimate our species. We, trained as we are, may get distracted in our hunts but by a crowd? A ceremony? Where anything at one time could go wrong? These things are not so easily missed**."

"He could have naturally written me off as a non-threat and no longer focused on me."

"Ah," his rough accent rumbled the sound. The switch made Miana's head spin in a moment of confusion. "Everyone and everything is a threat. Always remember that."

Miana narrowed her eyes, a bad feeling going through her. She most certainly was a Locke and not a Hobbes. People were always born with a good inside them. Animals are often predictable, only wanting to survive for the next hour, day, week, month, or year. Everyone wants to survive. Humans just found a way to do it cooperatively. Most of the time, anyway.

"Everything and everyone is a resource you must use wisely and not ever take for granted. They are not things to be abused but cherished because one day, there isn't going to be enough of them." Abba didn't respond. He was sure she would agree and leave the conversation. Instead, he found himself agreeing with her.

Resources were everywhere if one only knew how to use them.

"**We will be leaving tomorrow. Elder K'ash has a ship prepared for hunting which we will join within a week or two's time**." Abba stood, ready to leave the home for some last minute preparations.

"Why?"

"**War is coming.**"

Miana looked at him in slight disbelief. He looked over at her, face softening. Abba came back to her side and crouched down. His overly, large hand engulfed her head but he slightly scratched her scalp with his talons, making it feel more comforting that sinister.

"**Get ready, yoźa'az.**"

The unfamiliar word left her dazed as she filtered through her vocabulary. Abba left her there, needing to attend his final duties.

By the time he returned, Miana was curled in her bed with Beanie sprawled out on the floor. A bundle of furs surrounded her like nest for baby birds or perhaps more a cocoon for the changing caterpillar. Either way, she slept peacefully in warming safety.

Abba purred gently, shaking her shoulder. Miana woke with a start on the first shake, eyes popping open. As soon as she focused on him, she relaxed, propping herself up on her elbows. She knew it was time to go.

Grabbing what she came with and furs, Miana led Beanie out to the Citadel. Lex and Scar were nowhere to be seen, much to her disappointment. Instead, Abba quickly escorted her to her room. A small, dismal room.

Beanie ran around, adjusting to the new area. Abba left her to settle where she really didn't bother to unpack, just threw her stuff onto the bed. He had headed to the control room to get them off the planet as fast as possible.

With war always came a sudden increase in migration away from the planet. Main battles would happen there and in the space surrounding it. That made their goal to get as far away as possible and not get too suspicious to get killed.

Miana headed to the control room, sitting in the co-pilot chair. Symbols, familiar and foreign, passed by on multiple screens and glowed on multiple buttons. She didn't bother to ask, just sat observing his actions.

Abba noticed, he always did, but refused to comment on it or her mood. Beanie lastly joined them before they took off. Unlike her leaving of Earth, this was fast and a lot more nauseating. Immediately on warp-speed, their ship blasted off into space and lights blurred around them as the stars mixed.

"**We're stopping at the trade station for a short moment before we continue on.**" Still nauseated, Miana nodded. As ordered, she stayed in the ship, curiously peering out the windows as the inhabitants. A few ventured close to the ship but upon seeing her, walked the other way.

Beanie would also bark when they were too close, alerting everyone in the hangar by his echo. Miana didn't question how it managed to echo but it acted as an alarm so she didn't complain.

"**Let's go.**" Abba returned quickly, a mandible looking bruised and blood crusted onto his armor.

"What the hell happened to you?" Miana trailed behind him, her question ignored. "Abba?!"

"**What?!**" Mixed between a roar and a growl, Beanie whined for a moment, backing away from him. Her dog stuck close, hairs raised while tail tucked under his hind legs.

Silence followed, Miana biting her lip. Fear seeped from her, most definitely noticeable in how she took a step back and her hand reached for Beanie. Abba's shoulders were tense, mandibles spread out in anger.

"What happened?" She stayed where she was, not stupid enough to come forward but stupid enough to speak past the lump in her throat.

"**I do not have to answer to you**."

"But, you can choose to." He snorted at that. However, his shoulder dropped as the tension left his body. Beanie approached slowly, still unsure whether Abba would attack. The Yuatja warrior bent down to scratch behind his ears, making his tail thump loudly against the metal flooring.

"**It is nothing for you to worry about.**" Miana puffed her cheeks out, not letting go his vagueness.

"I think I should know since you did-"

"**Drop it.**" Patting Beanie's head, Abba left her and her dog standing in the corridor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alright guys, it's now up to you. What does "yoźa'az" mean? I'll let you guys know in the next update or so. In the meantime, stew over the possible or impossible translations it could have.**

**School has been stressful and I've been bogged down with it all. As soon as I am able, I shall spam you with so many chapters your head will spin at the velocity my fingers can type!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and please have some patience with me on this. I am trying really hard. Have a good night guys.**


	41. Awkward Companionship

Miana laid on her bed, listening to the whirl of the engines. Beanie laid on the floor, curled up by the door. He stayed silent and surprisingly unenergized for most of the day. Unwilling, he chose not to explore or lay in the control room. No, he chose to stay by her side and despite being far from her reach, he gave her comfort.

Irritated, by herself and by Abba, Miana got up from her position. She paced around the room, unable to quite focus on one thing as many came filtering into her head. It was like all 7 billion people of Earth came with her and stuck themselves into her head. Instead of taking turns, they shouted out everything at her, drowning others out from time to time. They let her know of every flaw, questionable act, and judgmental critic about her.

"This is ridiculous!" Kicking at her bag, the swords slid from their positions. Without missing a beat, Miana grabbed them by their hilts and took her pose.

Twirling around to a dance, with a partner only she could see, she made her way back forth through the room. At times she'd slice and dice a weaker opponent, at others, she'd be dodging and twisting out the grapples of a brute.

Never missing the tempo of her own song, she jumped away from the invisible whom were after her. Landing on just one foot, Miana curled the other around before shooting up and out to smack her opponent across the face. Gracefully, she managed to roll away before standing up, swords blazing their keen sharpness to cut anyone foolish enough to get too close.

She no longer felt like she was in her room or even on the ship. The dojo came to mind but instead of the friendly Master and his students, Miana found herself faced with faceless foes wearing black. Skillful ninjas of the feudal age came out of the woodwork, all surrounding her with fearsome numbers.

Miana did not back down, no, she she twirled her swords before resting them at her sign. No fancy movement, no remark, not even tensing for the battle. No, no, no, she waited with perfect patience. One that paid off as they charged in a swarming darkness.

Catching the first few by her blade, she could feel the hot sweat of their bodies coming to push on her like an inevitable sandstorm. They would inevitably crush her. No doubt came across Miana's mind, neither did fear nor worry.

Pushing back, she flipped away, landing on one and cutting down the first on who charged. The bodies piled like that, forcing her to continue to move around, needing more space. Her blades became extensions of her arms and for a moment, she felt like a dancer on stage. Her arms would gracefully extend out before tucking back in, ready for the arc and graceful jump of a gazelle.

With heavy breaths, she landed down, one sister sword clanging against the metal floors she now kneeled on. Her enemy before, the very last of the horde, stood for only a moment before he too fell away. Miana opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them to begin with, as swayed into a stand.

The sister sword who had cut him down still pointed straight out in front of her, gleaming under the low lights. Its other half rested behind her, guarding her vunerable back.

Taking in her surroundings, Miana noticed the parts of the walls and floors that had small slices into the delicate craftsmanship. The frame of the bed had even suffered a bit from her craziness. Beanie however, laid undisturbed from his perch by the door. He watched keenfully, as if actually interested before suddenly turning away in a bored fashion.

Huffing, Miana threw her swords down, ignoring the protest they made as they clanged with the floor. She pulled at her hair in frustration, kicking her bag once again before falling face first onto the bed. Well, she tried, but because it was still higher than her hips, she hit the side and slide to the floor.

Unbothered, Miana leaned into it like she accepted her awkward position of failure. Eventually, she slide to the cold, hard floor that hummed under her cheek. Crawling back to her bag, she grabbed the tablet given to her by Night, the big, black brute of a warrior. Inside the device held lots of information, including translations from Yuatja to English.

Miana snuggled up to Beanie by the door, dragging a few furs with her to sit on. The tablet came to life with just the slightest push of a button. Words, both foreign and familiar, flashed across the screen. She tried to navigate through it, finding it difficult at first but after a few wrong buttons, she managed to get the hang of it.

The door behind her swished open suddenly, startling both Beanie and her. Her dog jumped from his perch, barking in surprise.

Abba stood on the other side, taking in the damage of the room before looking down to where she sat. He clicked curiously before, shaking it off.

"**I need to land the ship. You **_**must **_**stay here until I return. Do not leave unless under life threatening obligations. Do you understand?" **When Miana just blinked at him, he wandered if he had spoken to fast.

"Fine, whatever." Just like that, she turned back to the tablet. Abba almost felt the need to reach out and understand her negatory mood to him, but he pulled back and left her alone. He did not need her explanations and he did not need to explain himself.

Left alone, Miana refocused in the work in front of her. It didn't last long before set it aside, no longer focused. Instead, she listened to the engines change their direction and felt the thrusters come to life. A vibrate rocked through the ship and to her bones. Beanie whined as well, not liking the change in pace.

The outer door soon shut, announcing Abba's departure. Miana quickly left her room, Beanie curiously followed. Making sure he was truly gone, she made sure he wasn't in his room before heading to the control room. Navigating the controls were a lot harder than she thought. Thankfully, Beanie grabbed the tablet as if already knowing her dilemma.

"Good, boy!" Miana patted his head and took the tablet. It made things much easier to navigate.

Abba had received a message most recently, just before he had come to her room. While she didn't understand every single sentence, Miana did managed to get the gist of his new assignment. Hunting a bad blood.

She pulled away, suddenly feeling as if she crossed a line of sorts. Intruding into something classified-looking put her on edge. Miana stood from the chair and searched the ship once more but Abba was not aboard. He truly had left.

Returning, she exited out of his messages, hoping he wouldn't be able to notice her intrusion. To keep her mind off of things, she used the tablet to understand the rest of the controls. Miana practiced different protocols she read about like if the thrusters went out or basic evasive maneuvers. She couldn't physically practice without tipping off Abba and anything else on the planet.

It didn't take long before Abba returned. He didn't immediately come to the control room. In fact, Miana must have been sitting there for several hours before he returned. The minute he walked in, she could tell that he must have cleaned the skull, washed up and bandaged himself.

Abba looked at her sitting in the co-pilot seat with the tablet guiding her. Purring in some kind of emotion she couldn't detect, he came to rest a reassuring hand on her head.

Not quite ready to be in a forgiving mood, or give in so easily, Miana shooed his hand away and turned away with a huff. Never dropping his purr, he greeted Beanie and sat in his chair. He fired the thrusters and set them back into space.

No one made a sound, excluding his purring that kept beat with engines. Once out into the atmosphere, he set them back out into hyperdrive, passing stars in a blur.

Gently, he reached over and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. His purring had made her sleepy and she readily dozed in the chair unknowingly. Miana barely felt herself being lifted and carried away or being laid into the soft furs of her bed, being covered with a spare one from the many drawers.

Beanie snuggled next to her, joining her for a nap time. A dip in the bed leaned them into an odd angle but Miana just laid herself onto Beanie's belly for a pillow.

A hand came to rest on her head, soothing circles making her fall into sleep. The hand stayed, petting her hair and letting the purr vibrate into her body. From time to time, it would scratch at her scalp before returning to the soothing circles.

How long this hand stayed there, no one could say for sure. But, when Miana woke again, the hand was gone and the ship's engines did not purr silently in the background.

All was silent.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another chapter for you guys! I'd like to take this time and apologize for a huge error I have made earlier. I realize you may have been confused or rolling your eyes at the chapters where Lex is explaining but not explaining Miana and her weirdness. My point is that Miana does not behave in situations like you expect of a normal person. She is not mentally ill or anything, just wired differently. I'm not being overly unrealistic with my character and her natural behavior, she is literally behaving how she should as absurd as it may seem at times. I had gone back and looked at some chapters and realized how those chapters may have come across as. When editing, I will hopefully clear that up.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! See you very soon!**

**10/5/16 Edit:**

**I am temporarily putting this on hold. I just can't seem to write out good chapters (by my standards) and I've been having a very difficult time writing each chapter in general. I hope to get back to this story soon. I may edit it in the mean time, trying to get back my motivation but until then, do not expect any new chapters.**


End file.
